


hush.

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, American Football, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, LMAO, M/M, Passive suicide attempts, Rimming, Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal bullying, a scene where they talk about tea, and im way too lazy to change that so yiKes, basically louis hangs out on top of this bridge a lot, but for some reason i changed it half way thru writing it, feminine!harry, like there's only one scene that goes past verbal, originally this wasnt going to be set in america, quarterback!louis, so theres like
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: — Ты не нравишься мне так, Гарри.— Видишь, — начинает Стайлс, и Луи слышит улыбку в его голосе, — вот где, я думаю, ты врешь.Или АU, где маленькие города отстойны, Луи теряет голову, а Гарри просто слишком идеален.





	hush.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hush.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313593) by [Wankerville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankerville/pseuds/Wankerville). 



_Любовь срывает маски, без которых мы не можем жить, но и носить их вечно тоже невозможно»._  
  
_Джеймс Болдуин._

 

 

**________________________________________**

_Холодно._  
  
Это единственная мысль, которая пробивается сквозь постоянный белый шум меланхолии, играющей снова и снова в его голове.  
  
_Так вот как это будет._  
  
Он горько смеётся, хотя это больше похоже на вздох поражения, капитуляции. Он поднимает свою руку, машет ею в притворном жесте, и маленький белый флаг незаметно развевается под потоками свежего осеннего воздуха.  
  
Его грязные кеды шаркают по асфальту, покрытому хрустящими осенними листьями; где-то вдалеке слышен рёв моторов, но это намного важнее, чем то место, в которое направляется он.  
  
_Холодно. Темно. Пусто._  
  
Просёлочная дорога в их маленьком городке символизирует то, что он чувствует. Здесь нет света, только чёрная дорога, деревья и телефонные столбы. За несколько метров впереди виднеется мост, под которым бушует река. Вот и всё.  
  
Это то место, куда он направляется.  
  


***

  
Луи Томлинсону восемнадцать. Выпускник. Участник программы обучения навыкам лидерства, имеет три стипендии, число которых ещё возрастёт к моменту поступления в колледж. У него есть мама и отчим, армия младших сестёр и один маленький брат.  
  
Он — лучший квотербек и со-капитан футбольной команды, которая дважды за четыре года выходила на государственный уровень и однажды даже выиграла. Он также шорт-стоп в бейсболе, лучший игрок в команде, был назначен в основной состав ещё в десятом классе.  
  
Томлинсон популярный и спортивный. Он хорошо учится и следит за своими оценками: все А или В (и одна С по математике, но это его слабое место). Он по-настоящему обожаем одноклассниками и учителями, а его имя знает каждый в их маленьком городке.  
  
Луи забавный, даже смешной, если то, что за него три года подряд голосовали как за лучшего клоуна класса, говорит о чём-то (скорее всего, его выберут и в этом году тоже, если он справится со всем дерьмом в своей жизни). Ещё три года подряд за него голосовали как за человека, который, вероятнее всего, станет профессиональным спортсменом, и как за парня из самой милой пары — каждый год с разной девушкой.  
  
Таким образом, Луи Томлинсон способен на многое. Он талантлив, обожаем и любим.  
Но больше всего Луи Томлинсон пристыжен.  
  
Жизнь в маленьком городке означает то, что все знают всех. Что все крепко связаны между собой, и что общество ценится превыше всего.  
  
Это значит, что в нём мало разнообразия, потому что консерватизм полностью вытесняет либерализм.  
  
Дети воспитываются, ходят в церковь и мирятся с мыслью, что у них никогда не будет опыта жизни в смешанном обществе, где они смогут свободно выражать собственные мысли и убеждения. Они просто переходят из одного поколения в другое с незначительными изменениями, принимая едва ощутимое «новое».  
  
Таким образом, Луи много раз слышал, куда посылают таких людей, как он. Так много, что построил дом из этих слов: высокий и угрожающий, без окон и дверей, где только грубые слова отскакивают от стены к стене.  
  
Он не просто слышит это, нет, он видит это, чувствует. Наблюдает за тем, как с каждым годом доля толерантности исчезает в людях, оставляя после себя лишь ненависть и отвращение. Он чувствует жгучий укол глубоко в своей душе каждый раз, когда это происходит. Не с ним, с другими, потому что они — это он.  
  
_Он — это они._  
  
Луи знает, что наблюдать за парнями, думать о парнях и любить парней…  _Господи_ , любить парней так сильно, как  _он_  это делает — неприемлемо для места, в котором он живёт, потому что жизнь в их маленьком обществе сдерживается ценностями и верой поколений, срок пригодности которых давно уже истёк.  
  
Хотя среди них есть и храбрецы. Дети, которые без стеснения сделали каминг-аут и приняли себя такими, какие они есть, с гордостью заявляя о своих убеждениях, храбрости, неизвестной для Луи, чтобы выйти из шкафа и встретиться лицом к лицу с насмешками и ненавистью, которую этот город предлагает каждому, кто хоть немного отличается от большинства.  
  
Луи задаётся вопросом: как они это делают? Как они могут вставать с кровати и сталкиваться с этими ежедневными грязными словами и избиениями. Как они до сих пор в силах хранить надежду в своих глазах после того, как учителя отворачиваются от происходящего в школьных коридорах. Как они не ломаются, когда жестокие и грубые слова исходят не только от незрелых подростков, но и от  _взрослых_.  
  
Луи не знает, за что ему больше стыдно: за то, что он гей, или за то, что он не может быть таким же храбрым, как другие.  
  
Он просто знает, что они есть — тяжесть на его плечах и кирпичи в его сердце. Это презрение, которое заставляет его опуститься ниже холодных вод. Это трус, живущий в скорлупе его внешности, который никогда не сможет сломать стены и будет бороться за каждый вздох.  
  
Луи тонет, и никто не знает об этом.  
  


***

  
Это было у него на уме долгое время. Месяцы, на самом деле.  
  
Мост. Вода. Холодная и мрачная. Неровные скалы, острые речные пороги.  
  
_Прыжок._  
  
Это крутится у него в голове с июня.  
  
С июня, когда воздух был более влажным, нежели свежим. Когда солнце было ярким знойным шаром в небе, заставляющим Луи страдать от невыносимого тепла. Аллергии были столь же необузданными тогда, как не посещающие школу дети или снующие по одуванчикам рои пчёл. Очень много одуванчиков.  
  
В июне был  _парень_.  
  
Парень с невероятным теплом и медовой кожей. Солнце поздно садилось летом, небеса всегда были окрашены облаками, розовыми и оранжевыми, любовью, и теплотой, и таким же количеством страданий. Господи, тот парень — это всё, о чём Луи мог думать.  
  
С его сладкой летней любовью, нежным прикосновением нектарина.  
  
Столько потраченных впустую мечтаний о его травянистых зелёных глазах, о его храбрости размером с мускусную дыню, которую он нёс в своей груди.  
  
Тот же самый парень — это май, апрель и март Луи — весь путь назад до Хэллоуина, который должен наступить через несколько недель.  
  
Он высокий. Длинные тёмные каштановые кудри спадают на его великолепные широкие плечи. У него зелёные глаза… Они сияют… И загорелая от лета кожа. Когда он улыбается, на его щёчках появляются ямочки, а когда он смеётся, то излучает счастье.  
  
_Счастье._  
  
Как улыбка ребёнка, у которого не достаёт нескольких зубов. Как качели. Ломтики яблок. Крепость из одеял. Как слизывать мёд с кончиков пальцев.  
  
Луи был тогда на фермерском рынке, выбирал помидоры для своей мамы. Парень, за которым он наблюдал, там работал.  
  
Его волосы были забраны назад цветочным платком. Он был в белой широкой футболке, которая немного свисала ему на грудь, рукава, закатанные высоко, теперь уже были покрыты пятнами грязи. Во рту Луи пересохло, когда он представил себе, как слизывает липкий пот с его ключиц, шеи. Он задался вопросом, какой на вкус была его кожа летом. Сладкая. Может быть, теплее.  
  
(Он помнит, как покраснел, осматриваясь вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что никто не прочитал его мысли. Ему так сильно нравились парни, что он всегда боялся, что это кто-то заметит.)  
  
Парень улыбнулся, подмигнув женщине с маленькой дочерью, стоявшей скромно в стороне. Луи едва ли мог услышать то, что он говорил, с того места, откуда всё ещё смотрел на прилавок с помидорами.  
  
Он помнит, как женщина спросила, не поможет ли ей продавец выбрать арбуз, потому что она не знала, какой из них лучше всех.  
  
Тот кивнул. И засиял. Конечно, он был не против. В нём не было ни единой частички, которая бы не отдавала, не любила и не помогала.  
  
Луи помнит ощущение: что-то очень тёплое забурлило под его кожей, когда он увидел мальчика в этих светлых джинсовых шортах, которые были высоко закатаны на бёдрах. Белые кеды на ногах с нежными розовыми шнурками.  
  
Парень принёс женщине два арбуза. Один он положил на маленький столик рядом. Затем предложил и — Господи, Луи так хорошо это помнит — опустился на колени перед маленькой девочкой, всё ещё держа в руках арбуз, чтобы показать ей и женщине, так сказать, соответствовал ли тот «высшему стандарту».  
  
— Видишь вот этот? — сказал он, закусывая свою малиновую губу, бросая взгляд на женщину, а затем возвращая его к маленькой девочке. — Это не очень хороший.  
  
Его носик сморщился, когда он произнёс это.  
  
— Хотя вот этот, — он встал и поменял арбузы, снова опускаясь на колени, протягивая ягоду девочке. — Он будет невероятно вкусным. Вот почему: видишь здесь жёлтое пятнышко? Красивое жёлтое пятнышко? Оно полевое. Чем их больше, тем арбуз зрелее и слаще. Кроме того, ты слышишь? — парень постучал по арбузу. — Звучит хорошо, да? Красивый и прочный звук. Плюс этот паренёк довольно тяжёлый. Чем тяжелее, тем больше сока.  
  
Маленькая девочка улыбнулась, кивнув. Она постучала по арбузу, будто поняла всё, что парень ей сказал.  
  
Сердце Луи растаяло в тот день. Он обвинял в этом солнце и ужасную летнюю жару.  
Мальчик пробил чек, дал девочке бесплатный фруктовый леденец и отправил им на прощание нежную улыбку.  
  
Луи услышал их, когда они проходили мимо:  
  
— Он мне нравится, мам. Я хочу быть похожей на него, когда вырасту!  
  
Женщина нахмурилась:  
  
— Нет, ты не захочешь, солнышко. Он  _педик_.  
  
Лицо маленькой девочки исказилось в замешательстве. Слишком юная, чтобы знать то, что значило это слово, чтобы знать, как глубоко и неправильно оно было укорено в ненависти… в невежестве.  
  
— Ох, — ответила малышка.  
  
Кровь Луи закипела в жилах. Кулаки сжались.  _Господи_ , даже мысль об этом дне тут же вызывает у него  _гнев_.  
  
Он помнит, как тряслись его руки, когда он закончил выбирать помидоры для матери. Помнит напряжённую челюсть и тяжёлое дыхание. Помнит, как пытался остановиться и не сжимать помидоры, чтобы они не полопались в его кулаках.  
  
_Луи помнит парня на кассе._  
  
Его улыбку и то, каким он был милым. Нежный и застенчивый румянец, который расцвёл на его щёчках. Такой сладкий. Кудрявый моргнул своими большими, как у оленёнка, глазами, закусил губу и сказал с самым нежным энтузиазмом:  
  
— Привет, Лу.  
  
И Луи вспоминает себя. Жёсткого, трясущегося. Его сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Когда он поставил продукты на прилавок, это получилось чертовски грубо.  
  
— Эм, привет.  
  
(Он помнит, как погасла улыбка парня, как нахмурились его брови.  
Он помнит его губы. Горячие, влажные. Шкаф. Касание горячего языка.  
Он помнит, как желал, чтобы этого было достаточно.)  
  
— Ты всё правильно нашёл? — спросил парень. Так ласково. Он был настолько нежен со всем и всеми, как будто знал, что человеческие сердца — хрупкие вещи.  
  
_Умный._  
  
 — Да, — ответил Луи. Сглотнул. Отвёл взгляд. Его руки дрогнули.  
  
Когда он посмотрел обратно, мальчик был занят, пакуя его овощи и пробивая чек. Тот закусил внутреннюю сторону своей щеки, нахмурил брови. На его устах не было никакой улыбки.  
  


***

  
(Луи так сильно ненавидел себя в тот день.  
Луи ненавидел всех в этом чёртовом городе в тот день тоже.  
Всех, кроме него. Парня.  
_Гарри._ )  
  


***

  
Когда он передавал сдачу, их пальцы соприкоснулись, и Луи вздрогнул от простого контакта.  
  
(Его сердцебиение ускоряется каждый раз, когда он думает об этом моменте.)  
  
Луи вздохнул. Его челюсть напряглась. Он засунул деньги глубоко в карман вместе со своими « _Прости_ », « _Я никогда не переставал думать о тебе_ » и « _Я думаю, я люблю тебя_ », взял сумку и развернулся на пятках с красными щеками.  
  
— Хорошего дня, Лу, — услышал он позади тихое, грустное и нерешительное, полное боли, которую было не в силах залечить всё время в мире.  
  
Луи не ответил. В его горле стоял ком.  
  
Единственным доказательством того дня стала дырка в его спальне, когда его кулак встретился со стеной.  
  
Его тело было переполнено эмоциями. Тряслось. Тряслось. Он дрожал, только подумав об этом. О том, как чертовски жестоки люди. О том, как слаб был он. О том, каким был  _трусом_.  
  
В июне Луи начал думать о том, что больше не хочет жить.

***

 _Падение Луи Томлинсона началось в ночь на Хэллоуин в прошлом году._  
  
Кудрявые волосы. Зелёные глаза. Гарри Стайлс.  
  
Это была Хэллоуинская ночь в одиннадцатом классе, и они оба находились на богатой вечеринке Ника. Луи был одет, как кочегар, наряду со своим лучшим другом Зейном и школьным товарищем по команде Лиамом, которые были… где-то в ту ночь. Он смутно помнит двух девушек, на которых парни сразу положили глаз.  
  
Он также помнит презрение и горечь, которые сдерживал в себе, злясь, потому что не мог просто любить девушек так же.  
  
Но затем он увидел его — Гарри — и все эти мысли внезапно исчезли.  
  
Тот был одет, как Минни Маус. Чёрные мышиные ушки, розовая, застёгнутая на все пуговицы рубашка в белый горошек и соответствующий бантик в волосах. Слишком обтягивающие чёрные джинсы.  
  
Это было странно, потому что Луи  _знал_  Гарри, видел его каждый день в школе, но никогда не чувствовал… симпатии к нему?  
  
Он помнит, как Гарри переехал в их маленький город, когда был в пятом классе. Он помнит, как все девушки были одержимы кудряшками и ямочками того.  
  
Хотя Гарри был огромным дурачком. Его дразнили, потому что он был очень неуклюжим, особенно на физкультуре. Он был тем ребенком, который, играя, сам себе бросал мячик в стену, лежал на траве во время перерыва и смотрел на небо. Ребёнком, который разговаривал сам с собой, развлекался сам с собой, но всё равно был счастлив.  
  
Луи помнит, что у него был научный проект с ним в седьмом классе. К тому времени Гарри даже завёл целого друга — ирландца по имени Найл, который невероятно громкий и весёлый.  
  
Томлинсон помнит, как переживал после того, как их поставили в пару вместе. Возможно, он был даже немного напуган, потому что Гарри слишком странный. Даже больше — Луи помнит чувство страха.  
  
Страха, потому что к концу проекта он узнал, что Гарри, на самом деле, очень умный. Умный и полностью  _довольный_  собой, но не разглашал это. Нет, он был кем-то, кто мог владеть миром и никогда не хвастаться этим. Таким невероятно скромным.  
  
Он был похож на цветок, на что-то застенчивое, но яркое. На что-то красивое, на то, что требовало, чтобы на него смотрели, но делало это тихо. Он цвёл всеми его цветами, лепестками и красотой, но не кричал о том, как прекрасно это было, нет, вместо этого он позволял тебе самому заметить всё его великолепие.  
  
После этого Луи улыбался Гарри в коридорах, иногда говорил: «Привет». Но в этом всё и дело. Больше ничего не было. Он немного восхищался им, возможно, даже  _вдохновлялся_ , но никогда, честно говоря, не думал о нём сознательно.  
  
Но в этот момент на вечеринке он как никогда раньше чувствовал такое непреодолимое желание узнать кого-то, прикоснуться к кому-то.  
  
Конечно, он помнит, как наслаждался физической эстетикой тела Гарри. Тот, как и все мальчики-подростки, вырос невероятно привлекательным за годы, но это всё. Никогда не было какой-то секретной  _влюблённости_  или чего-то подобного, о чём бы Томлинсон не знал.  
  
И вдруг, будучи в возрасте семнадцати лет, на Хэллоунской вечеринке Томлинсон понял, что Гарри был единственной вещью, которую он видел в полной комнате людей. И это было  _странно_.  
  
Странно из-за сильных эмоций, которые он ощущал по отношению к Стайлсу: тот был всем, чего Луи когда-нибудь хотел. В чём когда-либо  _нуждался_.  
  
В ту ночь, когда они оба столкнулись руками, протягивая пальцы за последней упаковкой виноградного сока, Луи сильно рассмеялся. Потому что  _кто, чёрт возьми, пьёт виноградный сок на вечеринке, где есть алкоголь_?  
  
Он был назначен водителем, потому что так проголосовали Лиам и Зейн, но всё же.  _Кто-то ещё_.  
  
Гарри Стайлс. Вот кто.  
  
Милый незабываемый Гарри, к которому Луи, только тогда он понял, был немного неравнодушен.  
  
— Можешь взять себе, — сладко произнёс Томлинсон, может быть, даже немного  _застенчиво_.  
  
Глаза Гарри засияли. Восхищение, надежда, счастье.  
  
— Я могу поделиться, — ответил тот, как ребёнок.  
  
Луи улыбнулся, в его животе затрепетали бабочки, которые каким-то образом застряли в его горле на пути назад. Эти неимоверные зелёные глаза заставили его забыть, как правильно говорить, как правильно функционировать. Всё, о чём он мог думать, — это то, что,  _конечно_ , только Гарри мог сказать что-то подобное, предлагая поделиться соком,  _Господи_. Идеальный. Давал, давал, давал, но никогда не забирал.  
  
Гарри, казалось, понял или знал, что Луи думал  _о чём-то_. Он был невероятно проницательным, невероятно воспринимающим. Томлинсон почти чувствовал, что, возможно, Гарри мог видеть насквозь его душу.  
  
И если это так, то Луи был счастлив. Потому что в этот момент Стайлс увидел, кем он был на самом деле, и всё равно решил схватить его за кожаную куртку и вытащить за собой из кухни.  
  


***

  
Парни оказались наверху, прислонились к стене в коридоре и разговаривали, флиртуя друг с другом. Они начали на одном из диванов в гостиной, но там было очень шумно и темно. Люди всё время подходили к Луи, пытаясь перекинуться с ним парой слов, когда всё, чего он хотел на самом деле, — поговорить с Гарри.  
  
Стайлс, вежливо наблюдавший за любым вынужденным или принуждённым взаимодействием, никогда не вмешивался и не расстраивался. Такой терпеливый.  
  
Но в конце концов, когда Луи посмотрел на него и разочарованно вздохнул, Гарри просто встал и жестом предложил ему следовать за ним.  
  
Луи помнит, насколько тихо было на втором этаже. Только несколько человек ходили из комнаты в комнату и безудержно смеялись.  
  
Он помнит низкий шёпот Гарри, который был похож на домашнюю патоку, вязкую и густую. Луи был опьянён ею.  
  
— Почему Минни, а не Микки? — спросил Луи во время небольшого затишья в их двухчасовом разговоре. Он протянул руку и ухватился за одну из длинных кудряшек Гарри. Его тело ожило и покрылось мурашками, когда он позволил себе закрутить её вокруг пальца.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
  
— Если бы я был Микки, то искал бы Минни.  
  
Томлинсону понадобилось пару мгновений, чтобы понять, что имел в виду Гарри.  
  
— Ох,  _ох_ , ты… — сглотнул Луи, выпуская кудряшку и наблюдая, как та, подпрыгнув, вернулась на место, — хорошо.  
  
Стайлс улыбнулся, любопытно приподняв бровь. Луи показалось, что он даже наклонился ближе.  
   
— Это беспокоит тебя, Луи?  
  
Тело Луи горело, как в огне, когда он твёрдо покачал головой, не устанавливая зрительный контакт. Гарри был таким красивым той ночью.  _Безумно красивым_. Вблизи Луи заметил, что у Стайлса было немного блестящих теней на веках и тушь на ресницах. И это просто убило его. Не было ни единого шанса, что Луи мог посмотреть на него и легко ответить «нет», потому что Гарри был таким красивым, и Томлинсон не хотел сделать что-то дурацкое, чтобы испортить им ночь… например, поцеловав его.  
  
Конечно, его не беспокоило то, что Гарри был геем. Луи хотел назвать парня глупым в тот момент. Что его  _беспокоило_  — и до сих пор  _беспокоит_  — как легко Гарри сказал это. Как будто они не жили в маленьком консервативном городке фанатичных и узко мыслящих людей, которые только и делали, что жертвовали все свои лишние деньги церквям.  
  
Рука Гарри слегка коснулась его собственной. Длинные пальцы прошлись вверх по коже, а затем медленно, мягко опустились вниз. Луи почувствовал, как его тело замерло, а сердце бешено застучало в груди.  
  
Наконец-то Гарри добрался до его пальцев, нежно сжал их и пробормотал:  
  
— Хорошо, я рад.  
  
Когда Луи набрался достаточно смелости, чтобы снова посмотреть в зелёные глаза, его дыхание перехватило. Всё вокруг них полностью затихло, когда он посмотрел в глаза Гарри. Большие и доверяющие, храбрые и мужественные. Там было всё, что Луи хотел бы иметь у себя.  
  
Гарри наклонился ближе, на этот раз Томлинсон был уверен; его дыхание пахло виноградом и обжигало кожу лица Луи. Стайлс прошептал, вырисовывая круги на внутренней стороне его ладони:  
  
 — Я очень хочу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас.  
  
Сердце Луи остановилось. Оно остановилось и опустило с собой все стены, которые он построил, чтобы держать свой секрет в тайне. Чтобы спрятать свои мысли и чувства к парням. Рухнувшее месиво повреждённости было всем, что у него осталось, и оно освободило все быстрые взгляды, бессознательные фантазии, ночные дрочки.  
  
Он помнит, как задрожал и кивнул, широко распахнув глаза.  
  
Когда Гарри наклонился ближе, положив руку на щеку Луи и выпустив тёплый выдох на его кожу, реальность ударила Томлинсона.  
  
Он быстро отстранился, оглядываясь вокруг, чтобы увидеть, не заметил ли их кто-нибудь. Господи, он был так напуган и подавлен в этот момент. Луи помнит, как быстро его сердце стучало о рёбра, эхом посылая громкие стуки по всему телу.  
  
Он помнит выражение лица Гарри, полное замешательства и боли.  
  
Луи тогда проглотил ком в своём горле размером со сливу, его нижняя губа задрожала. Он пробормотал:   
  
— Не здесь.  
  
Гарри запихнул их в крошечную кладовку для одежды. Луи отчётливо помнит, как потянул за верёвочку над их головами, и тусклый свет заполнил маленькое пространство. Помнит, как Гарри захихикал, когда взял один из висящих шарфов и завязал его вокруг дверной ручки, а затем обмотал один конец вокруг полки. Он помнит, как фыркнул, когда Стайлс завязал узел. Это был такой дерьмовый импровизированный замок, чтобы этот секрет остался только их.  
  
_Ведь больше всего на свете Луи желал, чтобы это не было секретом вообще._  
  


***

  
Вот как прошёл первый поцелуй Луи с парнем.  
  
Нервный бездыханный смех наполнял воздух вокруг них. Мышиные ушки Гарри соскальзывали с его головы, розовый бантик путался в кудрях. Луи не знал, как у него это получилось, но он обернул свою трясущуюся руку вокруг талии Гарри и притянул его ближе.  
  
Тот был таким неуклюжим мальчиком, запутался в своих длинных ногах в таком ограниченном пространстве и упал на Луи. Его руки упёрлись в довольно подкачанную грудь Томлинсона, маленькое «упс» слетело с вишнёвых губ.  
  
— Привет, — выдохнул Луи, скользя взглядом по милому покрасневшему лицу Гарри.  
  
Тот в ответ захныкал — тихо, но высоко. Его зубы впивались в нижнюю губу, пока глаза не оторвались от ухмылки Луи. Его небольшое доминирование испарилось в тот момент, когда руки Луи оказались на его бедре.  
  
— Поцелуешь меня? — пробормотал Гарри. Нетерпеливо и нежно.  
  
— Я думал, ты собирался поцеловать меня, милый.  
  
Луи переместил руку с талии Гарри на щеку, дрожащими пальцами отследил острую скулу и заправил за ушко выбившуюся кудряшку.  
  
 — Закрой глаза, — затаив дыхание, прошептал Гарри.  
  
Томлинсон последовал указаниям, закрыл глаза и усилил хватку на парне, боясь, что тот убежит и никогда не вернётся.  
  
Когда что-то мягкое коснулось губ Луи, он нервно вздрогнул. Но Гарри настоял, не отстраняясь, и придвинулся ближе.  
  
Дрожащие губы Луи приоткрылись напротив губ Стайлса. Нереальное, ошеломляющее чувство прошло по его телу, заставляя сердце сжаться. В ответ он притянул Гарри ближе, легко выдыхая ему в рот все свои эмоции.  
  
Горячая рука Стайлса лежала на шее Луи, а другая до сих пор упиралась в его грудь. Томлинсон задался вопросом, мог ли парень почувствовать, как сердце пыталось через грудь достать до его ладони.  
  
Они слегка отстранились, глаза до сих пор были закрыты. Оба облизали губы, смакуя момент, друг друга, вкус.  
  
Луи чувствовал прилив желания. Горячего отчаянного желания и нужды.  
  
Он грубо притянул Гарри к себе снова, тот поймал ртом воздух, его ресницы затрепетали, и парень поддался.  
  
Это было сильно. Это было прекрасно. Это был оркестр из тихих вздохов и влажных укусов. Ударная волна удовольствия. Это было всем, чего они хотели так сильно. Отчаянно.  
  
Жить в маленьком консервативном городке, несомненно, было непросто, без сомнения, больно, и они находились в этом чёртовом шкафу, выражая страсть в мокрых, медленных и неистовых движениях.  
  
Голова Луи была пуста, и только одна единственная мысль не давала ему покоя.  _Он наконец-то целовал парня_. Целовал Гарри. И, чёрт, это словно все самые невероятные чувства, которые он когда-либо ощущал, были собраны в одно.  
  
_Ошеломляющее блаженство._  
  
Его руки до сих пор дрожали, когда Луи обхватил ими челюсть Гарри и проскользил языком ему в рот, хныкая. Так мягко. Так нетерпеливо.  
  
Руки того обернулись вокруг Луи, и между ними больше не осталось пространства. Одна рука вокруг его плеч, вторая — вокруг талии, и парни медленно, едва заметно начали тереться друг о друга, двигая бёдрами, пока их поцелуй не стал в разы грязнее.  
  
Грязнее, потому что языки вместе скользили, головы синхронно наклонялись, а дыхание становилось горячим и прерывистым. Реснички трепетали в экстазе.  
  
— Ох, — простонал Гарри в его рот. — Луи.  
  
Томлинсон всхлипнул, его член начал быстро твердеть в штанах. Его имя никогда раньше не звучало так прекрасно, как из уст Гарри.  
  
Он снова подался бёдрами вперёд, дрожащая рука опустилась, чтобы схватить Гарри за идеальную маленькую задницу. Он сжал, купаясь в неимоверном ощущении, когда Стайлс двигался ему навстречу и стонал.  
  
Нервная дрожь Луи превратилась в похотливый нуждающийся трепет. Он тонул в своих чувствах, потому что не испытывал ничего подобного раньше.  
  
И, Господи, он трахал девушек. Трахал их так тщательно в попытках получить такой же сильный оргазм, как когда смотрел гей-порно и дрочил, пытаясь найти связь, хоть немного страсти, какое-то значение. Он всегда в процессе закрывал глаза и представлял на их месте горячих парней и мужчин. Это был единственный способ, с помощью которого он мог кончить с девушкой.  
  
Но этот сухой полуночный петтинг с милым Гарри Стайлсом, чёрт возьми, был божественен.  
  
Луи посасывал язык Гарри, чувствуя себя развращённым и горячим. Он грубо сжимал ягодицы Стайлса, и тот тянул его за волосы на затылке и хныкал в опухшие губы.  
  
Луи отстранился, беспорядочно начиная целовать основание шеи Гарри, слегка покусывая.  
  
Тот подавился своим беспорядочным дрожащим выдохом. Губы Луи были грубыми, язык — мягким напротив кожи, пока он оставлял большой тёмный заметный засос.  
  
Томлинсон проложил дорожку из поцелуев назад ко рту Гарри, где его губы встретились с губами напротив в грязном, безумном поцелуе. Луи удерживал голову Стайлса на месте рукой, пока исследовал его рот, засасывал отчаянные вздохи и хныканье.  
  
Чтобы отстраниться, ему пришлось пожертвовать всем и даже больше.  
  
— Господи, Гарри, — простонал он, его голос был полон похоти и желания. — Я могу прикоснуться к тебе? Пожалуйста?  
  
Гарри проскулил и бешено закивал, взяв одну из рук Луи в свою и положив её на промежность. Он поглаживал руками свой член в грязных движениях, кусая губу и смотря в глаза Луи.  
  
Это доказывало, что ему было более комфортно с идеей, что это всё происходило с парнем, достаточно комфортно, чтобы отдать всё свое преимущество и быть нуждающимся. Полностью признавать то, что Луи хотел сделать с ним и ему.  
  
Пальцы Луи снова начали дрожать, пока он пытался расстегнуть пуговицу на джинсах Гарри. Стайлс, такой нуждающийся драгоценный мальчик, взял на себя инициативу и спустил штаны и боксеры вниз по своим бёдрам, позволяя члену свободно подпрыгнуть.  
  
Луи дрожал в восхищении, нужде, желании. Его первый член. Это всё, о чем он мог думать.  
  
Он был большим и усыпанным в **е** нками, с красивой розовой головкой. Рот Луи наполнился слюной.  
  
— Господи, Гарри, — пробормотал он. Единственным контактом между ними сейчас была рука Луи на бедре парня. — Ты великолепный.  
  
Член Гарри буквально дёрнулся при этих словах, капелька естественной смазки появилась на головке. Луи завороженно замер, думая, что этот вид прямо перед ним не менее чем райский.  
  
С тревожным трепетом он протянул руку и обернул пальцы вокруг органа.  
  
Никакого жжения, говорящего, что то, что он делал, было грехом. Только низкий гортанный стон Гарри и тепло пульсирующего члена в его руке.  
  
Луи дал себе возможность упиться моментом, сжал член Гарри и позволил кончикам его пальцев запомнить это чувство. Его большой палец медленно начал ласкать головку, размазывая смазку.  
  
Гарри проскулил и подался вперёд, прижимая свой лоб ко лбу Луи, и они посмотрели вниз, на пространство между своими телами.  
  
_Прекрасно._  
  
Луи медленно опустил руку вниз, наблюдая за тем, как крайняя плоть открывала полный вид на мокрую от естественной смазки головку. Он простонал и поднял кулак вверх, позволяя движениям быть медленными, но ритмичными. Господи, Луи нравилось это.  
  
Гарри тихо заскулил и прижал собственную руку к заметной выпуклости в штанах Томлинсона. Это заставило Луи вздрогнуть, отпугнув его от завораживающего члена Гарри.  
  
 — Давай… одновременно… вместе, — Гарри стонал, хныкал — глубоко, гортанно, идеально.  
  
Луи кивнул и позволил Гарри снять его джинсы вместе с трусами. Его собственный член освободился, и шатен посмотрел в лицо Стайлса, чтобы увидеть реакцию, отчаянно желая, чтобы его было достаточно для этого момента.  
  
Гарри закусил губу, чтобы сдержать всхлип, прежде чем медленно провёл рукой по толстому члену Луи, наблюдая, как тот пульсирует, нуждаясь в правильном прикосновении.  
  
Томлинсон подумал, что если бы он сейчас не был прижат к стене, то определённо бы упал из-за сильного удовольствия от простого лёгкого трения.  
  
Он держал постоянный ритм на члене Гарри, но позволял себе смотреть не за своей и не за рукой парня, обёрнутой вокруг своего члена.  
  
_Господи._  
  
Луи боялся, что взорвётся, как только Гарри сделает первое движение. Его рука была такой большой, такой очевидно мужской. Длинные толстые пальцы, мягкое, но не женское прикосновение.  
  
— Господи, — пробормотал Гарри больше себе, чем кому-либо другому. Луи поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на его выражение лица, и увидел, что тот закусил губу и пялился на его член горящими глазами. — Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня этим членом так сильно когда-нибудь.  
  
Луи выдохнул стон наслаждения, его брови нахмурились, а рот распахнулся. Он невольно толкнулся в руку Гарри, его бёдра задрожали.  
  
Гарри поднял взгляд на лицо Луи и увидел, что тот наблюдал за ним. Их взгляды встретились. Затем он провёл большим пальцем по выделяющей естественную смазку головке Луи и поднёс его ко рту, слизывая первые капельки спермы.  
  
— Господи, — прошипел Томлинсон, усиливая хватку на члене Стайлса. Он снова прижал парня ближе рукой, которая до сих пор находилась на его бедре, позволяя их членам соприкоснуться. Он прикусил губу Гарри. — Такой чертовски грешный.  
  
Гарри простонал в рот Луи, двигая бедрами, чтобы их члены потёрлись друг о друга. Он отчаянно целовался и проталкивал одну руку между их телами, чтобы обернуть её вокруг оснований.  
  
Член Гарри был тяжёлым и пульсирующим напротив члена Луи, оба были покрыты смазкой друг друга, пока Стайлс ласкал их своим крепким горячим кулаком.  
  
Луи переместил руку, которая была на бедре Гарри, на его задницу, ощущая голую кожу под ладонью. Он сжал, позволяя мягкой плоти наполнить его руку. Кожа была нереально мягкой, чувствовалась невероятно мясистой и упругой, и Луи просто хотел сжимать и прикасаться к ней всю жизнь.  
  
Он наклонился вперёд и грязно поцеловал Гарри больше с языком и смешанным дыханием, чем с губами и изяществом. Луи выдохнул в рот парня и положил другую руку на его задницу, сжимая обе ягодицы, раздвигая их немного и просто играя с упругой плотью.  
  
Он даже не думал ни о чём, когда отвёл одну руку и шлёпнул ею по ягодицам, ощущая другой рукой, как дёрнулась кожа.   
  
Он даже не осознал, что сделал, пока Гарри не простонал в его рот, грубо поглаживая бедро, быстрее двигая рукой вокруг по членам.  
  
Луи всхлипнул, запрокинул голову назад и снова опустил взгляд. Он был поражён тем, каким мокрым был Гарри, выделяя естественную смазку, которой хватало на обоих.  
  
— Чёрт, — пробормотал Луи, сильнее сжимая ягодицы Гарри, грубо притягивая его ближе, насколько это было возможно, наблюдая, как предэякулят только сильнее начал просачиваться с розовой головки, создавая между ними горячий беспорядок.  
  
Стайлс проскулил, выгнув спину, толкаясь задницей в руки Луи и начиная ещё быстрее работать кулаком.  
  
— Господи, — простонал Луи, отпуская одну из ягодиц Гарри, чтобы погладить пальцами головку парня. — Посмотри на себя.  
  
Он поднёс свои влажные пальцы к красным губам парня, размазывая по ним смазку, чтобы это выглядело, как блеск для губ, словно это было остальной частью его макияжа.  
  
Он даже не думал дважды об этом, когда засовывал свои пальцы в рот Гарри, ощущая вибрации, которые исходили от его стонов.  
  
— Такой чертовски мокрый, — пробормотал Луи, опуская взгляд вниз. — Мокрый, как девочка, да?  
  
При этих словах ритм Гарри сбился, и Луи наблюдал, как его член начал безумно пульсировать, а затем покрыл их обоих спермой.  
  
Он почувствовал, как губы, обёрнутые вокруг его пальцев, плавно раскрылись, и он поднял взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как расслаблялось лицо Гарри, пока его накрывал оргазм; его брови нахмурились, образуя складку на переносице, глаза прищурились, а грудь тяжело вздымалась.  
  
Лицо Гарри, тихий всхлип, которые застрял в его горле — это привело Луи к краю. Он ещё раз толкнулся в кулак Стайлса, прижимаясь к его члену, и ослепляющий оргазм заставил его бёдра вздрогнуть, а руки — сжаться в кулаки.  
  
Они упали друг на друга, выпуская тихие вздохи, пока наслаждались удовольствием после самых сильных оргазмов, которые испытывали в своей жизни, запертые в кладовке,  _которая скоро станет слишком маленькой для тайны, что они собрались держать в секрете_.  
  
_Так что это было немного больше, чем просто первый поцелуй с парнем, той ночью._  
  


***

  
Луи слышит шум бурлящей реки.  _Звучит холодно_. Силуэт моста надвигается и темнеет, и он чувствует, как нервная дрожь проходится по его позвоночнику.  
  
Он приезжает сюда уже пару месяцев. Обычно после полуночи или, если день в школе оказывается достаточно тяжёлым, во время обеденного перерыва. Он находится на пути маленькой асфальтированной дорожки, которая уходит от главной и ведёт к горам и фермерским землям. В конце концов маленькая дорога превращается в грязь и заканчивается. За ней есть ещё несколько домов, спрятанных в лесу, и холмы.  
  
Единственная причина, почему такой огромный мост стоит здесь, — в первую очередь то, что страна хотела развивать земледелие и расширить его. Но мужчина, который владел этой землёй вокруг, отказался продавать её за предложенные деньги, поэтому, получается, они заменили маленький мост беспричинно.  
  
Ну, если только сидеть на одной из балок моста и наблюдать за самоубийством не считается веской причиной.  
  
Луи вздыхает, сжимая перила. Это всё бетон, сталь и железо.  _Ужасающе._  
  
Река находится далеко внизу, застревает между каньонами пышного холма. Он считает, что ему повезло жить между горами и равниной.  
  
Его руки болезненно холодны, поэтому Луи убирает их с ограждения и прячет в карманы толстовки.  
  
Внутри — шарф. Шарф с прошлого Хэллоуина, который они использовали, чтобы запереть то, что Луи хотел бы иметь мужество испытывать каждый день.  
  
Потому что Гарри дал ему свой номер после того, как они выбрались из кладовки. Ради Бога, Луи дал ему свою дурацкую кожаную куртку, пока они шли вниз по дороге к кафе, чтобы купить молочный коктейль и жареную картошку, разделив на двоих.  
  
Вернувшись назад, к пикапу Луи, который был припаркован на обочине, и сев внутрь, они разговаривали, смеялись, флиртовали. Сидели намного ближе, чем было нужно.  
  
После часа или, возможно, больше Лиам написал Луи и спросил, где тот был, сказав, что девушку Зейна вырвало на него, поэтому они оба были пьяны и готовы ехать домой.  
  
Луи вздохнул, показал Гарри сообщение, и тот просто улыбнулся с пониманием.  
  
Он взял телефон Луи и записал туда свой номер, добавив смайлик в конце своего имени и переместив контакт в список «Избранных».  
   
— Я никому не скажу, — проговорил он после того, как протянул Луи телефон обратно и сжал его руку. — Но ты должен позвонить мне.  
  
Его улыбка была такой мягкой и искренней, такой сладкой. Луи не смог ничего поделать, кроме как улыбнуться в ответ, чувствуя, как сердце трепетало в груди.  
  
Гарри начал снимать куртку, которую Луи одолжил ему, но Томлинсон покачал головой и сказал:  
  
— Оставь, тебе нужнее.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся так ласково, будто не мог поверить, что Луи сказал это ему. Он покраснел, опустил взгляд на момент и рассмеялся себе под нос. Затем он наклонился и нежно поцеловал Томлинсона в щеку, позволяя своей улыбке задержаться на коже немного дольше, чем было нужно, и отстранился.  
  
— Пока, Лу, — пробормотал Гарри, выходя из пикапа. — Надеюсь, скоро поговорим.  
  
Он закрыл ржавую дверь пикапа Луи и ушёл.  
  
Томлинсону понадобилось пять минут, чтобы прийти в себя, прежде чем написать Лиаму и сообщить о том, что он ждёт его в своей машине.  
  
Но Луи так и не позвонил. Всё, о чём он мог думать, — то, что Гарри не казался человеком, готовым ждать, чтобы показать свою любовь, тем человеком, который хотел скрыть что-то, что было глубокой частью его.  
  
Луи не звонил, потому что чувствовал, что никогда не сможет дать Гарри достаточно, никогда сам не будет тем «достаточно» для него, не сможет любить его так, как тот заслуживает, чтобы его любили.  
  
Он был так сильно убеждён в этом, что даже не хотел попробовать. Гарри заслуживал лучшего, и Луи знал, что этим «лучшим» явно был не он.  
  
Поэтому шарф — это всё, что у него есть. Шарф, который они использовали, чтобы вытереть свою сперму, хихикая и отходя от оргазмов. Шарф, который заставил Гарри поднять в замешательстве бровь, потому что он не знал, куда его девать. Затем парень сложил его и засунул в задний карман джинсов Луи, чтобы тот сохранил его себе.  
  
Возможно, уже тогда он знал, что Луи не собирался даже попытаться и сделать что-то большее из их ночи. Поэтому он оставил шарф как напоминание об их времени вместе.  
  
Это летний шарф, лёгкая ткань, которая не тянется. Кремового цвета, с нарисованными цветочками. Пятна спермы добавляют принту что-то новое. Это определённое напоминание, хорошо.  
  
Напоминание, которое Луи крепко сжимает в кулаке, чувствуя себя почти жалким. Потому что прямо сейчас момент чувствуется романтичным. Печально романтичным.  
  
Как будто это запрещённая любовь, как будто он — Ромео, а Гарри — Джульетта.  _Господи_.  
  
И дело не в этом. Чёрт,  _нет_. Нет ничего милого или неимоверного в том, чтобы держать вещь, которая заперла час секретов. Ничего хорошего в том, чтобы быть слишком трусливым, чтобы любить кого-то. Ничего прекрасного и романтического в том, чтобы сжимать единственную причину для своей жизни, когда поднимаешься на мост.  
  
Луи карабкается вверх по импровизированной лестнице из сложенной стали и садится на выступающую балку, спустив ноги над краем.  
  
Он дрожит.  
  
Дрожит так сильно. Его дыхание учащается. Тупая ошеломляющая боль пронизывает тело, поглощая, проглатывая целиком.  
  
Никаких слёз, никаких всхлипов, никакой злости. Только дрожь, абсолютное оцепенение, чистый стыд, чувство боли, которое глубоко проникает в душу.  
  
Дыхание прерывистое, грудь быстро вздымается. Никакого спокойствия. Разум вспышками посылает воспоминания, где Луи чувствовал себя пристыженным. Все слова, которые люди бросали таким людям, как он. Все ситуации, когда он смеялся, чтобы скрыть то, как эти ругательства влияли на него. Все разы, когда он пытался отрицать свою ориентацию.  
  
Он плакал, пока пытался возбудиться, думая о девушках. Плакал, смотря порно с грудастыми женщинами. Плакал, смотря лесби-порно. Он рыдал до ночи, когда обнаружил, что, смотря обычное порно, наблюдал за мужчиной, а не за женщиной.  
  
_Господи_. Он  _гей_. Он гей и понимает это. Но это становится всё труднее скрывать, труднее отрицать. Он слишком открытый человек, чтобы держать что-то такое, как собственная ориентация, глубоко внутри себя.  
  
Луи в отчаянии тоже. Он пробовал его… Гарри… Целовал его губы, прикасался к его члену,  _чёрт_ , и он хочет большего. Он хочет смущать парня, хочет обнимать его, целовать, трахать.  
  
Он хочет любить его и не стыдиться себя.  
  
Он хочет любить его и не чувствовать, что это неправильно, что это грех.  
  
Потому что Луи нужно одобрение в принятии. Это недостаток, который управляет его мыслями.  
  
Он просто думает, что не справится с этим, и честно удивляется тому, как вообще дошёл до этой точки. Он искренне считает, что очень близок к тому, чтобы прижать Гарри к шкафчикам в их старшей школе и выцеловать из него всю душу. Думает, что собирается совершить убийство, когда в следующий раз кто-то скажет, что Гарри  _педик_ , потому что ему нравятся женские вещи.  
  
Просто Луи переживает, что появится парень, который будет храбр достаточно, чтобы любить Гарри перед всем миром, а ему тогда просто придётся сидеть сложа руки и наблюдать за этим.  
  
Он думает, что если такое когда-нибудь произойдёт, то у него случится нервный срыв.  
  
Такой, как сейчас на мосту.  
  
И, чёрт возьми, дело в том, что там, наверху, смотря вниз, Луи снова понимает, что на самом деле он недостаточно храбр, чтобы прыгнуть. Он, блять, не такой. И он осознаёт это каждый день, когда приходит сюда все последние месяцы.  
  
Он надеется, что, если будет сидеть на краю вполне долго со всей своей болью и истощением, это просто заставит его упасть.  
  
Потому что он не хочет жить — не здесь, не сейчас, не так. Последние восемнадцать лет были потрачены на то, как поддерживать себя живым, и утрата этих инстинктов наводит на него панику, заставляет чувствовать себя бесконтрольным, напуганным.  
  
Луи сидит на вершине моста ещё час, пока его тело не замерзает, а щёки не начинают гореть от сильного ветра.  
  
Он медленно спускается вниз и едет домой.

 

***

Луи чувствует себя безжизненным, пустым. Он ходит в школу, встречается со своими футбольными друзьями, немного запоздало улыбается, не смеётся.  
  
Его разум действует очень медленно, будто что-то тянет его к земле. Всё, о чём он может думать — это все те разы, когда он приходил на мост, потому что хотел убить себя, но каждый раз возвращался в школу, как будто…  
  
_Как будто жизнь продолжается._  
  
Никаких изменений в установленном порядке, никаких изменений в чём-либо. Просто  _тяжёлое сердце_.  
  
Он не уверен, почему всегда думает, что что-то поменяется после его визитов. Думает, что, возможно, одним прекрасным днём он пойдёт на мост, посмотрит вниз и изменит свою точку зрения. Будто в нём проснётся внезапное осознание, и жизнь перевернётся с ног на голову.  
  
_Ничего._  
  
В любом случае все эти поездки только истощают его. Заставляют чувствовать себя ничем, пустотой.  
  
Заставляют чувствовать себя виновным.  
  
_Всегда виновным._  
  
Следующая неделя проходит таким же путем со всеми этими мыслями и чувствами. Дни просто переходят из одного в другой, а разум и тело отключаются. От гиперактивной личности парня остаётся только раскалывающаяся голова и вялая улыбка.  
  
На уроке математики один из его футбольных товарищей наконец-то громко и настойчиво спрашивает, что с ним происходит, но и то — только из любопытства.  
  
Луи поднимает голову от разглядывания рук, смотрит через комнату и встречается взглядом с Гарри. Брови того нахмурены, а в глазах искреннее и глубокое беспокойство.  
  
Томлинсон быстро отворачивается, краснея. Если бы он не чувствовал себя таким отдалённым от всего этого, то наверняка бы подумал, что кто-то это заметил.  
  
— Просто немного плохо себя чувствую, вот и всё, — бормочет он.  
  
— Ладно, тогда поправляйся, друг, — товарищ по команде хлопает его по спине. — У нас предстоит большая игра в четверг и вечеринка у Ника в пятницу!  
  
Луи фальшиво улыбается, кладёт голову обратно на руки и игнорирует домашнее задание. Он позволяет себе вернуться взглядом обратно к Гарри, только чтобы увидеть, как тот встаёт, подходит к столу учителя и сдаёт работу, получая взамен удивлённый взгляд, поскольку очень быстро справился.  
  
Томлинсон медленно моргает, слышит глубокий голос Гарри, но не может разобрать слова. Всё, что он знает — то, что учитель улыбается, а Гарри складывает вместо него на полку книги.  
  
Всегда даёт, но никогда не забирает.  
  


***

  
Он возвращается на мост в те выходные около шести утра, забирается наверх и наблюдает за потоком воды. У него до сих пор нет никаких намерений прыгнуть, но если он просто случайно свалится, то однозначно будет не против.  
  
Луи сидит на балке около двух часов, позволяя слезам тихо катиться вниз по щекам. Он думает о своей маме, младших сёстрах, о брате. Он думает о Зейне. О Гарри. Обо всех, кроме себя.  
  
Он не уверен, больно ему от этого или наоборот.  
  
Затем он спускается вниз, идёт к своему припаркованному на обочине пикапу и уезжает домой.  
  


***

  
Следующая неделя, ведущая к Хэллоуину, удушающая.  
  
Луи возвращается к своей гиперактивной личности, его голова не так сильно запутана, как в предыдущие две недели, но всё же это не обычный он, и это очевидно.  
  
_Понедельник_  начинается хорошо. Луи находит Зейна и остальных товарищей по команде там, где они обычно собираются перед уроками, и принимает громкое «Томмо!» на своём пути к ним.  
  
Он наслаждается свежим осенним воздухом и знакомым запахом сигаретного дыма, исходящим от Зейна, одним ухом слушая разговор друзей. Также он очень благодарен, что им отменили утреннюю тренировку.  
  
Его вырывают из маленького утреннего ступора, когда кто-то из парней спрашивает его, кем он будет на Хэллоуин и в каком наряде придёт на вечеринку к Нику.  
  
Луи чувствует, как тепло начинает распространяться по его телу, когда он вспоминает прошлогоднюю вечеринку. Он пожимает плечами в ответ и старается не думать много о прошлом Хэллоуине — он надеется, что это поможет.  
  
— Возможно, я оденусь, как девушка, — шутит Джош, толкая локтем смеющегося рядом Эйдена.  
  
— Я почти уверен, что Стайлс зарезервировал это на все последующие года, — говорит Лиам, заставляя стоящих рядом парней согнуться от смеха. Луи сжимает руки в кулаки и отводит взгляд. Утро разрушено.  
  
Ему хочется быть храбрым.  
  
Или, по крайней мере, храбрым достаточно, чтобы дать Лиаму по морде и сказать отвалить.  
  
— О-ох, — смеётся Эйден. — Мы все должны одеться, как кучка педиков.  
  
Луи чувствует, как что-то внутри обрывается и падает, и задаётся вопросом, услышал ли это кто-то, кроме него.  
  
Он сплёвывает на землю кровь, потому что слишком сильно закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, и уходит, игнорируя вопросы о том, куда он, летящие ему в спину.  
  
В итоге он ударяет шкафчик в раздевалке и довольно сильно разбивает костяшки.  
  
Зейн видит это, потому что идёт за Луи, и заставляет провести первый урок в кабинете медсестры, чтобы успокоиться. Томлинсон замечает, что друг смотрит на него так, будто что-то знает, но пытается не обращать на это много внимания.  
  
Луи снова закусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки и сдерживает всё в себе.  
  
Во  _вторник_  у них назначена ранняя утренняя тренировка. Луи чувствует себя вялым и уставшим, как и большинство парней, но они справляются.  
  
Он в каком-то роде уже привык слышать определённую лексику, пока они на поле. Такие слова, как «педик» и «гомик», и другие случайные сексистские комментарии, как «перестань вести себя, как девушка».  
  
Но сегодня, кажется, Луи сосредотачивается на них, продолжая слышать, как его товарищам по команде орут «перестать быть кучкой педиков и работать упорней». Даже тренер приказывает тренироваться лучше, используя гомофобные оскорбления.  
  
Луи закипает. Да  _чёрт возьми_.  
  
Как будто всё то время, когда он учился не обращать внимания на эти фразы на поле, внезапно исчезает, и теперь его голова просто затоплена ими. Он так зол, что чувствует, будто больше не может дышать.  
  
Луи даже не осознаёт уровень своей агрессии, пока не делает пас и всё не заканчивается тем, что мяч попадает на землю и почти наполовину вкручивается в неё. Парень с яростью срывает с себя шлем.  
  
— Какого чёрта, Томлинсон? — орёт тренер.  
  
Кровь в жилах Луи закипает, он бросает свой шлем на землю и поднимает руки вверх, чтобы потянуть себя за волосы.  
  
Он теряет голову.  
  
— Похоже, у Томмо какая-то заноза в заднице, — слышно, как бормочет один из парней, заставляя пару других заржать.  
  
— Закрой свой рот, — цедит сквозь зубы Луи, сжимая кулаки и с ненавистью пялясь на того парня.  
  
Все вокруг затихают, в замешательстве наблюдая за Луи.  
  
В конце концов тренер говорит им идти в раздевалку и принять душ. Он пытается поговорить с Луи, но тот отказывается, отговариваясь тем, что ему нужно очистить голову.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы пойти помыться вместе с остальными парнями, он едет домой и стоит под обжигающей водой, пока его злость не начинает таять и не превращается в чистейший стыд. Затем он возвращается в школу, чтобы посетить свои уроки и услышать больше грязных слов, которые забираются и зудят под его кожей.  
  
_Среда_  — день работы Луи в читальном зале, и он бы пропустил его, но позже у него тренировка (он пропустил бы её тоже, но завтра у них большая игра, а он — лучший квотербек в команде).  
  
По большей части день проходит хорошо. Здесь приятно, тихо; он сидит в библиотеке, заканчивает доклад по книге по литературе и работает над домашним заданием по химии. На перерыве к нему присоединяется Зейн, рисуя разные каракули на полях и развлекая его тихим разговором. Он спрашивает о том, что случилось на днях, и Луи просто уклоняется от ответа.  
  
Дело в том, что Зейн — его лучший друг с рождения. Они живут по соседству, так что это базовый универсальный закон: парни должны быть хорошими друзьями. И очень часто Луи кажется, что Зейн — единственный здравомыслящий человек в его жизни. Будто только он один видит сквозь фасад противоречий консервативной жизни, что укрепился между их обществом. Зейн умный, Зейн настоящий, Зейн — единственный, кто не наслаждается грубыми и оскорбительными комментариями и поведением.  
  
Зейн и Луи делятся всем. Зейн — это причина, почему Луи чувствует стыд и вину. Потому что он  _уже давно не делится абсолютно всем_. Страх потерять друга делает это невозможным.  
  
После того как Малик уходит, Луи смотрит на надписи, которые тот ему оставил, и вздыхает. Он кладёт голову на стол и проводит так следующий урок, ведущий к обеденному перерыву.  
  
Ему удаётся проскользнуть и выйти из столовой незамеченным с яблоком и бутылкой воды. Парень решает поберечь своё психическое здоровье и остаётся в библиотеке, чтобы не стать предметом грубых насмешек своих товарищей по команде.  
  
Луи сидит и наблюдает за другими учениками, которые тоже решили провести перерыв в библиотеке, чтобы покушать, остро осознавая, что Гарри — один из них. Он изо всех сил пытается не смотреть на него слишком часто, но это сложно, когда сам может чувствовать взгляд парня и его ирландского друга.  
  
Он идёт в туалет после того, как доедает яблоко, и когда возвращается, замечает бутерброд со шпинатом и помидорами возле своей сумки вместе с пакетиком нарезанной сладкой картошки с коричневым сахаром.   
  
А ещё рядом записка:  
  
_такому сильному и красивому футболисту, как ты, нужно много кушать. надеюсь, тебе понравится: -)_  
  
Единственная хорошая вещь в маленьком городе — домашняя еда. Это обычное дело, поэтому не стоить опасаться и не есть её. И Луи ест. С маленькой улыбкой и румянцем на лице, свободно бросая взгляды в сторону Найла, который выглядит слишком самодовольно, и Гарри, что сидит с полностью красными щеками.  
  
Поэтому среда, на самом деле, не такая уж и плохая.  
  
_Четверг_  — вспышка командного духа. Жизнь в маленьком городке означает, что футбол очень важен, что домашние игры — это целые события, которые ждёт и навещает каждый, что школа закрывается, чтобы провести этот день и показать гордость.  
  
После трёх непрерывных лет голова Луи трещит от школьного спортивного гимна, от надменных песнопений и от здоровых парней, которые подкидывают тебя в воздух.  
  
В такие дни, как сегодня,  _говорятся и делаются самые ужасные вещи_.  
  
Дни, когда каждый заряжен адреналином, надеждой и высокомерием. Дни, когда учителя прикладывают больше усилий для поддержания хорошего поведения учеников, потому что футболисты  _не могут_  попасть в беду перед игрой. Дни, когда легко определить, кто совсем не в духе.  
  
Гарри — не один из тех людей, а если говорить честно, то очень даже наоборот.  
  
Он в юбке для черлидеров («с леггинсами, конечно», — Луи представляет, как парень говорит это), в большом удобном на вид свитере и с помпонами. Все черлидеры просто обожают Гарри, и Томлинсон часто задаётся вопросом, знают ли они о его ориентации, поскольку Найл встречается с одной из них.  
  
Луи знает, что, хотя девушки обычно более нежны, они тоже могут быть плохими. Он слышал, как много представительниц женского пола в их дерьмовой школе говорят ужасные вещи о парнях. Но всё же большинство из черлидерш кажутся милыми, и, без всякого сомнения, они любят Гарри.  
  
Хотя он думает, что это невозможно — не любить Гарри. С его добрым сердцем, широкой улыбкой и невероятной смелостью быть самим собой.  
  
— Хей, Стайлс, маленький пидор. Оделся, как девушка, в надежде, что какой-то парень здесь, возможно, трахнет тебя?  
  
— Отвали, Марк. Чтобы ты знал, он настоящий дамский угодник, — говорит Джесси, оборачивая руку вокруг талии Гарри. Несколько других чирлидерш вздыхают и закатывают глаза. Они уже давно привыкли с флиртом относиться к Гарри, хотя он никогда, Луи знает наверняка, не вёл себя, как стопроцентный натурал.  
  
— Правильно, — фыркает Марк, поддевая юбку Гарри. — Он даже носит вашу одежду.  
  
— У одежды нет пола, — мягко отвечает Гарри, разглаживая юбку. Найл хлопает его по спине в знак гордости.  
  
— Что?  
  
— У одежды нет пола, — говорит он громче, но так же мягко.  
  
Джош в ответ закатывает глаза.  
  
— Да, хорошо, педик. Тогда почему никто из нас не носит эти женские шмотки?  
  
Гарри осторожно прочищает горло и спокойно смотрит прямо на этих парней.  
   
— Мужчины, представители восточных культур, очень часто используют юбки как часть своего гардероба.  
  
Сердце Луи увеличивается в пять раз, когда он наблюдает за Гарри, его нежной храбростью. Он такой открытый,  _всё_  в нём такое открытое, что если бы эти два придурка извинились перед ним прямо сейчас, то он с улыбкой бы их простил и обнял, будто у него нет никакой горечи и обиды на сердце.  
  
Два парня стоят и смотрят на Гарри, ничего не говоря. В конце концов они не извиняются, а уходят с простым:  
  
— Как скажешь, пидор.  
  
Луи задаётся вопросом, кому больнее в этот момент. Ему или Гарри?  
  
_Пятница_  — последняя капля на этой неделе. Ужасная.  
  
Особенно потому, что они выиграли игру. Это означает, что фразу «мы показали этим педикам» слышно на каждом шагу. Это означает высокомерие и эгоистичность. Луи поздравляют словами, которые он предпочёл бы не слышать.  
  
Он играл хорошо прошлой ночью, выложил всю свою агрессию на поле, но это заставляет его сейчас чувствовать себя опустошённым.  
  
Улыбающийся и краснеющий Гарри в школе — честно говоря, самая красивая вещь на Земле, и Луи даже не пытается скрыть своё желание. Он беззастенчиво пялится и кусает губу, игнорируя товарищей, которые стоят в коридоре в ожидании начала уроков.  
  
Томлинсон заставляет Гарри покраснеть ещё больше, и хотя он немного довольствуется этим, это также убивает его. Всё, о чём он может думать — что если бы он был достаточно храбр, то этот мальчик мог бы любить его.  
  
(Луи часто представляет, какими ещё способами он мог бы заставить Гарри покраснеть. Играя с его пальцами, шепча ему что-то на ушко. Целуя его щёчки, шею, бёдра.)  
  
Он вздыхает, медленно моргает и снова закусывает нижнюю губу. Если бы кто-то обратил внимание, то точно заметил бы, что Луи пялится на Гарри, даже больше — мечтает о нём.  
  
Томлинсон находится в трансе, пока нерешительная улыбка Гарри и короткий взмах рукою не выбивают его оттуда. Парень краснеет ещё сильнее, пытаясь выпрямить спину (ха).  
  
Луи улыбается ему в ответ и тоже застенчиво машет. Этот момент кажется таким интимным, будто они — единственные люди в коридоре, школе, мире. Будто всё остальное не имеет отношения к океану чувств, который они разделяют между собой.  
  
Но они не одни, всегда есть напоминание.  
  
— Кому ты машешь… Ох, — Эйден хмурится. — Почему ты улыбаешься этому педику? Он был одет в грёбаную юбку вчера, ты что, не видел?  
  
Первое позитивное взаимодействие с Гарри за год, и оно разрушено.  
  
Луи возвращает взгляд к Гарри и видит, как тот улыбается с нежно-розовым румянцем на щеках. Его взгляд опущен вниз, где он играет со своими пальцами. Найл, который стоит рядом с ним со своей девушкой, замечает это и смотрит на Луи, ухмыляется и толкает локтем Гарри, заставляя его покраснеть ещё сильнее.  
  
Луи не хочет, чтобы эта улыбка исчезла.  
  
— Видел, — отвечает он Эйдену, заставляя его и Лиама нахмуриться.  
  
— Я почти уверен, что он педик, друг.  
  
Луи качает головой, не соглашаясь.  
  
— Нет, — говорит он. — Стайлс нормальный.  
  
Джош смотрит на него, как на ненормального.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Да. Он хороший парень.  
  
Джош и Эйден оба смотрят на Гарри, а затем переводят взгляд на Луи.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Томлинсон чувствует себя хорошо, зная, что сейчас прекратил издёвки над Гарри, но ещё он чувствует себя более опустошённо и очень-очень грустно. Он хотел бы просто наорать на них и сказать, чтобы они заткнулись. Он хотел бы подойти к Гарри и поцеловать его со всей страстью, показывая своим товарищам средний палец.  
  
Весь оставшийся день Луи только и делает, что поворачивает голову, когда один из его друзей по команде издевается над каким-то другим ребенком. Он снова наполняется яростью.  
  


***

  
— Эй, там, простите?  
  
Луи вздрагивает, его тело напрягается.  
  
Он снова на вершине моста, потому что эта неделя была слишком тяжёлой, даже если в ней было несколько хороших моментов. Он просто нуждается в этом. Когда он там, наверху, сидит на выступающей балке и смотрит вниз на темнеющую реку, то получает то, что ему помогает — он будто раскупоривает все эмоции, которые держал в себе, и заставляет их исчезнуть в шумящей воде. Это просто… успокаивающе.  
  
Около часа Луи проводит почти в полной тишине, только иногда слышит рык оленей или щебетание птиц и где-то вдалеке шум моторов в пробке в оживлённую хэллоуинскую ночь. Но никаких голосов. Вообще.  
  
— Хей? — слышит он снова, и какая-то часть его мозга думает, что это нереально. — Слушай, — вздыхает голос. — Я знаю, что ты там, Луи. Я вижу твою белую обувь. На подошве левого кроссовка есть смайлик, хотя я не вижу его прямо сейчас, потому что ты слишком высоко, но… ты там.  
  
Луи сглатывает. Моргает. Последний час у него в голове на повторе проигрывались только два воспоминания: как Гарри улыбнулся ему в коридоре в тот день, и как в прошлом году он прижал его к своей груди и выдыхал в эти прекрасные уста.  
  
— Ты спустишься вниз, или мне придётся залезать к тебе? Чтобы ты знал, я очень неуклюжий и ещё немного боюсь высоты, поэтому я не хочу делать это, но если нужно, то сделаю.  
  
Между ними возникает пауза, и единственные слышные звуки сейчас — шелестящие от холодного сильного ветра деревья и бурлящая внизу речка. Луи думает, что Стайлс не такой уж и глупый и не полезет на вершину моста ради парня, который ему так и не позвонил. Нет, он не такой. Это опасно и неразумно, и Гарри должен чувствовать горечь из-за того, что Томлинсон сделал ему.  
  
— Хорошо тогда, — произносит парень, громко и принуждённо вздыхая.  
  
Луи закрывает глаза.  
  
— Тебе не нужно подниматься сюда, я в порядке.  
  
— Тогда ты спустишься вниз?  
  
Томлинсон сглатывает, сильнее зажмуривая глаза.  
  
— Не сейчас.  
  
— Ладно, тогда я лезу к тебе.  
  
Резкий скрипящий звук, который издаёт самодельная лестница, пока парень карабкается вверх, напоминает Луи то, как он сам час назад залезал сюда.  
  
Его сердце замирает.  
  
— Ох, чёрт. Это ужасно, — произносит тот, и Луи хочется наорать на него, сказать, чтобы он остановился и, чёрт возьми, слез обратно. А ещё он хочет крепко-крепко обнять его и сказать, что любит. — Если я умру, то это будет на твоей совести. Вот дерьмо!.. Не смотреть вниз, не смотреть вниз.  
  
Скрипящие звуки прекращаются. Появляется новый — шмыганье носом.  
  
— Я посмотрел вниз, и, чёрт, ты — ответственный за то, что мои джинсы уже немного порвались.  
  
И Луи смеётся. Искренне смеётся. Немного отчаянно, но всё-таки по-настоящему.  
  
— Мне показалось, или это был счастливый звук?  
  
Луи слышит улыбку в его голосе и продолжает держать глаза закрытыми, надеясь, что это, возможно, поможет ему не развалиться на части от приближающегося момента.  
  
— Лу, — говорит парень, затаив дыхание. — Привет.  
  
Луи глубоко вдыхает через нос, его грудь дрожит на выдохе. Он чувствует, как тот копошится возле него и затем, по-видимому, садится. Его рука оборачивается вокруг руки Луи, а ладонь сжимает предплечье.  
  
 — Я… Я напуган до смерти, поэтому… Поэтому я буду, — Томлинсон чувствует, как парень сжимает его руку и тревожно посмеивается, — держаться за тебя.  
  
Он кивает, сосредотачиваясь на контроле своего дыхания.  
  
— Итак, — слышит он после нескольких минут тревожного молчания. — Это приятно — снова быть так близко. Быть рядом с тобой. Мне не особо нравится холод, и темнота, и, ты знаешь, часть с мостом, но я возьму всё, что смогу получить.  
  
В голосе слышны отголоски напряжения, и Луи наконец-то набирается достаточно смелости, чтобы посмотреть в глаза парню — Гарри. Волосы того забраны в пучок, а всё лицо окрашено белым цветом.  
  
— Кем ты вообще должен был быть? — выпаливает Томлинсон.  
  
На какую-то секунду Гарри выглядит застенчиво, ёрзая на попе, чтобы устроиться поудобней.  
  
— Я призрак, — мягко отвечает он.  
  
Луи поднимает от удивления бровь, и Гарри улыбается ему, выглядя совсем не как жуткое привидение. Шатен отводит взгляд, чтобы не поцеловать его.  
  
Тихо приблизительно три секунды.  
  
— Итак, — снова начинает Гарри. — Ты планируешь прыгать или просто наслаждаешься видом?  
  
Луи игнорирует вопрос и спрашивает сам:  
  
— Почему ты ходишь этим путём?  
  
Гарри глубоко вздыхает, проявляя интерес к краям толстовки Луи, которые он прослеживает дрожащими кончиками пальцев.  
  
— Мой дом находится дальше по дороге, — говорит он почти грустно. — Возможно, если бы ты позвонил мне в течение года, то знал бы это.  
  
Луи вздрагивает, но отказывается признавать это.  
  
— Ты ходишь этой дорогой каждый день?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Тут темно.  
  
— Обычно я не возвращаюсь так поздно.  
  
— Почему сегодня ты поздно?  
  
— Я ждал, когда начнётся вечеринка Ника, — отвечает он.  
  
— Почему ты до сих пор не там?  
  
Гарри мягко смеётся и качает головой. Он отводит взгляд.  
  
— Там не было тебя, — говорит он, будто это очевидный маленький секрет.  
  
Сердце Луи замирает. Он не знает, что ответить. Делает глубокий вдох и тихо спрашивает, несмотря на то, что все фибры его души говорят не быть мудаком.  
  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что я бы поговорил с тобой, если бы был там?  
  
Между ними воцаряется тишина, и Луи жалеет о сказанных словах, как только они соскальзывают с губ. Он слышит, как Гарри сглатывает.  
  
— Нет, — грустно отвечает он. — Но я знаю, что ты хотел бы.  
  
Луи закрывает глаза, его брови хмурятся. Он ненавидит то, как много Гарри видит, ненавидит то, насколько он прозрачный для этого парня.  
  
— Ты… ты видел меня до сегодняшней ночи?  
  
— Здесь? — спрашивает Гарри. Луи кивает. — Да. Первый раз я очень долго делал домашнее задание, поэтому мне пришлось поздно нести сладкую картошку сюда для маленьких оленят, которые потеряли свою маму. Её сбили на дороге, я устроил похороны, закопал её, сделал крест, всё, как положено, в общем, — он медленно растягивает слова. — В любом случае я увидел, как ты забирался наверх, и, не знаю, я просто наблюдал за тобой, пока ты не слез, чтобы, ты знаешь, удостовериться, что ты всё-таки спустишься.  
  
Луи сглатывает и кивает.  
  
— Во второй раз я шёл домой с рынка и увидел твои пикап, припаркованный на обочине. Поэтому я свернул на тропинку к реке и наблюдал за тобой снова, — Гарри нервно смеётся. — Вслух это звучит немного жутко.  
  
— Больше ни разу? — тихо спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри в замешательстве хмурит брови.  
  
— Были другие разы?  
  
Томлинсон решает проигнорировать вопрос, глубоко вдыхая.  
  
— Что заставило тебя заговорить в этот раз?  
  
— В последнее время ты был странным в школе. Я наблюдаю за тобой там тоже, — он снова нервно смеётся. — После первого раза я подумал, что, возможно, ты заболел от того, что так долго сидишь здесь на морозе, но… но это не так.  
  
— А что же тогда? — оборонительно спрашивает Луи, но без боя.  
  
— Ты скажи мне, — отвечает Гарри, смотря на него.  
  
— Я ещё не совсем уверен.  
  
Краем глаза Луи видит, как тот задумчиво кивает.  
  
— Ты знал, что я спрыгнул с этого моста раньше? Поэтому я призрак.  
  
Луи смотрит на него, хмыкает и поднимает одну бровь.  
  
— И как призрак хочу предупредить тебя не делать то, что сделал я, — объясняет Гарри, крошечная улыбка играет на его лице.  
  
Томлинсон закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ты не призрак, Гарри.  
  
— Ох, нет, призрак! — восторжённо и мило выкрикивает Гарри. — Я призрак, который преследует этот город!  
  
Луи начинает улыбаться, поэтому отворачивается, чтобы скрыть это.  
  
— Разве призракам не нужно… закончить незаконченные дела, чтобы перейти на тот свет?  
  
— Да! — говорит Гарри с широко распахнутыми глазами и ртом, будто он действительно даже не подумал об этом, пока Луи не сказал. Поэтому он решает воспользоваться преимуществом. — Да, им нужно!  
  
Луи поворачивается к нему и вопросительно поднимает бровь.  
  
_— И ты — моё._  
  
Томлинсон неожиданно краснеет и хмурится.  
  
— Эм, что?  
  
— Ты — моё незаконченное дело, — констатирует Гарри, будто это самая простая и очевидная вещь в мире.  
  
Луи опускает взгляд вниз. Он чувствует, как начинает дрожать снова, пока его тело наполняется стыдом. Он шмыгает носом, сглатывает, надеясь, что Гарри не слышит его дрожь, и говорит:  
  
— Ты не нравишься мне так, Гарри.  
  
— Видишь, — начинает Стайлс, и Луи слышит улыбку в его голосе, — вот где, я думаю, ты врёшь.  
  
Челюсть Томлинсона напрягается. Если кто-то здесь призрак, так это он. Такой прозрачный.  
   
— Я знаю, что нравлюсь тебе, Луи, — мягко говорит Гарри. — Так же как и знаю, что мой номер сохранён у тебя в телефоне точно там, где я его записал.  
  
Луи чувствует слёзы в своих глазах, потому что Гарри прав. Так чертовски прав. Он нравится ему. Нравится до невозможности сильно. Его контакт до сих пор не тронут, а номер сохранён не только в телефоне, а в памяти от всех тех раз, когда он думал позвонить.  
  
И Луи уже больше не может бороться с собой. Он говорит:  
  
— Я не могу быть с тобой.  
  
Его голова наклоняется вниз, а глаза закрываются, чтобы остановить предательские слёзы, скользящие по щекам. Большая ладонь нежно прикасается к его лицу, и Гарри мягко проводит ей дорожку по его щетине.  
  
— Нет, можешь, — шепчет он, будто Луи глупенький, что так подумал.  
  
Это ранит так сильно. Всё ранит. Он подаётся к руке Гарри и отвечает:  
  
— Я не могу любить тебя так, как ты этого заслуживаешь.  
  
Рука Гарри движется к подбородку и поднимает голову вверх. Луи поворачивается, чтобы встретиться с Гарри взглядом, и тот спрашивает:  
  
— И какой же любви я заслуживаю?  
  
Луи прокручивал столько слов и мыслей в своей голове об этом, пытаясь найти причину, почему он не позволяет себе то, что хочет и может иметь.  
  
— Громкую, открытую любовь, — он сглатывает и снова закрывает глаза, не желая, чтобы Гарри увидел в них позор. — А не ту, которую боятся показать миру.  
  
Гарри мягко смеётся, убирая руку с лица Луи и снова перемещая её на его предплечье.  
  
— Значит, это любовь, которую, ты думаешь, я хочу, да?  
  
Разум Луи пустеет. Полностью и совершенно пустеет. Томлинсон открывает глаза и снова встречается с Гарри взглядом. Он хмурит брови и пытается найти что-то в глазах парня, может быть, « _Да! Да! Я хочу экстравагантности! Я хочу фейерверки, марширующие оркестры и признание в любви такое громкое, чтобы услышал весь мир! Чтобы весь мир знал, что я — твой, а ты — мой!_ »  
  
Нет. Он не может найти. В зелёных глазах нет ничего такого.  
  
Луи отводит взгляд и хмурится.  
  
Гарри перемещает руку, которая была обернута вокруг предплечья Томлинсона, и кладет её на его ладонь, заставляя дрожь пробежать по телу.  
  
— Снаружи по листьям барабанит дождь, — мягко поёт Гарри глубоким идеальным голосом. — Мне кажется, будто они аплодируют нам. Тихой любви, что мы создали*.  
  
Луи чувствует, как в горле возникает ком эмоций, и он пытается проглотить его. Тело кричит ему лечь и сделать глубокий вдох. Вместо этого он смотрит на Гарри.  
   
— Что?  
  
— Это песня, — Гарри смотрит в сторону. — Рэя Ламонтейна.  
  
Луи не знает, как реагировать, поэтому не отвечает. Вместо этого он сидит, рука Гарри лежит на его дрожащей руке. Пульс пробивается сквозь вены и кожу ладони парня, и Луи слышит его. Это ново для него. Это тепло. Это эмоции, которые он игнорировал, отталкивая подальше от себя. Его сопротивление рушится.  
  
— Какую последнюю песню ты слушал, — спрашивает Гарри, смотря с любопытством, — прежде чем пришёл сюда?  
  
— «The Storm» — Airborne Toxic Event.  
  
Гарри моргает, делает очаровательно внимательное выражение лица и говорит:  
  
— Это хорошая песня. Они мне нравятся, — он делает паузу и неловко смеётся. — После того как, эм, я понял, что ты мне не позвонишь, я долго слушал одну из их песен на повторе.  
  
— Какую? — сглатывает Луи.  
  
Гарри бросает на него взгляд и улыбается краешком губ, не стыдясь своего признания.  
   
— «Safe».  
  
Луи моргает. Он не уверен, какая это, ведь много их песен звучат похоже. Он делает себе мысленную заметку посмотреть её позже.  
  
После минуты тишины Гарри говорит снова:  
  
— Ты знаешь, когда делаешь что-то, и это чувствуется действительно хорошо? Ты думаешь, что ничто никогда не сделает эту особенную вещь лучше. Или, я не знаю, когда ты пробуешь что-то на вкус, и нет ни единого шанса, что кто-то сможет сделать эту еду лучше, да?  
  
Луи хмурит брови, но кивает.  
  
— Да, поэтому ты уверен, что у тебя уже была лучшая еда. Или ты уже почувствовал лучшее от этой вещи, правильно? И это хорошо, типа тебе нравится и прочее.  
  
Гарри смеётся и сжимает руку Луи.  
  
— Но потом одним днём… Одним днём ты пробуешь эту еду от другого человека, или делаешь эту вещь другим способом, или с другим человеком, и ты просто такой: « _О боже мой, это намного лучше! Как долго я мог упускать это?_ »  
  
Луи однозначно знает это чувство.  
  
— И вот это  _ты для меня_.  
  
Томлинсон не понимает.  
  
— Я целовал целую дюжину людей — парней и девушек — и,  _Господи_ , ничто не сравнится с тобой. Будто между нами какая-то химия, — Гарри улыбается, смотря вниз, где он играет с пальцами Луи. Его глаза сияют. — Что-то действительно особенное, я знаю это. Просто… прикасаться к твоей руке — слишком много, но в тоже время недостаточно. Это ошеломляюще, но прекрасно.  
  
— Поцелуй с тобой — мой первый поцелуй с парнем, — Луи краснеет, его сердце колотится. — И единственный.  
  
Пальцы Гарри крепче сжимают его ладонь. Луи чувствует, как это невероятно, напряжённо и сильно. Он с трепетом выдыхает.  
  
— Хочешь узнать, какую любовь я хочу?  
  
Ответ Луи застревает в горле.  
  
— Да, — выдавливает он.  
  
— Я хочу ту любовь, которая будет только моей. Ту, которая будет между простынёй, что будет согревать меня ночью, знаешь? Ту, от которой у меня будет перехватывать дыхание без взрывов и признаний, — Луи наблюдает за Гарри, который, кажется, полностью уходит в себя и свои мысли. — Я хочу любовь, которая будет чувствоваться, как дом, как уют. Как будто одного взгляда твоего партнёра достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности.  
  
Он делает вдох.  
  
— Мне не нужно, чтобы целый мир знал, что он — мой, а я — его. Пока я сам буду знать, что он — мой, а больше никто, я буду счастлив. Очень, очень счастлив.  
  
По щекам Луи наконец-то начинают скатываться слёзы. Он больше не может держать их в себе.  
  
Гарри осторожно за ним наблюдает, Луи может сказать это наверняка, потому что его кожа горит под взглядом парня.  
  
— Ты счастлив, Луи? — невероятно мягко спрашивает Стайлс.  
  
Луи качает головой, всхлипывая. Гарри сжимает его руку.  
  
— Мне страшно. Я  _так напуган_ , Гарри. Все вокруг здесь такие чертовски… — он бросает свободную руку в воздух, пока другая лежит в руке Гарри, и размахивает ею перед собой. — Чёрт возьми, я такой гей. И, Господи, это первый раз, когда я сказал это вслух.  
  
Луи нервно смеётся, слёзы ручейками катятся по его щекам.  
  
— Это просто так чертовски  _тяжело_. Мне даже страшно подумать о  _парнях_ , потому что люди будут… — он зажмуривает глаза. — У меня действительно паранойя, потому что я боюсь того, что смогут сказать другие и… — Луи останавливается, делая глубокий вдох. — И я недостаточно храбр, чтобы быть открытым геем. Не здесь. Никогда здесь. Я стыжусь этого. Стыжусь себя. Я слишком большой трус, чтобы смутить себя. Я…  
  
Гарри сжимает его ладонь в знак физической поддержки.  
   
— Я слишком большой трус даже для того, чтобы показать человеку, который мне нравится, хоть какой-то знак внимания.  
  
Он шепчет это так сломано. Так тихо и хрупко. Его сердце кажется разорванным и одновременно необычайно целым. Будто это то, в чём он  _нуждался_. Уязвимость.  
  
Луи просто выливает своё сердце в реку. Позволяет ему выбраться из груди и прыгнуть вниз.  
  
И это чувствуется хорошо. Чертовски хорошо. Как облегчение. Будто ему уже не нужно нести целый мир на своих плечах.  
  
Это ранит. Это больно, но, Господи, эта боль хорошая и стоит того. Он знает это.  
  
_Как внезапное осознание._  
   
— Давай спустимся вниз, ладно? — бормочет Гарри. — Я хочу тебя обнять и… — он делает паузу, ища взглядом глаза Луи. — Мне действительно страшно здесь.  
  
— Будь осторожен, пожалуйста, — шепчет Томлинсон, когда Гарри использует его плечо, чтобы опереться и встать. Он застывает на месте и смотрит вниз на Луи, сжимая руками один из стальных кабелей.  
  
— Ты будь осторожен. Я здесь призрак!  
  
Луи смеётся так сильно, хотя это чертовски глупо. Господи. Этот парень. Невероятно удивительный и ужасный в то же время.  
  
Как только Гарри оказывается на земле, Луи ощущает, как меняется атмосфера в воздухе, как менее напряжённой чувствуется обстановка. Будто молекулы эмоций Гарри — это флюиды Луи, и он чувствует их частоты. Они так напряжены, и времени не хватает, чтобы разобрать одну эмоцию, как другая уже ощущается на пути.  
  
Когда его собственные ноги наконец-то касаются земли, Луи чувствует себя живым, как никогда. И истощённым тоже.  
  
Он до сих пор дрожит. Чёрт, да. Но руки Гарри оборачиваются вокруг него и поглощают, распространяя спокойствие по его телу. Он тает.  
  
Гарри держит Луи на старой сельской дороге, пока его тело не перестаёт трястись, а дыхание не выравнивается. Гарри держит его, пока он не крепнет достаточно, чтобы удержать себя на весу. Хотя даже тогда кудрявый не отпускает его.  
  
— Пойдём ко мне домой, хорошо? — бормочет он, его дыхание опаляет шею Луи.  
  
Тот кивает, вдыхая невероятный запах парня.  
  


***

  
Листья хрустят под их обувью, пока они идут в темноте. Луи чувствует, как усталость и истощение пробираются сквозь его кости. Он слабый, хрупкий. Его тело наполняется тяжестью, поэтому он волочит по асфальту ноги. Его рука находится в руке Гарри, и это единственная вещь, которая придаёт ему силы, чтобы не скрутиться в клубочек на асфальте и не забыть во сне всё, что он хотел сделать с собой и себе.  
  
Гарри как вежливое напоминание, что всё хорошо. Тепло его руки распространяется по руке Луи и дальше по телу; мягкая хватка успокаивает. Луи ощущает понимание через стук сердца Гарри, который чувствует через его ладонь — ни разу с ним не сложилось впечатление, что неправильно то, что Луи думает, чувствует или делает.  
  
_Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо._

 

***

Гарри живёт в большом двухэтажном сельском доме. Когда он открывает дверь и заводит Луи внутрь, всё ещё держа за руку, Томлинсон думает, что в этой жизни не хочет испытывать что-либо другое. Никогда в жизни не хочет избежать чувства открытости, которое окутывает его, когда он просто входит в дом с рукой Гарри в своей руке.  
  
— Гарри, что-то ты сегодня рано…  
  
Луи застывает, слыша голос, его ладонь разжимается.  
  
Выскользнуть, уйти, избежать.  
  
Но Гарри не отпускает, и Луи опускает взгляд на их переплетённые руки, а затем поднимает его на женщину, которая встаёт с дивана. Должно быть, она мама Гарри, такая же красивая, как и он.  
  
— Ох, ты, наверное, Луи!  
  
Глаза парня широко распахиваются, потому что люди вокруг знают, кто он такой, но сейчас это кажется по-другому.  
  
— Мам! — громко стонет Гарри. Луи смотрит на него, и под белой краской на лице выступает заметный румянец. Его сердцебиение учащается.  
  
— Меня зовут Энн, дорогой, — сладко говорит она, протягивая руку. Луи нерешительно отпускает ладонь Гарри, чтобы ответить на рукопожатие. — Я много слышала о тебе. Очень приятно, наконец-то, познакомиться с тобой.  
  
Луи сглатывает, его разум мутнеет.  
  
— Вы не… Эм… — он моргает и смотрит на Гарри. — Что?  
  
Энн хмурится и тоже смотрит на сына, который стоит с каменным выражением лица. В его глазах мерцает слабое осуждение и лёгкое предупреждение.  
  
— Ох, — ловит мысль Энн, печальное тепло распространяется в её взгляде. Она сочувственно улыбается, и Луи вздрагивает, когда она притягивает его в объятия. — Не переживай ни о чём таком. Всё хорошо.  
  
Луи хочет заплакать, когда слышит эти слова. Принятие, понимание. То, чего он хочет слышать всю жизнь.  
  
Но вместо этого он выпускает громкий вздох облегчения, что заставляет Гарри нервно засмеяться.  
  
— Мам, — слегка вздрагивает Гарри, хватая Луи за руку, вытаскивая его из объятий.  
  
Женщина мягко фыркает и отстраняется. Всё в ней похоже на дом, на уют, прямо как и в Гарри.  
  
— Хорошо, — она закатывает глаза. — Я, наверное, пойду спать после чашечки чая. Мне налить в чайник побольше воды, чтобы хватило на вас двоих тоже?  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, — отвечает Гарри и утягивает Луи наверх.  
  


***

  
— Я быстро приму душ, смою краску с лица, а затем мы спустимся вниз, хорошо?  
  
Луи молча кивает. Он осматривает комнату Гарри и впитывает в себя весеннее тепло, которое она распространяет. Стены в ней окрашены в пастельно-фиолетовый цвет, а пол устелен тёмным деревянным паркетом. Небольшая уютная кровать укрыта покрывалом с цветочным принтом, на котором лежат соответствующие подушки. На столе из тёмного дерева аккуратно сложены в стопку книги, учебники, журналы и такие декоративные вещи, как ваза с ромашками и подставка для письменных принадлежностей.  
  
Стены в комнате чистые и аккуратные, что делает её визуально намного больше, за исключением маленького уголка возле стола, где наклеено много разных заметок, фото и цитат. Это делает комнату очень милой и живой, прекрасно раскрывает личность Гарри.  
  
— Хочешь надеть какую-нибудь чистую одежду? — спрашивает Гарри, отрывая Луи от разглядывания комнаты. Томлинсон возвращает свой взгляд к парню и видит, как тот снимает своё длинное чёрное пальто.  
  
— Если ты не против.  
  
— Конечно, нет, — бормочет Гарри и приседает, открывая нижний ящик. Его футболка поднимается на спине, и Луи задыхается.  
  
— Это…  _татуировка_?  
  
Гарри подпрыгивает и падает на задницу, опуская футболку вниз. Его лицо горит красным под белой краской, и он смотрит на Луи с застенчивой улыбкой и широко распахнутыми глазами.  
  
— Ты не должен был увидеть её, — робко шепчет он. Закусывает губу и берёт для них обоих спортивные штаны.  
  
— Что это? — хриплым голосом спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Эм-м… — Гарри прочищает горло и встаёт. — Это бантик. Я сделал его, когда мне было шестнадцать, вместе со своей сестрой. Ты никогда её не встречал, у неё есть близкий друг в городе, в котором мы жили до переезда, и она осталась у него.  
  
Луи сглатывает и кивает, наблюдая, как Гарри подходит ближе и затем поворачивается, поднимая тонкую ткань вверх. Луи закусывает губу при виде маленького изящного бантика, вытатуированного прямо над изгибом задницы. Он светло-розового цвета и небольшого размера, где-то пять сантиметров в длину и, может, три сантиметра в ширину. Луи чувствует, как у него перехватывает дыхание.  
  
— Мне не нравится выставлять его напоказ. Просто это немного… глупо? Я не знаю, в своё время он мне нравился, но сейчас… Ты понимаешь.  
  
Луи хмурит брови.  
  
— Мне нравится, — говорит он. — Это мило.  
  
Гарри поворачивается и улыбается.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Луи кивает со всей серьёзностью, проглатывая так много слов, которые хотят вырваться. Гарри тяжело выдыхает и складывает на кровати одежду для Луи, снова глядя на него с крошечной улыбкой.  
  
— Я не буду долго, обещаю.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Луи, наблюдая, как парень проскальзывает в ванную и закрывает за собой дверь. Он ненавидит то, каким отдалённым от Гарри себя чувствует. Отдалённым от себя.  
  
Через дверь он слышит, как Гарри снимает остальную одежду, слышит, как он включает воду в кране. Безошибочно разбирает звуки, когда тот начинает чистить зубы.  
  
И внезапно Луи переполняет одиночество. Оно просто омывает, затапливает его. Запах Гарри окружает, но Луи не может увидеть парня, и это кажется ему таким знакомым.  
  
Знакомым, как смотреть на него, но не иметь возможности заговорить, прикоснуться. Гарри голый по другую сторону двери, и у Луи нет шанса увидеть это.  
  
Его кожа зудит, новая волна стыда заполняет его поры.  
  
Вина.  
  
Потому что он мог позвонить Гарри. Он мог, чёрт возьми. И ещё он мог уделять больше внимания тому, как все эти месяцы чувствовал себя Стайлс. Ведь он легко мог поскользнуться на мосту, играя на линии смерти, как делал это обычно. И Гарри знает всё это.  
  
Господи, Гарри  _знает_.  
  
Осознавая то, что Гарри  _знает_ , Луи чувствует себя таким открытым, таким  _уязвимым_. И он не хочет сидеть со всей этой хрупкостью, не в одиночку. Он недостаточно эмоционально силён, чтобы сделать это.  
  
Поэтому Луи встаёт, подходит к двери и, когда слышит, как выключается кран, тихо стучит.  
  
Господи, он хочет увидеть голую кожу Гарри. Он хочет увидеть то, чего жаждал месяцами, то, за что терзал себя. Если это грех, то он хочет сгореть. А если это, чёрт возьми, просто двое людей вместе, то он хочет почувствовать, что это нормально, правильно.  
  
— Лу? — он слышит, как Гарри зовёт.  
  
— Эм, да, — Луи закрывает глаза и сглатывает, смущаясь. — Я м-могу присоединиться к тебе?  
  
На пару секунд между ними повисает тишина. Луи задерживает дыхание.  
  
Он слышит, как шлёпают босые ноги Гарри, когда тот подходит к двери, слышит, как щёлкает дверной замок. В проёме появляется голова Гарри, его волосы распущены и свободно спадают на плечи беспорядочными локонами.  
  
— Я без одежды, — говорит он, как ребёнок, дуя губы. Розовые.  _Пухлые_.  
  
— Это… это ничего, — Луи вздыхает, его грудь сжимается.  
  
Гарри полностью открывает дверь, и Луи входит внутрь, играя с рукавами своей толстовки. Стайлс возвращается назад в душевую кабинку, открывает шторку и включает воду в душе.  
Луи замирает, когда наконец-то позволяет себе посмотреть на обнажённого Гарри.  
  
Все его тело начинает гореть при виде парня перед ним. Мягкие бока, словно поцелуи ангела, молочная кожа с небольшими крапинками коричневых веснушек… В нём нет ни малейшей части, которую Луи не считал бы полностью  _ошеломляющей_. Его маленькая круглая попка, бантик, царапинки и шрамы на узких коленках, худенькие бёдра. Всё.  
  
Господи, он просто  _потрясающий_.  
  
Он такой прекрасный, что Луи не выдерживает и говорит это робким бездыханным голосом.  
И хоть он немного смущён из-за своих слов, он рад, что сделал это, потому что реакция Гарри однозначно того стоит. Его щёки покрываются румянцем под белой краской на лице, а розовые пятнышки расцветают на груди. Он улыбается, смущённо наклоняет голову вниз и заправляет одну кудряшку за ушко.  
  
— Спасибо, — застенчиво бормочет.  
  
Луи сглатывает и кивает, начиная снимать свою одежду.  
  
Когда он оказывается голым, то начинает нервничать, чувствуя себя полностью раскрытым как морально, так и физически. Он ищет глаза Гарри и видит, что тот пялится на него. И это так  _волнующе_  — чувство, которое он получает. Это ощущается так необычайно правильно, так напряжённо. Потому что даже если Луи знает, что у него довольно красивая внешность, это никак не сравнится с тем, когда он понимает, что  _привлекательный_ , потому что кто-то пялится на него.  
  
Это  _нереально_.  
  
Наконец Гарри поднимает взгляд и встречается глазами с Луи, из-за чего краснеет и отворачивается.  
  
Когда они оказываются в душе, Стайлс задёргивает шторку и позволяет Луи зайти первым. Тот в ответ оборачивает вокруг себя руки, стоя под струями воды, и бормочет:  
  
— Я просто не хочу быть один прямо сейчас.  
  
Гарри не раздумывая мгновенно втягивает Луи в объятия и прижимает его к груди. Он крепко держит его, окутывая своим теплом, пока Луи ломается, всхлипывая. Его сердце болит от мыслей, которые слишком быстро проносятся в голове, чтобы их понять.  
Всего слишком много. Луи так сильно ушёл в себя за прошлый год, что это разрушило его, сделало больным, несчастливым,  _бесчувственным_.  
  
И Гарри ничего не говорит. Он даёт Луи время и просто держит его под тёплыми струями душа. Это не столько интимно, сколько важно. Потому что так должно было произойти. Луи нуждается в чём-то приземлённом, нуждается в Гарри. Он так потерян в своей голове, что физическое утешение — это единственное, что не позволяет ему утонуть.  
  
***  
Он не уверен, как много проходит времени, но вода теряет свою температуру, а его всхлипы затихают.  
  
Луи делает шаг назад, смотрит на Гарри и раздаётся в мокром смехе. Макияж того смылся не полностью, а только смешно размазался, и сейчас парень выглядит чертовски глупо.  
  
— Что? — настойчиво спрашивает Гарри, легко улыбаясь от чистого счастья, которое переполняет его.  
  
— Твоё лицо! — смеётся Луи.  
  
Гарри вздыхает, слегка шлёпая его по плечу.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что происходит, когда кто-то смеётся над призраками?  
  
Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
— Замолчи, Гарольд, — он останавливается, брызгая на него водой. Гарри вытирает глаза и снова хихикает. — Ты не думал поговорить с директором призраков и попросить вернуть твою жизнь назад? Так получилось, что  _твоё незаконченное дело не закончило с тобой тоже._  
  
Гарри сладко и мило улыбается, слова Луи заставляют его покраснеть с ног до головы.  
  
— Думаю, я смогу договориться за себя. Но мне точно понадобится пять минут, чтобы закончить всё это.  
  
Луи удивлённо приподнимает брови.  
  
— Хм, это займёт у тебя только пять минут?  
  
Гарри бросает в него мочалку, которую снял с маленького крючка.  
  
— Я о том, чтобы смыть с себя макияж, дурачок!  
  
— Хорошо, — смеётся Луи. — Как скажете, мальчик-призрак.  
  
Он выходит из душа, и Гарри быстро высовывает голову за шторку, говоря:  
  
— Дополнительные полотенца в шкафчике под раковиной.  
  
Луи благодарно улыбается, и Гарри снова исчезает за шторкой. Томлинсон берёт одно из голубых полотенец и оборачивает его вокруг себя. Он вздрагивает от холодного воздуха, когда открывает дверь в спальню Гарри, оставляя её открытой.  
  
Луи быстро вытирается и надевает то, что оставил для него Гарри. Спортивные штаны большие, мешковатые и очень-очень тёплые. Свитер, в котором он видел Гарри неисчислимое количество раз, красивый и мягкий, нежного кремового цвета.  
  
Луи нравится, как одежда чувствуется на нём, нравится, как она окутывает его запахом Гарри. Райское наслаждение.  
  
Когда он смотрит в зеркало с задней стороны двери в спальню, то вздрагивает. Его глаза красные и опухшие от слёз. Честно, он выглядит ужасно, и, возможно, если бы он не чувствовал себя таким истощённым, к огромному списку негативных эмоций добавилась бы ещё и неуверенность.  
  


***

  
Через минуту или две вода в ванной выключается, и слышно, как Гарри выходит из душа. Ещё через мгновение он появляется в дверном проеме. Одно полотенце обёрнуто вокруг его головы, второе — вокруг талии.  
  
Луи сидит на краю кровати и мягко улыбается, не зная, что сказать или сделать.  
  
— Они сжалились надо мной, — тихо шутит Гарри. — Решили дать мне ещё один шанс в человеческой жизни.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, его маленькая улыбка превращается в огромную. Он наблюдает за тем, как Гарри выбирает из шкафчика яркие розовые пижамные штаны с белыми облачками на них, и фыркает:  
  
— Все бывшие привидения носят что-то подобное?  
  
Гарри подмигивает ему.  
  
— Только особенно симпатичные.  
  
Луи наблюдает, как он поворачивается и начинает вытирать ноги. Он прекрасен. Молочная кожа и круглая небольшая попка. Это не сексуально, это  _по-настоящему_. Это заставляет Луи почувствовать, что совсем не абсурдно — любить парней, что нормально — смотреть на другого голого парня и наслаждаться этим, что это не заставит его сгореть в адском пламени, потому что это грех. Это не заставит его почувствовать вину или стыд.  
  
Это просто два человека.  
  
Гарри и он.  
  
Парень встряхивает кудряшками, хорошенько высушивая их, а затем собирает волосы в высокий пучок.  
  
Луи загипнотизирован его движениями. Смотреть, как он надевает тонкую белую кофту с длинными рукавами. Смотреть, как он подбирает все полотенца, складывая их. Смотреть, как он застенчиво улыбается, когда замечает, что за ним наблюдают.  _Просто смотреть на него._  
  


***

  
— Ладно, пойдём вниз, — мягко бормочет Гарри, открывая дверь своей спальни.  
  
Они тихо спускаются вниз по лестнице и затем входят на кухню. На плите на маленьком огне кипит чайник. Гарри достаёт две чашки, а затем ставит перед Луи три коробочки с чаем.  
  
— Какой ты любишь?  
  
Луи осматривает упаковки и видит зелёный, мятный и с лимоном.  
  
Он морщит нос.  
  
— У тебя нет нормального чая?  
  
— Не смей мне говорить, что ты пьёшь что-то типа «Эрл Грея» или Йоркширский чай.  
  
— Хей, что ты имеешь против нормального чая?  
   
— Ничего, как ты видишь по моей маленькой коллекции.  
  
Луи нюхает одну из упаковок.  
  
— Этот чай выглядит ужасно.  
  
Глаза Гарри сужаются, он вздёргивает нос и отворачивается.  
  
— Я сделаю тебе с лимоном.  
  
Ухмылка на лице Луи такая большая, что ему даже немного больно.  
  


***

  
— В вашей гостиной нет телевизора, — констатирует Луи, поднимая бровь.  
  
— Это не совсем гостиная, — поправляет Гарри. — Это что-то типа… тихой комнаты.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну, ты знаешь, чтобы тебя никто и ничто не отвлекало, когда ты читаешь или учишься.  
  
— Это круто.  
  
— Спасибо, — краснеет Гарри. — Это была моя идея.  
  
Сердцебиение Луи такое беспорядочное, и он боится, что его сердце просто выпадет из груди на пол. Но нет. Поэтому он глубоко вдыхает, наблюдая, как Гарри ставит их чашки с чаем на маленький кофейный столик и подходит к шкафу в комнате, чтобы вытащить детское одеяло Пендлтон*. Луи мягко улыбается, когда парень поворачивается к нему и дёргает бровями, расправляя аккуратно сложенное одеяло.  
  
Гарри прочищает горло и затем оборачивает его вокруг плеч Луи, притягивая концы к груди, занимая самую смешную позу, чтобы сделать это.  
  
Луи фыркает, откидывается на спинку дивана, позволяя одеялу свободно скатиться по бокам, и улыбается глупому мальчишке перед собой.  
  
Тот меняет свою позу в приступе смеха, быстро подходит к дивану и садится рядом с Луи, подгибая одну ногу под себя.  
  
— Сейчас, — мягко говорит он, укрывая колени Томлинсона. — Здесь холодно, но так тебе будет тепло, да?  
  
Луи кивает в ответ, чувствуя, как его тело переполняется нежностью, когда Гарри расправляет одеяло. Он мягко прижимает к ткани руку, отслеживая часть рисунка, пока Гарри тянется за чаем.  
  
— Шерсть? — глупо спрашивает. Но Гарри так не думает, поэтому ярко улыбается и кивает.  
  
— Конечно, из Орегона, — тихо начинает он. — Моя мама покупает там вино, и они в подарок прислали бесплатное одеяло, — бормочет он, передавая Луи в руки кружку с чаем.  
  
Тот аккуратно принимает и подносит её к носу, чтобы понюхать.  
  
— Осторожно, он до сих пор горячий, — мягко остерегает Гарри, наблюдая за ним с невероятным спокойствием. И Луи не понимает, почему ему так комфортно. Как будто он не думает о том, что было в прошлом году, о том, что они сделали в кладовке. Как будто он не думает о том, что будет через месяц или два, если они, конечно, заговорят друг с другом. Как будто он просто счастлив в этот момент, радуясь тому, что он, Луи, сидит на диване Стайлса и нюхает глупый лимонный чай.  
  
Луи кивает про себя и осторожно наклоняет чашку, чтобы попробовать вкус. Чай жалит его, и он вздрагивает, ощущая, как печёт кончик языка.  
  
Гарри фыркает, что заставляет Томлинсона надуть губы.  
  
— Я же говорил, что он горячий.  
  
— Может быть, это просто ужасный вкус твоего травяного дерьма, — бормочет Луи, ухмыляясь за чашкой.  
  
— О-о-о, ты прав, очень даже может быть.  
  
Луи тихо смеётся, наблюдая, как Гарри обхватывает чашку обеими руками и дует, периодично вздыхая, когда пар попадает ему в лицо.  
  
— Итак, — мягко начинает он. — Ты слишком устал, чтобы говорить сегодня?  
  
Томлинсон сглатывает, сжимая кружку сильнее и заглядывая в её содержимое.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Он успевает поднять взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как Гарри улыбается. Только это, скорее всего, грустная улыбка, потому что тот забирает их чашки и снова ставит их на стол. Луи с тревогой наблюдает, как Гарри поворачивается к нему лицом, оставаясь в прежней позе — с ногами под попой. Луи нежно улыбается, наблюдая, как Гарри кладёт голову на спинку и начинает смотреть на него в ответ.  
  
Луи краснеет и разрывает зрительный контакт, ощущая ещё больше беспокойства, потому что теперь ему некуда смотреть, так как в руках ничего нет. Гарри, кажется, понимает, что он чувствует, поэтому берёт одну их его рук в свою собственную и переплетает их пальцы.  
  
— Я могу у тебя кое-что спросить? — мягко интересуется он.  
  
Луи кивает, смотря на их руки.  
  
— Есть другие причины, почему ты, эм, чувствуешь себя плохо?  
  
Томлинсон сглатывает, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Я не… я не знаю.  
  
Гарри кивает, изучая его лицо.  
  
— Скажешь мне то, что знаешь?  
  
Луи вздыхает, поворачивая его руку и начиная складывать длинные пальцы в кулак.  
  
— Я, эм-м, я знаю, что это больно, ты понимаешь, то, что все говорят вокруг, — он трепетно выдыхает. — Я знаю, что чувствую себя виноватым, потому что прячу такой большой секрет от мамы и… Зейна.  
  
Гарри снова осторожно берёт его руку и легко сжимает, прежде чем отпустить и позволить парню играть с его пальцами. Луи нервно и измученно смеётся. Так сильно влюблён в Гарри, что это вызывает непреодолимый страх. Так напуган быть здесь, зная, что есть большая вероятность того, что всё это не повторится снова, даже если он захочет.  
  
— Я знаю, что предаю себя, как я уже говорил раньше, и… и мне просто грустно, потому что я слишком боюсь… позволить себе испытать то, что сделает меня счастливым, — он останавливается, снова ощущая, как в глазах стоят слёзы, когда он произносит эти слова вслух. — И я… я думаю, что у меня всегда была довольно дерьмовая самооценка, — он смеётся с себя, вытирая глаза рукавами свитера. — Поэтому это делает всё только хуже.  
  
Гарри хмурится и кивает.  
  
Луи смотрит на него и мокро смеётся, закатывая глаза.  
  
— Прости, я только что использовал твой свитер как салфетку.  
  
— Хей, не надо. Тебе не за что извиняться, — искренне говорит Гарри. Это заставляет ещё больше слёз появиться в глазах Луи.  
  
— Понимаешь… Я знаю, что это на самом деле не аморально — быть геем. Понимаешь, я знаю, но… — он останавливается и закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как слёзы катятся вниз по щекам. — Все вокруг делают так, чтобы это казалось по-другому и… Это просто  _так тяжело_.  
  
— Я знаю, — бормочет Гарри так тихо, что почти не слышно, и снова сжимает его руку.  
  
— Я просто не могу полюбить себя, — наконец-то говорит Луи, отпуская чужую руку и опять протирая глаза. Он пытается улыбнуться хотя бы чуть-чуть, но затем встречается взглядом с Гарри и видит, какой тот грустный. Это заставляет маленькие зачатки улыбки исчезнуть и появиться новой волне слёз. Томлинсон снова поднимает руки, чтобы вытереть полностью мокрое лицо от солёных капелек, но Гарри обрывает его, нежно проводя пальцами по коже.  
  
Под его взглядом Луи начинает думать, что парень видит всё, что только можно увидеть.  
  
— Возможно, нам не стоит говорить сегодня ночью.  
  
— Прости, — шепчет Луи, его нижняя губа дрожит, и Гарри проводит по ней большим пальцем тоже.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, не надо извиняться. Ты, наверное, просто истощён. Вот и всё, — он поднимает взгляд с губ Луи и мягко улыбается, отстраняясь. — Давай, почему бы тебе не попробовать чай, думаю, он уже достаточно остыл.  
  
Гарри дотягивается и берёт кружку, разливая немного жидкости на деревянный пол. Он бормочет тихое «упс» и смеётся с себя, передавая чай.  
  
Луи снова подносит кружку к носу, наслаждаясь сладким запахом. Он наблюдает, как большая капелька стекает со щеки и попадает в содержимое с маленьким всплеском. Почему-то это заставляет его улыбнуться. Он снова встречается взглядом с Гарри, замечая, что тот наблюдает за ним и улыбается.  
  
Чай уже достаточно холодный, чтобы его можно было пить, поэтому Луи делает глоток. После этого он мгновенно морщит нос, заставляя Гарри засмеяться.  
  
— Это ужасно! — восклицает он. — Абсолютно ужасно!  
  
Гарри притворяется обиженным и отворачивается от Луи, вздёргивая подбородок.  
  
— Говорит Йоркширский любитель.  
  
— Да, потому что Йоркширский чай — настоящий! — отвечает Луи, улыбаясь и чувствуя, как высыхают на щеках слёзы.  
  
Гарри игриво на него смотрит.  
  
— Могу поспорить, что ты даже не кладёшь сахар в свой чай.  
  
— Конечно, нет! Это портит весь вкус, милый, — Луи ухмыляется и делает ещё один глоток лимонного чая, потому что на самом деле тот не такой уж плохой, но Гарри не нужно это знать.  
  
— В тебе нет ничего человеческого! — смеётся Гарри с огромной улыбкой и светящимися глазами. — Не могу поверить, что впустил тебя в свой дом!  
  
Луи фыркает, удивляясь тому, как быстро его настроение меняется с грустного на весёлое. Он качает головой, улыбаясь в чашку, и сосредотачивает внимание на том, что происходит сейчас.  
  


***

  
После чая Гарри показывает Луи, где находится вторая ванная, и уходит за дополнительными одеялами. Когда Томлинсон возвращается в тихую комнату, Гарри уже передвигает диван к дальней стене и укрывает пол несколькими покрывалами, на которых разбросаны подушки.  
  
— Ничего, если мы поспим здесь? Тут можно приглушить свет. Я подумал, что тебе будет некомфортно спать в темноте, потому что это новое место, — он останавливается, заправляя кудряшку, выбившуюся из пучка. — Плюс мне кажется, что ты не хочешь быть сейчас один, а моя кровать слишком маленькая. Поэтому, наверное, будет лучше, если мы просто заночуем здесь, да?  
  
Луи так ошеломлён тем, насколько мальчик заботливый, что ему удаётся только кивнуть. Гарри в ответ лучезарно улыбается.  
  


***

  
Как только Луи устраивается поверх одеял, Гарри укрывает его ещё несколькими, а затем приглушает свет и ложится рядом. Их плечи едва ли соприкасаются.  
  
На момент между ними повисает тишина, и парни просто смотрят в потолок, прерывисто дыша. В конце концов Гарри мягко проводит по руке Луи, в конце сжимая её.  
  
— Спокойно ночи, Луи, — говорит он мягко, как всегда. — Разбуди меня, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, хорошо? Обещаю, я не буду возражать.  
  
После того, как Луи кивает, Гарри улыбается ему.  
  
— Сладких снов, Лу.  
  
Он поворачивается на бок, ложась спиной к Томлинсону.  
  


***

  
Луи не уверен, сколько времени проходит, но он не может уснуть.  
  
Конечно, он устал, его скрипучие кости и болезненные движения умоляют закрыть глаза и заставить себя погрузиться в сон. Но он не может. Психическое истощение не позволяет его сердцу успокоить свой ритм при мысли, что Гарри лежит всего в нескольких дюймах от него.  
  
На расстоянии руки.  
  
Нет ни единого шанса, что его тело будет спокойно отдыхать, когда то, чего он отчаянно хочет, то, о чём мечтает, лежит неимоверно близко.  
  
— Гарри? — шепчет он.  
  
Через пару секунд Стайлс бормочет в ответ, и Луи задаётся вопросом, почему тот тоже не спит. Возможно, у них одинаковая причина?  
  
— Не можешь уснуть? — спрашивает Томлинсон.  
  
— Я не уверен, — шепчет Гарри, выдыхая смешок. — Ты?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тебе может что-то помочь?  
  
Луи глубоко вдыхает. Выдыхает.  
  
— Как… как ты думаешь, может, я, эм, могу обнять тебя?  
  
Всё вокруг них стихает на какие-то длинные минуты… Это как будто ослепляющий свет фар, который ты не видишь, а просто слышишь визг шин по асфальту. Скрежет металла. Звук сломанных костей. Неизбежная катастрофа. Гарри, кажется, вовсе не дышит, а грудь Луи сжимается в удушающий узел.  
  
— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, — мягко говорит он, поворачиваясь лицом и опираясь на свой локоть.  
  
— Да, — Луи качает головой, проглатывая отказ. — Всё в порядке, прости.  
  
Гарри хмурит брови, смотря на пространство между их телами.  
  
— Дело не в том, что я не хочу, просто… Я не знаю, будем ли мы говорить после этого, и… я не хочу говорить это сейчас, потому что думаю, что на тебя сегодня, наверное, и так легло слишком много. Я просто не уверен, что это хорошая идея.  
  
— О чём говорить? — в замешательстве спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри наконец-то встречается с ним взглядом, и впервые за всё время Луи видит в зелёных глазах тревогу.  
  
— Не сегодня, хорошо?  
  
Луи качает головой, принимая сидячую позу, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть вниз на Гарри, который до сих пор лежит, опираясь на свой локоть.  
  
— Если… если это что-то, что разрушит меня, то я предпочту услышать это сейчас, — говорит Луи, защищаясь, потому что всё, о чём он может думать, — это то, как он чуть не признался Гарри в любви сегодня ночью (сказал, что ему  _стыдно_ , потому что он не может быть достаточно храбр, чтобы показать это). И сейчас он выглядит таким… грустным.  
  
Мозг Луи мгновенно находит причину, за которую цепляется, — объяснение. Возможно, Гарри уже встречается с кем-то и поэтому хочет только платонических отношений. Поэтому он отталкивает Луи, чтобы не разбить ему сердце.  
  
Рационально или нет, он всеми силами цепляется за эту мысль. Разгоняющуюся, расширяющуюся, растущую в его голове. В его  _сердце_.  
  
— Лу, — шепчет Гарри. — Я должен присматривать за собой тоже, понимаешь?  
  
Луи чувствует, как в его глазах снова появляются слёзы, а лицо хмурится.  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
Его голова вращается, в ней не остаётся рациональности, только эмоции. Эмоции, которые едят и едят его, пока всё не начинает болеть, пока всё не перестаёт иметь смысл.  
  
Как только Гарри слышит, как голос Луи ломается, видит слёзы, он садится на колени и вытирает ему щёки. На его лице появляется замешательство.  
  
— Почему ты плачешь?  
  
Луи крепко зажмуривает глаза.  
  
— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты сказал то, что скрываешь. Я просто…  
  
Пальцы Гарри, которые двигаются по его щекам, начинают замедляться, а затем останавливаются. Он убирает руки от лица Луи и роняет их на свои колени.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он. — И я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь себя уязвимо сейчас, но, если мы будем обниматься, я не знаю, смогу ли остановиться, потому что с того времени буду хотеть большего. Я знаю, что влюблюсь только сильнее, хотя даже не уверен, будешь ли ты говорить со мной снова после сегодняшней ночи.  
  
Между ними растёт шторм, громкий, буйный и слишком опасный, чтобы прикоснуться. Тот, который заставляет мам запирать двери и закрывать ставни. Луи думает, смог ли бы он дотянуться и закупорить облака в бутылку, чтобы сохранить вспыхивающие молнии и раскатывающийся гром внутри. И его посещает мысль, что  _это именно то, что он делает всю свою жизнь — закупоривает вещи в бутылки, прячет их и убегает._  
  
Его сердце бешено стучит в груди, дыхание сбивается. Глаза Гарри полны боли, а щёки красные под тусклым светом. Призрачная жизнь Луи заставила закрыться самого храброго человека, которого он знает. Он понял это уже давно, но боялся признать.  
  
— Гарри, — шепчет Луи сломанным голосом, полным отчаяния. —  _Прости_. Мне так жаль. Я…  _Господи_.  
  
Он тянется и берёт руку Гарри, переплетая их пальцы вместе и не вздрагивая от чувства, которое это ему дарит.  
  
— Я буду, — тихо говорит Луи. — Обещаю, что буду говорить с тобой. Я… У меня действительно есть твой номер точно там, где ты его записал и… у меня до сих пор есть этот чёртов шарф, и…  
  
_«Я до сих пор ощущаю твой вкус. До сих пор чувствую тебя. До сих пор забываю, как дышать, когда вижу тебя»._  
  
— Я буду, — шепчет он. — Я хочу говорить с тобой каждый день, Гарри.  _Господи_. Я хочу, чтобы ты устал от меня. Я… я хочу тебя больше, чем что-либо в этом мире, — Луи шмыгает носом, сжимая ладонь Гарри, чувствуя, как тот сжимает в ответ. — Я хотел этого всего каждый день. И прости, что никогда ничего не делал.  
  


***

  
Гарри ложится на бок, одеяла спадают к его талии. Луи мечтает об этом, жаждет этого — невинно прикоснуться к мягким бёдрам парня, к мягким бокам, к его плечам, рукам. Его дыхание мгновенно застревает в горле даже при мысли об этом, не говоря уже о виде или возможности.  
  
— Иди сюда, жеребец, — дразнит Гарри, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть через плечо на Луи с глупой улыбкой, которая превращает его ямочки в огромные бассейны.  
  
Томлинсон улыбается, качает головой и ложится рядом с Гарри, прижимаясь грудью к его спине и сжимая всё пространство, что разделяет их. Гарри ёрзает назад, пытаясь превратить их в единое целое. Честно говоря, Луи не против такого расклада вещей.  
  
Он слышит, как Гарри выдыхает — тихо, невинно, счастливо. Медленно он поднимает руку и проводит дорожку по плечу парня, его мягким изгибам. Луи закусывает губу и решает стянуть резинку, которая держит волосы Гарри в пучке.  
  
— Ты не против? — шепчет он, ощущая, каким громким кажется этот звук в их созданном пространстве.  
  
— Нет, конечно, — бормочет Гарри, улыбаясь.  
  
Луи легко выдыхает и запускает пальцы в волосы, расчёсывая их и наблюдая, как кудряшки распутываются, свободно спадая. До сих пор влажные, но не менее прекрасные. Он зарывается в них носом, ощущая сладкий запах персиков и лета.  
  
Томлинсон опускается рукой вниз по плечу Гарри и дотягивается до его руки, где нежно переплетает их пальцы, позволяя им остаться на талии парня. Он ощущает, как Гарри дрожит рядом с ним и низкий беспокойный выдох слетает с его губ.  
  
Но Луи блокирует все страхи, все сомнения и неуверенность. Он отстраняется от всего, пока ощущает простой человеческий контакт с кем-то, кто заставляет его чувствовать что-то  _огромное_.  
  
Это ошеломляюще, это тяжело, это так, так  _прекрасно_.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, — бормочет Луи, прижимаясь ещё ближе к Гарри и крепко зажмуривая глаза, чтобы сдержать подступившие слёзы.

 

***

 

Они оба просыпаются рано, в семь утра, когда Энн говорит им, что собирается пойти и помочь работникам на рынке. Она счастливо и довольно улыбается, глядя на их позу, и Луи чувствует такой прилив комфорта и поддержки, как никогда раньше.  
  
Как только женщина закрывает французские двери, Гарри вытягивает все свои длинные конечности и переворачивается в одеяле.  
  
Луи улыбается, когда их взгляды встречаются. Его глаза уставшие, опухшие и наверняка до сих пор красные.  
  
— Я дерьмово выгляжу, да? — тихо бормочет он.  
  
Гарри воспринимает эту маленькую шутку всерьёз, его брови хмурятся, он качает головой и натягивает одеяло до подбородка.  
  
— Ты прекрасный.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, несмотря на своё колотящееся сердце, и поворачивается на спину, чтобы Гарри не увидел его ухмылку и румянец. Он громко зевает, до сих пор чувствуя себя сонным.  
  
— Спасибо, что позволил мне остаться на ночь.  
  
Он ощущает, как его руку хватают под тёплым одеялом, краснеет ещё сильнее и поворачивается к Гарри.  
  
— Лу? — шепчет тот ещё хриплым ото сна голосом.  
  
Луи гудит в ответ.  
  
— Я не сказал прошлой ночью, но я не хочу, чтобы ты умер.  
  
Сердце Луи пропускает удар, тело вздрагивает. Он чувствует, как снова начинает дрожать, как слёзы опять наворачиваются на глаза.  
  
— Я тоже не хочу, — он качает головой. — Я не хочу, нет. И не буду. Обещаю.  
  
Гарри придвигается ближе, притягивая Луи в свои руки, позволяя ему получить то, в чём он нуждается.  
  
— Тогда не надо. Пожалуйста.  
  
Луи чувствует вес своих самых ужасных мыслей, которые тяжело плавают в воздухе вокруг. Они душат его, не позволяя дышать.  
  
— Хорошо, — шепчет он.  
  


***

  
Гарри готовит для них блины, пока Луи принимает душ. Затем Томлинсон тихо пробирается на кухню и неловко замирает в проходе, наблюдая за тем, как парень пытается сложить нарезанную клубнику на один блинчик, чтобы сделать смешную рожицу. Сердцебиение старшего дико ускоряется, когда он видит, как Гарри улыбается про себя, завершая расстановку… Будто невероятно сильно гордится своим блинным искусством. Тогда Луи решает пройти в комнату и сообщить о своём присутствии.  
  
— Хей, — бормочет он, проглатывая беспокойство.  
  
Гарри немного испуганно поднимает голову, но всё равно на его щеках появляются ямочки.  
  
— Привет, я сделал тебе блины.  
  
Луи краснеет от его нежного восторга.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Гарри лучезарно ему улыбается, указывая, чтобы он сел на высокий барный стул, который стоит возле стойки. Луи располагается и поднимает бровь, когда Гарри выбирает место по другую сторону кухонного мрамора. Стайлс только пожимает плечами.  
  
— Очень красиво, — в конце концов говорит Луи, глядя на блинчик, который для него украсил Гарри. Наверное, это одна из самых милых вещей, которые ему приходилось видеть. Это напоминает его маленьких сестричек и все те времена, когда они вместе ходили в местное кафе, чтобы покушать блинчики в форме Микки Мауса.  
  
(Подсознание блокирует образы, где Гарри вместе с ними: украшает сладости, смеётся и заставляет всех сестричек Томлинсона влюбиться в него, как он сделал это с Луи.)  
  
— Спасибо большое, — радостно вспыхивает Гарри.  
  
Томлинсон переводит взгляд на еду, делая маленький нервный укус. Отсутствие разговора о том, что с ними будет дальше, заставляет его желудок скрутиться в узел и душить самого Луи. Не помогает и то, что Гарри сидит чертовски близко, опираясь на локти, пока колупается в своём блине. Ворот его рубашки свободен, и Луи отчётливо может увидеть его грудь со своего угла. И как он должен дышать при этом? Даже больше — есть?  
  
— Ты не должен кушать, если не голоден… Я понял, ты, наверное, ещё не готов к еде и…  
  
— Что сейчас? — беспокойно перебивает его Луи. — Я имею в виду, с нами?  
  
Гарри слабо сглатывает и кладёт вилку. Маленький стук металлического прибора, ударяющегося о тарелку, посылает волну раздражения. Короткий звук разрывает полную тишину в комнате, пока Томлинсон отчаянно ждёт ответа.  
  
— Я думаю, сначала тебе нужно выяснить что-то для себя.  
  
Луи моргает с нахмуренными бровями.  
  
Гарри замолкает, и шатен может чувствовать его взгляд на себе. Стайлс вздыхает, снова заставляя слёзы появиться в глазах Луи, потому что  _что_? Что это должно  _значить_? Чужая рука прикасается к его собственной на стойке, и он испуганно вздрагивает от прикосновения, убирая её. Он поднимает взгляд и сталкивается с зелёными изучающими глазами.  
  
— Я… я честно не знал, что это так тяжело для тебя — скрывать себя. Я бы никогда так сильно не приставал к тебе, если бы знал.  
  
Луи тяжело выдыхает, качая головой.  
  
— Мне понравилось то… то, что  _случилось_  между нами, Гарри. Ты мне нравишься, я имею в виду…  
  
Гарри мягко улыбается, опять прикасаясь к руке Луи и прерывая его. Тот не вздрагивает на этот раз.  
  
— Мне понравилось тоже, и мне нравишься ты, но ты так  _напуган_ , Лу. Тебе было некомфортно с собой тогда и тебе некомфортно сейчас, ты понимаешь?  
  
Луи так надоело плакать, но, чёрт возьми, он ничего не может поделать.  
  
— Тебе просто нужно подумать о некоторых вещах, понять их сначала для себя.  
  
— Это так ты хочешь сказать, что нам лучше остаться друзьями? — шепчет Луи, вытирая рукой щёки. Он чувствует себя таким истощённым, его плечи начинают  _дрожать_. — Я опоздал?  
  
— Луи, — нежно и озадаченно говорит Гарри, — посмотри на меня.  
  
Томлинсон начинает всхлипывать.  _Господи_ , всё в его голове такое запутанное, и он так эмоционально истощён. Хотя, чёрт возьми, плакать у него получается очень легко.  
  
Ему просто… ему просто  _неимоверно сильно_  нужен Гарри. Он — это всё, о чём Луи думает. Он — единственное лицо, которое он ищет в школе, в толпе. Каждая частичка него — это всё, что нужно Томлинсону. Луи не может представить себе такие же чувства по отношению к другому человеку. И даже если бы мог, то всё равно каждый раз выбирал бы Гарри.  
  
(Он нужен ему так сильно, и Луи чертовски напуган. И он  _знает_ , что эти две вещи не могут существовать вместе. Они не могут и не будут.)  
  
Гарри обходит стойку и нерешительно кладёт руку ему на колено.  
  
— Луи, — мягко начинает он. — Это… это не то, что я имел в виду. Если бы это было так, как ты подумал, я бы сказал тебе об этом ещё вчера. Я просто… просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, — Луи хочет перебить его и сказать, что будет счастлив, только если у него будет  _он_ , Гарри, но парень продолжает: — …с собой.  
  
И Луи никогда не видел столько любви и сияния в одном человеке. У Гарри, несмотря на его возраст, сердце ребенка. Такое нежное и доброе. Он удивляет Луи снова и снова, потому что тяжело поверить, что кто-то может быть таким милым, что может существовать такой бескорыстный парень.  
  
Он хочет, чтобы Луи полюбил себя. Он хочет этого, несмотря на свои другие желания.  
  
— Что мне делать? — сломано спрашивает Томлинсон, его тело болит от эмоциональной и физической усталости.  
  
— Кто-нибудь знает, что ты гей? — Гарри сжимает его колено.  
  
— Только ты, — качает головой Луи.  
  
— Мне действительно стало легче, когда я сказал своей маме, — говорит Гарри. — Я имею в виду… Это будто поменяло во мне что-то. Её поддержка и любовь были тем, в чём я отчаянно нуждался, хотя сначала не понимал этого.  
  
Луи глубоко вдыхает.  
  
— Нам нужны люди, с которыми мы на все сто процентов можем быть собой. И, я думаю, поэтому мне так полегчало, когда я сказал маме. Как будто я мог притворяться кем-то другим каждый день в школе, но дома со своей мамой я мог быть собой. Ты понимаешь?  
  
— А что, если всё пройдёт не так хорошо?  
  
Гарри хмурится.  
  
— В твоей жизни тебя не должны окружать люди, которые не поддерживают тебя как человека, — он останавливается, кусая губу. — И… у тебя всегда есть мой дом. Если что-то пойдёт не так, ты сможешь остаться здесь, — Гарри делает глубокий вдох, выглядя неуверенно. — Но если ты знаешь, что всё закончится плохо, то тогда, может быть, тебе вообще не стоит ничего говорить.  
  
Он опускает взгляд вниз, думая. Луи наблюдает за ним, слёзы в глазах размывают взор.  
  
— Я… я просто знаю, что это помогло мне, Луи. Но ты — не я. Я не… Я даже недостаточно хорошо знаю тебя, эм, как личность. Да, я наблюдаю за тобой. Но я хотел бы знать тебя, — Гарри звучит так ранено. — Поэтому тебе самому нужно подумать об этом. Тебе  _должно_  быть комфортно с собой… И я говорю это как друг, хорошо? Ты заслуживаешь любить себя.  
  
Луи закрывает глаза.  
  
— Что насчёт нас?  
  
— Нас? — Гарри поднимает бровь, на его лице появляется улыбка. Луи кивает и отводит взгляд вниз, краснея и закусывая губу. — Может быть, это тоже вещь, о которой ты должен подумать, если, эм, готов к этому. Если… если ты хочешь быть чем-то… со мной.  
  
Луи сглатывает и кивает, смотря вниз. Гарри пользуется возможностью и вытирает большими пальцами его щёки, прикасаясь нежно и с любовью.  
  
— Обычно я не плачу так много, — говорит Луи с мокрым смешком. — Обычно я вообще не плачу. Прости.  
  
Гарри фыркает и закатывает глаза.  
  
— Тебе полезно поплакать, не переживай, — он улыбается. — Это всё нелегко, я знаю. И я не осуждаю тебя.  
  
Луи тянется к нежным рукам Гарри, которые до сих пор лежат на его щеках. Он не может поверить в то, какой этот мальчик добрый.  
  
— Ты приготовил вкусные блины, — говорит он, и Стайлс ярко улыбается. — Я едва ли могу сделать бутерброд с сыром, чтобы не спалить весь дом.  
  
Гарри смеётся так сильно, что, Луи может поклясться, трясётся вся Земля.  
  


***

  
Гарри провожает его домой, их руки в карманах, а плечи иногда ударяются друг о друга.  
   
— Я действительно снова хочу поцеловать тебя, — бормочет он, стоя на земле возле дома Луи, пока тот стоит на ступеньке выше. — Но я не собираюсь, не сегодня.  
  
Луи кивает, опуская взгляд вниз.  
  
Стайлс хватает и сжимает его руку, выпуская достаточно быстро: если кто-то это и увидит, то ничего лишнего не подумает.  
  
— Подумай о том, о чём мы говорили. Только не спеши.  
  
— Хорошо, спасибо, — шепчет Луи.  
  


***

  
**Понедельник, 01:34.  
[отправлено]**  
_я хотел всего лишь одну вещь от тебя. всё, всё, это — всё*_  
  
**Понедельник, 01:42.  
[отправлено]**  
_думаю о том, что ты сказал, и даже больше. просто хочу, чтобы ты знал_  
  


***

  
**Среда, 11:59.  
[отправлено]**  
_мне жаль, что этот мудак испортил твой свитер. я засуну его ботинки в туалет на тренировке по футболу_  
  
**Среда, 6:58.  
[отправлено]**  
_хаха, он был так зол на всех_  
  
**Среда, 7:02.  
[отправлено]**  
_надеюсь, тебя это не напрягает, однако я знаю, что ты намного более мужественный, прощающий, любящий. хотя он это заслужил_  
  


***

  
В четверг он уходит из школы на два урока раньше и едет в город. Это секретное путешествие, ради которого он сбегает из школы, чтобы его тренер не задавал вопросов об его отсутствии на тренировке, и чтобы семья не знала, куда он направляется.  
  
Честно говоря, это что-то, что характеризуется дрожащими пальцами, и, только преодолев самого себя, он может, наконец, двинуться в путь.  
  
_Ты должен, ты должен, ты должен, ты должен. Нужно, нужно, нужно._  
  
Он записывается онлайн на встречу с профессиональным психологом.  
  
По дороге в город ему приходится остановиться и перевести дух, поскольку его паника берёт верх. Он знает, что ему придётся столкнуться с большим количеством чувств, которые он пытается навсегда спрятать, но… это сложно.  
  
Дело в том, что он знает, что это нормально — быть геем, он знает, почему окружающие его люди не стыдятся быть теми, кем являются на самом деле, но ему стыдно, что он не в состоянии принять себя так, как хочет.  
  
Но тем не менее всё проходит идеально. Он испытывает огромное облегчение, рассказывая доктору о вещах, которые держал в бутылках в течение многих лет. И это не значит, что ему вдруг стало лучше, нет, но у него назначено два телефонных звонка на следующей неделе, и он внезапно чувствует, что после сегодняшних достижений  _достоин_  лучшего.  
  
Когда он возвращается домой, его мама спрашивает, как прошла футбольная тренировка.  
  
— Хорошо. Действительно очень хорошо.  
  


***

  
Луи лежит на диване в спортивных штанах и футболке, обновляя контакт Гарри снова и снова. Сегодня суббота, а это значит, что он нянчится с детьми, пока его мама и отец навещают сестру отца, которая недавно пережила развод. Томлинсон организовывает марафон Диснея для всех, кроме, конечно, младшего брата, который спит в детской кроватке внизу.  
  
Младшие девочки больше всех приходят в восторг. С перешёптыванием и присущим только им волнением они смотрят  _Пиноккио_ , в то время как Лотти на кухне перемешивает попкорн с маршмеллоу и М&M’s.  
  
Он же просто думает о Гарри. Как и всегда.  
  
Они официально не разговаривают с Хэллоуина, потому что Луи хочет сделать то, что Гарри  
ему сказал — некоторое время обдумать, что происходит в его голове. Потому что он знает, что, если он резко покинет зону комфорта, в которой пребывает, и сразу переключится на Гарри, это собьёт его с толку и будет просто слишком. Хотя, если бы он захотел, он бы схватил Стайлса сейчас и никогда не отпускал.  
  
**Суббота, 16:50.  
[отправлено]**  
_хочу, чтобы ты был со мной прямо сейчас_  
  
Он смотрит на сообщение до тех пор, пока сбоку не появляется галочка «прочитано». Щёки моментально покрываются румянцем, как, в принципе, и всегда, когда он видит, что Гарри читает его сообщения. Он смотрит на телефон в течение минуты, прокручивая предыдущие свои сообщения, которые он отправил этому красивому парню, и думает о том, с какой интонацией тот прочитывал каждый.  
  
Он задаётся вопросом, сохраняет ли их Гарри, может быть, скриншотит или записывает.  
  
— Эй? Ты снова встречаешься с Ханной? — бормочет Лотти сквозь заполненный попкорном рот, прыгая на диван и устраиваясь рядом с братом с большой миской угощений.  
  
Луи съёживается, опускает телефон вниз и тут же блокирует экран.   
  
— Что… Нет… Это никто, — тихо бормочет он.  
  
Глаза девушки тут же суживаются в подозрении.  
  
— Я серьёзно, это никто!  
  
— Ну, ясно, что это кто-то, если ты не отправляешь смс-сообщения самому себе, — Лотти лениво пинает его в ногу. — Так это Ханна? Она мне нравилась. Она хорошо делает макияж.  
  
— Ты слишком симпатична для всего этого дерьма, — бормочет Луи, воруя немного попкорна. — И нет, это не Ханна.  
  
— Тогда кто это? Да ладно тебе, ты можешь довериться мне! — стонет она, подмигивая бровями.  
  
— Это просто мой друг Гарри, — через некоторое время отвечает Луи, смотря на липкую субстанцию в тарелке, лишь бы не смотреть на Лотти.  
  
— Гарри? Тогда почему ты послал ему такое? — девушка делает паузы, серьёзно смотря на своего брата. — Подожди, Луи. Тебе… тебе нравятся мальчики?  
  
Луи прочищает горло и пожимает плечами, пытаясь таким способом скрыть свою уязвимость.  
  
— О Господи, Гарри… Гарри? Где он работает? Я его когда-нибудь видела?  
  
И… Луи удивлён. Он ожидал чего-нибудь, кроме этого, чего-нибудь, кроме этой небрежности.  
  
— На фермерском рынке, и, наверное, да. Он посещает все мои футбольные матчи.  
  
Лотти покорно кивает, начиная перебирать в уме всех симпатичных парней в округе.  
  
— Как он выглядит, опиши, чтобы я могла представить его.  
  
— Длинные вьющиеся волосы. Ямочки на щеках. Своего рода смесь парня и девушки.  
  
Глаза девушки тут же загораются.  
  
— Господи, я знаю, о ком ты говоришь! Он делает на голове бантик из волос и всегда даёт малышам фруктовые конфеты!  
  
Луи застенчиво улыбается, смотря вниз.  
  
— Да, это он.  
  
— Он такой милый, Господи. Вы будете так красиво смотреться вместе.  
  
Парень тяжело сглатывает.  
  
— Так тебя это не беспокоит?  
  
— Ты мой чёртов брат, даже если бы так и было, я бы не дала этому проявиться, — Лотти закатывает глаза, — но это не так.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Нисколько, Господи. Хочешь — верь, хочешь — нет, но не всех здесь заботит твоя ориентация, — закатывая глаза, добавляет она.  
  
Луи снова тяжело сглатывает.  
  
— Как думаешь… мама огорчится?  
  
Лотти закусывает внутреннюю часть щеки.  
  
— Не знаю. Надеюсь, что нет.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Спустя несколько минут до него, наконец, доходит, что он только что рассказал своей младшей сестрёнке, что ему нравится парень. Количество облегчения, которое ему приносит сказать кому-то и не получить отрицательную реакцию, просто потрясающе.  
  
Луи улыбается.  
  
**Суббота, 17:12.  
[отправлено]**  
_: -)_  
  


***

  
**Понедельник, 5:40.  
[отправлено]**  
_я проснулся с отличным настроением, потому что сегодня понедельник, а это значит, что я, наконец, увижу тебя, черт, ты всегда такой красивый: -)_  
  
**Понедельник, 12:50.  
[отправлено]**  
_надеюсь, это не странно, что я не могу перестать пялиться на тебя. ты такой милый. господи. ты просто посмотрел поверх книги и улыбнулся мне, и, клянусь, я забыл, как дышать_  
  
**Понедельник, 12:57.  
[отправлено]**  
_господи, твоё смущение сводит меня с ума_  
  
**Понедельник, 23:00.  
[отправлено]**  
_тебе безумно идёт розовый цвет_  
  
**Понедельник, 1:04.  
[отправлено]**  
_я не хочу переставать смотреть на тебя_  
  


***

  
**Четверг, 12:10.  
[отправлено]**  
_я заметил на тебе цветные носочки, когда ты почесал свою лодыжку. я просто хочу сказать, что они супермило смотрятся на тебе, и я улыбаюсь каждый раз, когда думаю о том, с какой гордостью ты их носишь_  
  
**Четверг, 12:14.  
[отправлено]**  
_я хочу купить тебе что-нибудь милое наподобие твоих носочков_  
  
**Четверг, 12:17.  
[отправлено]**  
_я хочу вплести в твои волосы ленты, и поцеловать тебя, и почувствовать, как твои цветные носки трутся о мои коленки_  
  
**Четверг, 12:20.  
[отправлено]**  
_я просто хочу тебя_  
  


***

  
Он говорит о своём секрете Зейну.  
  
Они играют в ФИФА, разве что Малик просто курит сигарету за сигаретой на пути к раку лёгких, а Луи позволяет ему это, бездумно гоняя мяч по игровому полю.  
  
Зейн рассказывает о том, как он накануне общался с одной девушкой, что она настоящая драгоценность и он недостоин её. Луи некоторое время дразнит друга, веселясь над его покрасневшим лицом. Через некоторое время, однако, Зейн спрашивает, почему у Луи так давно не было девушки, нравится ли ему кто-нибудь.  
  
Томлинсон тут же думает о Гарри.  
  
О невероятном Гарри и его нежной улыбке, о его ямочках на щеках, о его сладком, сахарном смехе. Он думает о его красивых кудряшках, невероятно зелёных глазах, о его прекрасной доброте. Господи, Луи не знает, как он всё ещё держит все эти вещи в себе, все эти мысли. Он до краёв переполнен словами, и если он не поделится ими, то попросту захлебнётся, умрёт.  
  
_Бля-я-я-ять._  
  
И, Господи, он знает, что должен позволить себе это умиротворение. Он хочет его, он нуждается в нём, он его, блять, заслуживает.  
  
— Хм, — Луи делает глубокий вдох, — да, мне нравится кое-кто, — бормочет он, глядя на экран.  
  
— Ну, и кто это?  
  
— Ты знаешь Стайлса? — бормочет он, отказываясь смотреть на Зейна, пытаясь выдать свою ранимость за обычное дело.  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
Луи неловко прочищает горло.  
  
— Ну вот, это он.  
  
Спустя несколько мгновений тишины Томлинсон кидает взгляд на брюнета, только чтобы найти его ухмыляющимся и приподнявшим бровь.  
  
— Что? — нервно спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Ничего, — качает головой Малик, — он милый.  
  
Луи краснеет, закрывая глаза на мгновение. Он останавливает игру и откладывает в сторону контроллер, ложась на пол, бездумно смотря в потолок.  
  
— Зейн?  
  
Малик хмыкает в ответ.  
  
— Я такой грёбаный гей.  
  
Зейн фыркает.  
  
— Не волнуйся, приятель.  
  
Луи наблюдает, как друг тянется за другой сигаретой, прежде чем укладывается обратно на спину и вытягивается позади него.  
  
Он нервно сглатывает.  
  
— Я не…  _шучу_ , Зи. Я действительно гей, и если ты не захочешь больше-  
  
— Заткнись, Господи, — смеётся тот, бросая в Луи пустую пачку сигарет, — мне буквально наплевать, Лу. У меня дядя гей, так что успокойся, мать его.  
  
Луи пару секунд глупо хлопает ресницами.  
  
— Ох.  
  
Малик облокачивается на локти, сочувствующе улыбаясь. Луи чувствует, как нога Зейна легко толкает его бедро, он опускает взгляд и видит, что тот в носках с оленями.  
  
— Мне жаль, что мы живём в этой дыре, бро. Особенно если это заставило тебя думать, что меня действительно волнует, что тебе нравятся члены.  
  
Луи смеётся, ощущая прилив восторга, а Зейн продолжает:  
  
— Ты поэтому себя так забавно вёл? У тебя случился гейский момент, и ты запаниковал?  
  
Томлинсон смеётся, нервно потирая шею и не смотря на Зейна.  
  
— На самом деле, я, эм… — Луи неловко кашляет, — я знаю об этом с восьмого класса.  
  
Глаза Зейна широко распахиваются.  
  
— Ты шутишь?  
  
Луи в ответ качает головой, неуверенно улыбаясь.  
  
— Ну, во-первых, иди на хуй. Во-вторых, значит ли это, что мне позволено общаться с твоими бывшими? И, в-третьих, вот почему ты ведёшь себя, как мудак?  
  
— Да, извини. Да, можешь. И… — Луи моргает, его тело наполняется печалью. — Вещи стали немного слишком ошеломляющими, я думаю, просто не мог это сказать?  
  
Зейн медленно и осторожно осматривает его, как будто не до конца верит, что этого достаточно, чтобы закрыть тему. Наконец он кивает, после чего усаживается, кладя руки на колени.  
  
— У меня есть трава от Джеймса, хочешь курнуть и подмазаться к Стайлсу?  
  
Луи задорно улыбается и кивает головой.

 

***

 

**Суббота, 2:46.  
[отправлено]**  
_рассказал о нас Зейну_  
  


***

  
**Воскресенье, 8:34.  
[отправлено]**  
_приснился сон о том, что мы живем вместе. теперь я не могу перестать улыбаться как дурак_  
  


***

  
Гарри одет в сиреневый свитер, волнистые волосы аккуратно заплетены во французскую косу. Господи, Луи не может отвести глаз от этого парня, он такой красивый. Томлинсон даже не понимает, как бледно-фиолетовый свитер может заставить чьи-то глаза быть похожими на чёртово волшебство, но, Господи, глаза Гарри…  
  
Гарри наверняка знает, что Луи просто не может себя контролировать и не пялиться, если он весь такой слегка покрасневший с застенчивой улыбкой. Он опускает красивые глазки вниз, играет с рукавами своего свитера, быстро смотрит на Луи в ответ и смущается ещё больше, чем раньше. Господи, он улыбается так завораживающе, и ещё эти ямочки. Луи просто нереально хочется встать, подойти к нему, сесть на коленки, поцеловать до звёздочек в глазах и прошептать, как сильно он его любит.  
  
Блять.  
  
— Мы можем работать парами? — спрашивает кто-то в классе.  
  
— Если вы не будете шуметь, — спокойно отвечает учитель. — Но никаких групп! — машинально добавляет она.  
  
Луи на секунду замирает, его взгляд скользит от Гарри к учителю и обратно. Стайлс смущённо теребит кончик косы, и Луи вопросительно поднимает брови. Парень в ответ нежно улыбается, прикусывает нижнюю губу и снова смотрит на руки.  
  
— Томмо, давай пересаживайся, приятель. Ты мой напарник, — произносит Стэн, закрывая книгу с глубоким вздохом.  
  
— Вообще-то, я тоже хочу быть с ним в паре, — с упрёком произносит Лиам с другой стороны класса.  
  
Луи качает головой, хмурится, когда все начинают соединять столы, и Гарри по-прежнему один, листает учебник и улыбается себе, словно точно знает, что Луи собирается делать.  
  
— У меня уже есть партнер, извините, парни, — бормочет Томлинсон не задумываясь, быстро собирает свои вещи и направляется туда, где сидит Гарри. Он даже не оглядывается назад, чтобы увидеть реакцию своих товарищей.  
  
Кладёт свои вещи на стол рядом с Гарри и прикусывает губу. Когда он поворачивается, чтобы задать парню свой вопрос, тот уже смотрит на него с такой же нежной улыбкой, как и всегда, слегка приподняв брови.  
  
— У тебя есть партнер? — наконец спрашивает Луи, мягко и застенчиво улыбаясь.  
  
Улыбка Гарри становится шире, белоснежные зубы впиваются в нижнюю губу. В ответ он качает головой.  
  
— Не хочешь поработать со мной? — осторожно спрашивает Луи, стараясь не улыбаться, как сумасшедший.  
  
— Хорошо, — смущённо бормочет в ответ Гарри, и его щёки становятся идеально розовыми. Господи.  
  
Луи стремительно перетаскивает свою парту поближе к нему, а Гарри в свою очередь пододвигает свой учебник ближе, чтобы они могли разделить его на двоих. Всё тело Луи горит от нетерпения, ведь Гарри всего в нескольких дюймах от него, и, если он немного пододвинется, они соприкоснутся. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так спокойно в школе и безумно не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось.  
  
Луи вертит в руках карандаш, на его лице до сих пор широкая улыбка, и сердце быстро-быстро стучит в груди.  
  
— Ты… Эм… Ты выглядишь очень мило сегодня.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает он, затаив дыхание.  
  
— Да, и твои… твои волосы выглядят… эм, — Луи улыбается, качая головой, — они выглядят очень красиво.  
  
Гарри мило краснеет, начиная нервно теребить пальцами кончик косы.  
  
— Спасибо! Ты тоже выглядишь очень красиво!  
  
Луи смеётся, чувствуя, как сердце на секунду замирает.  
  
— Тоже? — спрашивает он, приподнимая брови, указывая на себя.  
  
Ямочки на щеках Гарри становятся похожими на кратеры, зелёные глаза задорно блестят. Он протягивает руку к рукаву футболки Луи и касается пальцами бронзовой кожи. От неожиданного контакта парни синхронно покрываются румянцем.  
  
— Да, — тихо добавляет Гарри.  
  
Луи не волнует то, какими очевидными они выглядят, его не волнует ничего, кроме улыбки Гарри, сияющих глаз и того, как пальцы соприкасаются с его кожей.  
  
Он не может стряхнуть ухмылку с лица, даже когда смотрит вниз и прикусывает губу.  
  
— Думаю, мы должны приступить к работе.  
  
Гарри с улыбкой кивает, начиная снова перебирать пальцами рукава свитера. Луи считает, что это невероятно мило.  
  
— На выходных я просмотрел материал, таким образом, у меня уже есть ответы на первые пять вопросов. Если хочешь, ты можешь посмотреть на них и сказать, что думаешь…  
  
— Подожди, подожди, подожди. Ты хочешь сказать, что сделал задание наперёд? — Луи улыбается, его тон лёгкий и поддразнивающий.  
  
— Я просто хотел почитать про философскую систему Эпикура.  
  
— Гарри Стайлс, — дразнит его Луи, — ты не просто умный, ты ещё и ботаник.  
  
Гарри смущённо прислоняется щекой к плечу парня, хихикает, сверкая своими розовыми ямочками и зелёными глазами.  
  
— Заткнись, — бормочет он, фальшиво начиная сопеть носом.  
  
Луи улыбается и касается пальцем кудрявого локона, обрамляющего лицо парня. «Гарри слишком красив, чтобы сидеть так близко», — думает он, осторожно накручивая на палец шоколадную прядь.  
  
На мгновение они оба просто замирают и смотрят друг на друга, все звуки вокруг них затихают. Их улыбки широкие, но честные, впитывающие друг друга, как губка. Луи так долго этого хотел.  
  
Неохотно он оттягивает руку, широко ухмыляясь.  
  
— Я полагаю, мы должны приступить к работе? — прочистив горло, говорит он. — Если мы справимся с ней достаточно быстро, то у тебя будет время рассказать мне про философскую систему Эпикура.  
  
Улыбка Гарри стоит всего мира. Так было всегда.  
  
**Понедельник, 19:42.  
[отправлено]**  
_ты был таким красивым сегодня, Эйч. я не знаю, заметил ты или нет, но я едва мог отвести от тебя глаз._  
  
**Понедельник, 19:48.  
[отправлено]**  
_так мне стоит или нет читать о философской системе эпикура?_  
  


***

  
Всё заканчивается тем, что Луи признаётся Зейну в каждой глупой небольшой детали. Начиная с ночных событий на Хэллоуин в прошлом году, упоминая при этом постоянную тоску и эмоции, которые сопровождали его в этот период, и случайные моменты удовольствия, что казались подозрительными со стороны этого парня, заканчивая повторной встречей с ним на Хэллоуин несколько недель назад. Он рассказывает всё, кроме своих пассивных, но подавляющих мыслей о самоубийстве.  
  
Малик также открывает ему тайны о себе. Как то, что они, оказывается, жили в маленькой деревушке религиозного фанатика, который думал, что женщины должны готовить ужин, и единственная сексуальная поза, которую Господь одобряет, — миссионерская.  
  
Он призывает Луи быть самим собой (позже они решают назвать это маленьким откровением), что он может быть геем, если этого хочет, что это абсолютно нормально, что он любит сосать член Гарри и в дальнейшем иметь с ним детей. Любовь есть любовь, и если Томлинсон любит члены, то он должен гордиться этим.  
  
Луи тронут, правда.  
  
Но позже, когда он спускается с небес на землю, Зейн вновь подтверждает всё, что сказал до этого, а также задаёт некоторые дополнительные вопросы. Один из этих вопросов касается того, знает ли мама Луи об этом.  
  
Потому что она, несомненно, является его лучшим другом. Луи помог ей пройти через ужасный развод, взял на себя заботу, когда родились малыши, поддержал её выбор во втором браке и всегда был рядом с ней, как и она, собственно, с ним.  
  
Луи — маменькин сыночек и безумно гордится этим.  
  
И он знает, что это то, о чём он должен рассказать ей. Это подобно тому, о чём говорил Гарри, его мама просто обязана узнать об этом секрете.  
  
(Вот что делает всё гораздо труднее. Если его мама не примет его, он сломается, он уверен в этом.)  
  
Итак, когда Зейн говорит ему, что он никогда не сможет представить, что его мама будет ненавидеть его за что-то подобное, он решается. Потому что Малик знает его маму как объективного и понимающего человека, и если Зейн считает, что рассказать ей — безопасно, значит, он прав, хоть это и страшно.  
  
Страшно, потому что его мама молится за столом и ходит в церковь каждую неделю.  
  
И, блять, Луи понимает, что если кто-то почитает религию, то совсем необязательно, что этот человек гомофоб, но это не значит, что в глазах Луи он становится лучше.  
  
(Луи убеждает себя, что никогда не слышал гомофобных высказываний от матери, никогда не видел, чтобы она хмурилась из-за новостей. Он напоминает себе её слова, гласящие: «Поклоняйся Богу, а не слову Божьему».)  
  
Луи решается рассказать ей об этом, когда они сидят на диване, смотрят какое-то глупое кино вместе. Отец забрал девочек на фестиваль фейерверков, а младший брат спит наверху в своей кроватке.  
  
Луи сжимает руки в кулаки, медленно набираясь храбрости. Его сердце бешено колотится в груди, но он знает, что должен сказать ей.  
  
— Мама? — говорит он, колеблясь.  
  
Джей переводит взгляд с телевизора на него, приподнимая одну бровь. Она становится обеспокоенной, когда замечает, что Луи сидит понурый, склонив голову и уставившись на собственные руки.  
  
— Ты в порядке, Луи? — спрашивает она, сосредотачивая своё внимание на сыне.  
  
Он глубоко вздыхает и кивает.  
  
— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, — шепчет он, закрывает глаза, — и я надеюсь, что ты не возненавидишь меня после этого.  
  
Джей быстро выпрямляется, протягивая руку к пульту и останавливая фильм, который они смотрели до этого. Спустя минуту тревожного молчания она, наконец, решается продолжить.  
  
— Луи, всё в порядке?  
  
Он глубоко вздыхает, смотря на свои руки. Слёзы скапливаются в уголках его глаз, поэтому он закрывает их снова.  
  
— Я гей.  
  
— Я… — женщина колеблется, замирая на секунду.— Ох, милый…  
  
Джей ничего больше не говорит, отчего Луи начинает тихо плакать. Он даже не может посмотреть на свою маму в данный момент, он чувствует себя таким разбитым и уязвимым.  
  
— Прости, — шепчет он, потому что не знает, что ещё сказать, но хочет наполнить тишину чем-то другим, нежели его учащённым сердцебиением и тихими всхлипами.  
  
— Что… Нет, Луи, — быстро произносит Джей, и Луи чувствует, как она пододвигается ближе, чувствует, как она оборачивает руки вокруг его плеч. — Почему ты извиняешься?  
  
— Потому что я не… не хочу, чтобы ты разочаровалась во мне, — шепчет парень сквозь слёзы, слегка дрожа.  
  
— Дорогой, нет. Я не разочарована, — заверяет она сына, мягко поглаживая его лицо. — Я немного удивлена, не более.  
  
— Тогда всё в порядке? — спрашивает Луи тихо, неуверенно смотря на неё.  
  
Джей улыбается и протягивает ему руку.  
  
— Конечно, всё в порядке. Ты мой сын, Луи. Я буду поддерживать и любить тебя независимо от твоих сексуальных предпочтений.  
  
Луи издаёт вздох облегчения, его плечи трясутся, голова падает на руки. Он чувствует, как мать обнимает его, крепко прижимая к себе.  
  
— Дорогой, — обеспокоенно спрашивает она, — как давно это тебя беспокоит? Как долго ты это скрываешь?  
  
Луи закрывает глаза, из-за всех сил сдерживая крик, пытающийся вырваться из его горла.  
  
— С восьмого класса.  
  
— Малыш, — шепчет она в недоумении, — ох, дорогой. Иди сюда. Всё в порядке. Ты в порядке, — успокаивает она. — Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось скрывать это от меня так долго. Не представляю, как это было тяжело для тебя.  
  
Луи чувствует, что весь эмоциональный балласт, наконец, спадает с его плеч. Его мама вздыхает и немного отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на шатена.  
  
— Господи, Луи, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не веришь во все те ужасные вещи, которые люди говорят здесь.  
  
Луи всхлипнув, смеется, качая головой.  
  
— Всё нормально, мама. Я не верю. Иногда трудно бывает, но… но это нормально.  
  
Джей вздыхает с облегчением.  
  
— Хорошо, дорогой. В любом случае они все не правы.  
  
На мгновение воцаряется тишина, женщина нежно прижимает к себе Луи.  
  
— Ты ведь не скрываешь от меня своего парня?  
  
Луи немного смеётся, вытирая мокрый нос рукавом кофты.  
  
— Нет, мам. Ничего подобного.  
  
— Значит, Зейн не твой парень?  
  
— Мама! — громко смеётся Луи. — Нет!  
  


***

  
**Пятница, 21:30.  
[отправлено]**  
_первое, о чём я сегодня подумал, когда проснулся, — твои зелёные глаза_  
  
**Воскресенье, 16:30.  
[отправлено]**  
_отвёз девочек в город, где они купили себе носки с кружевами, и теперь я не могу перестать думать о тебе_  
  


***

  
Луи приходит в школу, когда видит это. Он и Зейн идут бок о бок, запах дыма ещё свеж в его носу. Он всегда выходит на парковку с Маликом во время обеденного перерыва, чтобы составить ему компанию, пока тот гробит лёгкие, а потом они болтают примерно до конца перерыва.  
  
Когда они возвращаются в здание школы, первое, что они видят — грудь Гарри, прижатая к шкафчикам, его персиковый свитер натянут ему на голову, и несколько футболистов насмехаются над ним.  
  
Кровь Луи тут же закипает от этого вида.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что у тебя есть чёртова татуировка, Стайлс! Посмотрите на это!  
  
— Парни пялятся на это, когда трахаются с тобой, а? Шлюха.  
  
— Подержи его, приятель. Мне нужно сфотографировать эту фиговину.  
  
Луи слышит, как Гарри хныкает, на самом деле хныкает от уязвимости, от чего-то, что он никогда не показывал раньше. Он пытается снять свитер с головы и повернуться назад, но один из парней, Джейк, грубо толкает его обратно к шкафчику и удерживает насильно, чтобы другой смог сделать фотографию.  
  
Как только руки футболиста прикасаются к Гарри, перед глазами Луи встаёт красная пелена.  
  
— Убери от него свои грёбаные руки, — шипит он, подходя к группе парней, убирая руки Джейка с тела Гарри.  
  
— Томмо, смотри, у нашего сладкого педика на заднице…  
  
Луи оборачивает руку вокруг талии Гарри и разворачивает его корпус, крепко прижимая к себе, метая взглядом молнии, в то время как футболисты в замешательстве смотрят на него в ответ.  
  
Томлинсон быстро хватает телефон парня, который фотографировал, и когда тот начинает протестовать, пытаясь отобрать телефон обратно, Зейн тут же грубо хватает его за запястья, толкая спиной в один из шкафчиков.  
  
— Какого хрена ты делаешь?  
  
Луи игнорирует его, кликая на иконку фотоаппарата. Он удаляет три фотографии, которые тот успел сделать, а затем переходит в облако, стирая их оттуда также.  
  
— Бля, Томмо, почему ты заступаешься за этого пидораса, мы просто дурачились, — бормочет Джейк, даже не пытаясь помочь своему другу освободиться от Зейна. Они только умеют лаять, а не кусаться.  
  
— Закрой свой рот, блять, — отвечает Луи, грубо пихая Джейка в грудь. Зейн тут же убирает руки, отпуская второго парня на свободу.  
  
— Если я увижу, что вы трогаете его снова, в ту же секунду вылетите из команды.  
  
Парни в недоумении приподнимают брови.  
  
— С каких это пор ты заботишься-  
  
— Снова тронете его, — повторяет Луи, указывая пальцем в сторону Гарри, пододвигая его ближе к себе, — и тут же вылетите из команды.  
  
— Как скажешь, приятель, — раздаётся нестройное бормотание в ответ. Они оглядываются на Зейна, прежде чем отвернуться и уйти, бормоча себе под нос какую-то ерунду.  
  
— Ты в порядке, друг? — спрашивает Зейн, хмуря брови в беспокойстве, внимательно осматривая Гарри. Луи впервые смотрит на Стайлса с начала всего этого бардака и видит слёзы в уголках его глаз, а также небольшой порез на скуле, возникший, вероятно, из-за грёбаного шкафчика.  
  
Гарри в ответ шумно сглатывает, кивая головой.  
  
— Спасибо, — бормочет он, застенчиво опуская взгляд в пол.  
  
Луи усиливает хватку на талии парня, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.  
  
— У тебя кровь, милый, — шепчет он нежно, игнорируя взгляды людей, направленные на них в коридоре, продолжая вытирать большим пальцем кровь со скулы.  
  
Глаза Гарри тут же расширяются, щёки в ту же минуту наливаются румянцем.  
  
— Тебе нужно привести себя в порядок, — добавляет Луи с беспокойством, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза парня.  
  
— Пойду поговорю в управление насчёт этого, — говорит Зейн Луи с тем самым взглядом, зная, что тому надо остаться один на один с мальчиком, прежде чем повернуться к Гарри, добавляя: «Всё будет хорошо, приятель».  
  
Стайлс кивает в ответ, сконфуженно опуская глаза вниз.  
  
Как только Зейн начинает уходить, Луи смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Давай приведём тебя в порядок?  
  
Гарри молчалив, и это не мило и застенчиво, как обычно, а иначе. Мальчик испытывает неуверенность, то, что Луи никогда не замечал в нём раньше, и что-то в этом заставляет его сердце болезненно сжаться.  
  
Когда они заходят в туалет, Томлинсон запирает за собой дверь, всё ещё боясь быть пойманным. Он ведёт Гарри к умывальникам, пока его задница не прижимается к столешнице, тихо бормочет: «Замри», поворачивается и срывает несколько бумажных полотенец. Гарри, однако же, не замирает, а подтягивается и усаживается на столешницу, и Луи не может жаловаться на это.  
  
Он смачивает бумажное полотенце холодной водой, зная, что Стайлс внимательно смотрит на него.  
  
— Мне жаль, что они сделали это с тобой.  
  
Гарри в ответ лишь тихо вздыхает, закрывая глаза, когда Луи прикладывает мокрую бумагу к маленькому порезу на щеке.  
  
— Всё нормально. Это всего лишь смешная татуировка, неудивительно, что они сделали это, когда увидели её.  
  
Луи хмурит брови, замедляя свои движения.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Это действительно ужасная татуировка, буквально клеймо проститутки. Она просит быть высмеянной.  
  
Луи вздыхает, немного отстраняясь от парня.  
  
— Мне нравится она.  
  
Гарри в ответ закатывает глаза.  
  
— Не надо, пожалуйста, врать.  
  
Луи тяжело сглатывает.  
  
— Я не… Я не знаю, что сказать, — говорит он, отходя от Гарри. — Я тебя никогда таким не видел.  
  
Гарри хмурит брови в замешательстве.  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
— Эм… Я видел, что тебе больно, неприятно…  
  
В глазах Гарри появляется печаль.  
  
— Я не всегда весёлый. Я стараюсь не грустить, но у меня бывают и плохие дни. Я не люблю себя всё время.  
  
_«Я люблю тебя всё время_ », — хочется сказать Луи.  
  
Но тем не менее он этого не делает.  
  
Вместо этого он глубоко вздыхает, протягивает руку и хватает Гарри за ладонь, крепко сжимая её.  
  
— Спасибо, что удалил фотографии, которые он сделал. Знать, что на этом месте есть татуировка, — довольно неприятно, понятия не имею, как бы справился со всем этим, если бы об этом узнала вся школа.  
  
Луи хихикает себе под нос.  
  
— На самом деле унизительным является тот факт, что я дрочил на неё.  
  
Дыхание Гарри сбивается, щёки тут же наливаются румянцем, поскольку Луи начинает прикладывать мокрое полотенце к его коже снова.  
  
— Н-неужели ты-  
  
— Я не лгал, когда сказал, что она мне очень нравится, — тихо отвечает Томлинсон, вытирая кровь с пореза Гарри, пытаясь противостоять тому факту, что его вовсе не волнует, что он признался в содеянном.  
  
— Я… — Гарри тяжело сглатывает, — ох.  
  
Луи неловко улыбается, стараясь не встречаться с парнем взглядом.  
  
— Извини, если это было странно, я имею в виду, то, что я сказал об этом вслух.  
  
— Нет! — неожиданно громко отвечает Гарри. Он вздрагивает от своих слов, тут же снижая голос на пол-октавы. — Нет. Я… Это не странно. Я… я не… не ожидал, что… — он резко замолкает, затаив дыхание, и его блестящие глаза широко распахиваются.  
  
Луи кладёт свою руку ему на бедро, пытаясь успокоить. Он хочет забрать полотенце из рук Гарри, однако тот крепко удерживает его, с шумом сглатывая, при этом его кадык заметно дёргается.  
  
— Я… — пробует Гарри снова, но тут же замолкает. Несколько раз моргнув, пристально заглядывая в глаза Луи, он берёт его руку и медленно проводит вверх по своему бедру.  
  
Томлинсон учащённо дышит, пытаясь отвести руку, сжимающую полотенце, назад.  
  
— Гарри, — едва слышно произносит он.  
  
Парень в ответ проводит языком по пухлым губам, издавая мягкий вздох, слегка вздрагивая телом.  
  
— Блять, — наконец сдаётся Луи, опуская влажную салфетку, подаваясь телом вперёд, прижимая свои губы к губам Гарри.  
  
Стайлс тает в поцелуе, оборачивая руки вокруг плеч Луи, запуская длинные пальцы в карамельные волосы. Их глаза трепещут от восторга, губы нежные, но отчаянные. Тяжёлый воздух, наполнивший комнату, пропитан разочарованием и душевным волнением.  
  
Пальцы Луи впиваются в бёдра Гарри, прикосновения заставляют последнего слегка приоткрыть губы, хватая ими воздух и впуская медленно скользнувший в рот язык Луи, на что оба вполголоса стонут. Луи за бёдра притягивает Гарри ближе к своему телу, и тот с готовностью оборачивает их вокруг талии, удобно устраиваясь на краю стола.  
  
Младший мальчик несильно тянет шатена за волосы, тем самым запрокидывая его голову так, чтобы он мог углубить поцелуй и превратить его в более отчаянный, грязный и страстный. Оба дрожат, и их рты немо распахиваются, судорожно хватая воздух, наполняя комнату томными звуками, стоит губам хоть на миллиметр оторваться друг от друга.  
  
Рука Луи нежно скользит от бёдер до спины, проворно забираясь под футболку Гарри. Он чувствует всё под кончиками своих пальцев: мягкую кожу, трепет мышц, выпирающие позвонки. Господи, его так много, что Луи никогда не сможет насытиться достаточно.  
  
Мягко он прокладывает путь к месту, где, знает, находится маленькая татуировка, и, прижимая к ней большой палец, чувствует, что если углубить касание и продлить мгновение их соприкосновения, то непременно ощутит разницу между его нетатуированной кожей и исколотыми участками.  
  
От простого жеста Гарри тихо хнычет, медленно начиная тереться своей промежностью о бёдра Луи.  
  
— Блять, — стонет Гарри своим глубоким голосом, —  _я так тебя люблю, Луи_.  
  
Стук сердца Луи замирает где-то в горле, как будто пытаясь вырваться и показаться Гарри, потому что, Господи, он настолько далеко зашёл ради своего мальчика. Одна из его рук кружится вокруг нижней части спины Гарри, в то время как другая поглаживает хрупкие лопатки, сжимая их так, чтобы тот не мог отступить, не мог уйти.  
  
Их тяжёлое дыхание громко отскакивает от плитки туалета наряду с мокрыми поцелуями и мягкими стонами. Луи может чувствовать, как Гарри пытается сжать ноги вокруг него, пытается стать ближе, ближе и ближе, как будто между ними осталось ещё какое-то пространство. И тем не менее Луи позволяет ему это. Позволяет ему вжимать член в бедро и использовать его для трения, позволяет ему вылизывать свой рот, позволяет ему запутывать длинные пальцы в волосах.  
  
Гарри в конце концов разрывает поцелуй, чтобы перевести дыхание, и Луи рассматривает это как шанс быстро нагнуться и впиться зубами ему в шею. Он облизывает участок чуть ниже уха мальчика, осторожно покусывая его, сжимая мягкую кожу между зубами. Гарри вздыхает, подаётся бёдрами вперёд и невольно наклоняет голову.  
  
Луи убирает обёрнутую вокруг талии Гарри руку и перемещает её в длинные кудри, оттягивая голову назад, заставляя её принять то положение, какое ему хочется.  
  
— Не двигайся, — жарко шепчет он в шею.  
  
Его губы возвращаются к чувствительному участку кожи на шее, который он недавно выцеловывал, вновь начиная прикусывать её, чувствуя на языке сладостный металлический привкус. Луи слизывает языком капельку крови, смыкает губы и принимается посасывать отметину, не отрываясь до тех пор, пока не убеждается в том, что на том месте красуется тёмно-красный засос, который будет на Гарри ближайшее время.  
  
Губы Луи тут же возвращаются назад к Стайлсу, его рука ослабляет хватку в волосах парня, чтобы тот мог двигать головой, как ему нравится. Гарри тут же отвечает в ответ, глубоко, идеально и немного отчаянно. Его стоны мягкие и приглушённые, и Луи может чувствовать его отчаянное нетерпение, прижимаясь всё сильнее и ритмичнее потираясь пахом о его бедро.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — Гарри разрывает поцелуй, нежно хныкая, его нижняя губа дрожит от нетерпения.  
  
— Ладно, — бормочет Луи, вновь сжимая парня в объятиях, прижимаясь грудью ближе, чтобы Гарри мог положить свою голову ему на плечо, — ты можешь сделать это.  
  
Хныканье Гарри похоже на слабое рыдание, его руки тут же обвиваются вокруг шеи Луи, а пальцы зарываются в мягкие волосы. Луи может чувствовать его дыхание в свою шею, каждый маленький всхлип в кожу. Гарри отчаянно потирается о него, крепко сводя ноги позади Луи, цепляясь за парня изо всех сил.  
  
Луи твёрдый уже настолько, что в паху больно, однако он не обращает на это никакого внимания, воображая то, как Гарри с плачем кончает себе в трусы.  
  
И затем это происходит. Дыхание Гарри сбивается, тело дрожит, и до ушей Луи доносится самый прекрасный тонкий всхлип, заглушаемый его шеей. Гарри томно закатывает глаза и содрогается всем телом.  
  
Луи не перестаёт с силой прижимать его к себе, пока Гарри медленно возвращается с небес на землю; бёдра ни на секунду не прекращают трястись напротив его собственных. Он выпускает его лишь тогда, когда чувствует, как пальцы Гарри в его волосах, оттягивавшие голову назад, слабеют и отпускают пряди, и то только для того, чтобы заглянуть младшему в глаза.  
  
И Господи.  
  
Он не может ни смеяться, ни дышать, ни улыбаться. Глаза Гарри чёрные, блестящие и широко распахнутые, щёки пунцовые, как и губы. Блять. Его губы, они настолько красные, опухшие и красивые. Он обхватывает лицо Гарри руками, откидывает его волосы назад, чтобы заправить кудри за уши, наклоняется вперёд и мягко соединяет их губы вместе.  
  
Гарри растворяется в поцелуе, издавая короткий вздох удовольствия.  
  
Когда Луи отстраняется, видит тёмный засос на шее Гарри и злобно ухмыляется. Он прижимает большой палец к метке, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлс хмурит брови и с придыханием издаёт стон.  
  
— Ты кончил в штаны, — говорит Луи с довольной ухмылкой.  
  
Гарри в ответ хихикает и качает головой.  
  
— Чувствую себя хорошо. А теперь помоги очистить меня.  
  
Луи ласково закатывает глаза, опускает длинные ноги Гарри и отрывает несколько бумажных салфеток. Сложив несколько раз, он погружает их под холодную воду.  
  
— Расстегнёшь джинсы для меня? — спрашивает он, как только выключает воду. Луи делает шаг назад и смотрит, как мальчик начинает возиться с пуговицей на джинсах. Глаза парня расширяются при виде светло-розовых боксеров и ещё сильнее — при виде мокрого пятна на передней части.  
  
— Красивый рисунок, — бормочет он, стаскивая джинсы вниз. Член Гарри мягкий, полностью покрытый спермой. — Забыл, каким мокрым ты бываешь, — шепчет Луи себе под нос, начиная осторожно вытирать полотенцем член парня.  
  
— У меня, эм, — Гарри делает паузу, прикусывая нижнюю губу, — также есть трусики.  
  
Луи вздрагивает всем телом, широко распахнутыми глазами смотря на Гарри.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает он, затаив дыхание.  
  
— Я не ношу их в школу, потому что, я не знаю, — Гарри прикусывает губу до крови, — но да.  
  
Луи облизывает пересохшие губы, пытаясь придумать, что сказать в ответ. И, оказывается, ему вовсе не нужно — трель обеденного звонка, зазвеневшая вновь, пугает их обоих.  
  
— Блять, — сконфуженно бормочет Томлинсон, аккуратно опуская длинные ноги Гарри на пол.  
  
Тот, в свою очередь, спрыгивает с выступа и слегка подтягивает джинсы вверх.  
  
— Мне придётся ходить в мокром нижнем белье и пахнуть спермой до конца дня из-за тебя.  
  
Луи весело смеётся, подходит ближе к своему мальчику и кладёт руки ему на бёдра.  
  
— Как…  
  
Дверь громко скрипит, как будто кто-то пытается войти внутрь, и это пугает Луи и Гарри вдвойне. Они оба нервно переглядываются друг с другом, поскольку тот же самый звук раздаётся снова, слабый раздражённый голос слышен с другой стороны.  
  
Луи прочищает горло и прикладывает ухо к двери. У Гарри на губах тут же появляется маленькая улыбка, и он понимающе кивает, отводя взгляд.  
  
Томлинсон быстро открывает дверь и выходит наружу. Человек, пытающийся войти, должно быть, ушёл, потому что больше никто не стоит у двери туалета.  
  
Луи вздыхает и направляется к своему шкафчику, пытаясь прикрыть стояк, который явно заметен в его штанах. Он получает несколько случайных взглядов, но предпочитает игнорировать их.  
  
Вдалеке он замечает улыбающегося Зейна рядом со своим шкафчиком, который, очевидно, ждёт его там уже долгое время.  
  
Как только Томлинсон подходит ближе, Малик взрывается в громком приступе смеха.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает его Луи, улыбаясь, быстро набирая комбинацию шкафчика.  
  
— Блять, твоя прическа, приятель!  
  
Луи краснеет, громко стонет, после чего с досадой стукается лбом о собственный шкафчик.  
Зейн хихикает снова, запуская руку в карамельные волосы Луи, чтобы немного пригладить их.  
  
— Я вижу, кто-то был очень занят.  
  
— Отвали, — в ответ стонет Луи, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.  
  
— Повезло тебе, бро. Где Гарри? Он выглядит столь же очевидно, как и ты? Господи, это смешно.  
  
Луи не выдерживает и громко смеётся, качая головой. Наконец-то он перестаёт прятать красное лицо и открывает свой шкафчик, вытаскивая сумку наружу. Обернувшись, в противоположной стороне коридора он замечает Гарри.  
  
Гарри, который похож на ангела, который кусает свою пухлую губу и смотрит вниз, когда их глаза встречаются.  
  
Луи хмурится, переводя взгляд на Зейна, который едва сдерживает смех.  
  
— Ох, чёрт возьми, иди уже в класс! — Луи пихает друга в плечо, в то время как тот с хохотом пытается вырваться.  
  
— Я иду, иду! — тут же отвечает Малик, продолжая громко смеяться.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, смотря вслед удаляющемуся другу. Затем он фокусируется на Гарри, который всё ещё стоит возле своего шкафчика, возясь с книгами.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, он пробирается сквозь толпу к Гарри и, подходя ближе, прислоняется к шкафчику около него. Стайлс выглядит испуганным, и его глаза округляются, когда в поле зрения попадает Луи, после чего его губы изгибаются в мягкой, едва ли не ободряющей улыбке.  
  
— Привет, — смущённо произносит он.  
  
Луи улыбается, отводит взгляд от Гарри и замечает, что несколько человек, оставшихся в коридоре, пялятся на них.  
  
— Эй.  
  
Гарри смущённо улыбается, и между его бровями пролегает складка. Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
— Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы прогулять оставшиеся уроки?  
  
— Ох, я… — Гарри быстро моргает, — правда?  
  
Луи нервно прикусывает губу, кивая головой.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Гарри, затаив дыхание.  
  
Томлинсон ведёт мальчика в направлении своего джипа, пытаясь прикрыть эрекцию книжкой и полностью игнорируя недоуменные взгляды вокруг. Он забирает рюкзак у Гарри из рук и закидывает его в багажник, после чего открывает перед мальчиком дверь, позволяя ему скользнуть в салон.  
  
— Спасибо, — смущённо бормочет тот в ответ.  
  
Луи быстро обходит пикап, проворно забирается на сиденье водителя и сразу же запускает двигатель.  
  
— Так ты хочешь, чтоб я тебе помог кончить? — спрашивает Гарри в своём репертуаре. Луи вопросительно смотрит на него, его брови немного приподняты, а губы сжаты в тонкую линию.  
  
— Нет, это не входило в мои планы, — осторожно отвечает Луи.  
  
— Ох, эм. Что мы тогда будем делать?  
  
Луи возится с ремнём безопасности, решая проигнорировать внезапную странность Гарри.  
  
— Что ты ел на обед?  
  
Гарри прикусывает губу.  
  
— У меня было несколько крекеров, которые Найл дал мне перед обедом. Я собирался взять их из шкафчика, когда эти ребята решили поглумиться надо мной.  
  
— Прости за то, что они сделали, — бормочет Луи, кладя руку на колено парня, — и, поскольку мы оба пропустили ланч, я отвезу нас в кое-какое место. Я угощаю.  
  
— Ох, эм, спасибо, — отвечает Гарри застенчиво, играя с пальцами.  
  
Луи хмурит брови, медленно выезжая со школьной стоянки.  
  
— Почему ты опять покраснел?  
  
Гарри глубоко вздыхает.  
  
— Честно говоря, — тихо начинает он, — я думал, что в этот раз будет то же самое, что и в прошлый.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Луи, запутавшись.  
  
— Я думал, что ты просто уйдёшь, как обычно, и сделаешь вид, что ничего не произошло.  
  
Пальцы Луи белеют от того, как сильно он сжимает руль, сердце бешено колотится в горле.  
  
— Гарри, — говорит он, — я сказал тебе, что больше не буду так с тобой поступать.  
  
Тот тяжело сглатывает.  
  
— Я верю тебе.  
  
Луи включает поворотник и уходит налево.  
  
— Я собираюсь доказать тебе, — он бросает быстрый взгляд на Гарри, прежде чем последний раз повернуть перед А &W. — Я собираюсь доказать, что влюблён в тебя и что хочу, чтобы ты и я…  
  
Гарри разражается самым весёлым хихиканьем, рукой прикрывая рот Луи, пока тот заворачивает на парковку. Томлинсон смеётся, глядя на Гарри и видя, как сверкают его глаза, и улыбается в ответ. Он не хочет ничего больше, чем опустить руки Гарри и покрыть его милое личико сотнями поцелуев.  
  
(Он не может, он знает. Они, вероятно, будут замечены кем-то.)  
  
Он невозмутимо смотрит. Смотрит на Гарри с довольной улыбкой на губах и запоминает милое выражение на его лице.  
  
— Готов к самому романтическому свиданию, которое у тебя когда-либо было?  
  
Глаза Гарри блестят ярче, если это возможно, а брови в недоумении приподнимаются.  
  
— Ох, — хихикает он, — ты собираешься пообедать со мной?  
  
— Конечно, любимый, — дразнит его Луи. — Молочный коктейль и фри — верный путь к сердцу мужчины.  
  
Гарри смеётся так сильно, что Луи не может не присоединиться, встречаясь взглядом с младшим и чувствуя сердцебиение в груди. Их смех в конце концов стихает, и они просто смотрят друг на друга, улыбаясь.  
  
Пока Луи не выдыхает смешок. Он открывает дверь.  
  
— Думаю, нам всё же нужно войти внутрь, — тихо говорит он, указывая головой в сторону двери. Гарри с энтузиазмом кивает в ответ.  
  
Луи выпрыгивает из машины, чтобы найти Гарри сползающим с сиденья и вылезающим с милой улыбкой на лице.  
  
Он немного путается в ногах, и Луи тут же придерживает его за бёдра, помогая устоять на месте.  
  
— Упс.  
  
— Привет, — ласково шепчет Луи в ответ.  
  
Гарри хихикает и уходит от прикосновения, позволяя парню закрыть дверь грузовика.  
  
— Готов? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри кивает в ответ, застенчивая улыбка снова появляется на его лице. Луи открывает дверь перед ним, и, когда они добираются до места, улыбка кудрявого становится ещё шире.  
  
— Заказывай всё, что хочешь, — тихо бормочет Луи, на мгновение дотрагиваясь до поясницы парня.  
  
Через некоторое время к ним подходит девушка, широко улыбаясь. Она спрашивает, что они хотят, быстро забивает их еду в один счёт, после чего Луи платит за обоих.  
  
Молочные коктейли появляются перед ними через пару минут, банановый — для Гарри и ваниль — для Луи, отчего парни тут же благодарят за них, начиная пробираться к столику в углу.  
  
Добравшись до места, они усаживаются друг напротив друга, широко улыбаясь.  
  
Господи.  
  
Луи снимает защитную бумажку со своей трубочки, и Гарри тут же комкает из неё маленький шарик.  
  
Луи громко смеётся, запуская шар между двумя пальцами парня.  
  
— Гол! — с энтузиазмом произносит Гарри. — Толпа начинает сходить с ума!  
  
Луи ухмыляется и качает головой, оборачивая лодыжки вокруг ног Гарри.  
  
— Я думаю, что тебе больше подходит роль черлидера, чем диктора.  
  
Гарри приподнимает брови.  
  
— Я думаю, ты просто хочешь увидеть меня в юбке.  
  
— Несомненно, — вздыхает Луи, улыбаясь. — Почему джинсы вообще существуют? Хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты носил юбку каждый день.  
  
Краем глаза Луи замечает, что кассир и менеджер странно на них смотрят. Луи борется с немедленным желанием свернуть или же уставиться на них.  
  
— Я ради тебя надену всё что угодно, Луи Томлинсон.  
  
То, как Гарри произносит его имя, — наверное, самое сладкое, что он когда-либо слышал, и это отвлекает его внимание от двух пар глаз, направленных в их сторону. Он улыбается, нет, он усмехается и встречается взглядом с Гарри. Гарри, который только что выпил свой молочный коктейль и пялится на него так нагло и немного самодовольно, как будто знает, что делает с Луи.  
  
— Дай мне попробовать, — наконец произносит Луи, скользя рукой по столу и оборачивая её вокруг стакана Гарри. Он тянет его на себя и обхватывает трубочку губами, посылая Стайлсу драматическое подмигивание.  
  
Тот звонко смеётся, качая головой.  
  
— Сначала, вообще-то, ты должен был попросить, — бормочет Гарри нежно.  
  
— Делиться — значит заботиться, Гарольд, — старший передаёт свой ванильный коктейль парню, пока тот делает последний глоток своего бананового.  
  
Гарри держит соломинку кончиками пальцев и крутит её внутри бокала, прежде чем склониться вниз и сделать глоток, и Луи думает о том, как он хочет узнать все маленькие привычки парня: как он ест картофель фри, как подстригает ногти и как снимает свою обувь, когда возвращается домой.  
  
— Мне больше понравился мой банановый коктейль, — наконец-то с маленькой улыбкой на губах произносит Гарри, отодвигая бокал Луи в сторону. После этого менеджер ресторана приносит им их еду с улыбкой на лице. Луи улыбается в ответ немного застенчиво. Он глубоко вздыхает, потирая лодыжку Гарри и снова переплетая их ноги вместе.  
  
— Томлинсон! — произносит менеджер, ставя еду перед ними. — Как ты?  
  
Луи широко улыбается.   
  
— Я очень хорошо, сэр, — отвечает он. Он привык к этому, люди разговаривают с ним так, как будто знают его. Этот маленький городок, честно говоря, больше похож на деревню, и он квотербек футбольной команды, люди просто знают, кто он такой.  
  
— На следующей неделе у тебя чемпионат, не так ли? Нервничаешь из-за этого?  
  
— Да, в следующую пятницу игра к северу отсюда. Жутко нервничаю.  
  
Менеджер громко смеётся.   
  
— Не нужно нервничать: зная прекрасно то, как ты играешь, я уверен, что вы победите.  
  
Луи застенчиво улыбается.   
  
— Ну, мудак не сможет прийти к победе.  
  
Менеджер хлопает его по спине, смотрит на Гарри, закатывая глаза, как бы говоря: «Ты можешь в это поверить?»  
  
— Кто это рядом с тобой?  
  
Луи знает, просто знает: это то, что мужчина действительно хотел спросить в первую очередь.  
  
— Это чудесный Гарри, — объясняет он, и Стайлс в ответ делает кивок головой.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, сынок, — говорит мужчина, пристально смотря на Гарри, — вы, кажется, довольно близки.  
  
Луи хочет схватить Гарри за руки, желая показать, что всё хорошо и не стоит бояться, что нет никаких причин сжиматься и прятаться, даже если это не совсем так.  
  
— Ну, сэр, — говорит Томлинсон, — вы знаете, как говорят — братаны важнее баб.  
  
После этих слов Гарри начинает громко смеяться, быстро прикрывая рот ладошкой, продолжая хихикать в изгиб руки.  
  
Менеджер, кажется, доволен ответом, он тут же улыбается и хлопает Луи по спине.  
  
— Ты смешной, малыш. Хорошего вам дня, — добавляет он с ухмылкой.  
  
Луи улыбается мужчине и наблюдает, как тот возвращается за прилавок, а затем переводит взгляд на Гарри, который всё ещё тихо хихикает и смотрит на Луи сияющими глазами.  
  
Томлинсон более чем доволен тем, как Гарри смеётся, поскольку хватает картошку фри и засовывает её парню в рот.  
  
Он снова встречается с Гарри глазами и вопросительно приподнимает бровь.   
  
— Ты уже закончил?  
  
Гарри в ответ пинает его ногой под столом.   
  
— Братаны важнее баб, — он смеётся, качая головой. — Ты лучший братан, который у меня когда-либо был.  
  
Луи тоже начинает смеяться, довольно засовывая руки в карманы толстовки.   
  
— Спасибо, бро.

 

***

 

Обедая, они играют в гляделки, развлекаясь с картофелем фри. Гарри светится от смеха, и Луи просто не может отвести от него глаз. Его в Гарри завораживает всё: то, как он чешет нос, когда смеётся слишком сильно; как хмурит брови, когда думает. Зелёные глаза начинают сиять, когда Гарри игривый или дразнится, и Луи просто не может поверить в это.  
  
Гарри — полная и абсолютная магия.  
  
После того, как они допивают свои молочные коктейли, Луи смотрит на Стайлса и решает, что нужно отвезти парня к себе домой.  
  
— Хочешь познакомиться с моей мамой? — спрашивает он внезапно.  
  
Улыбка Гарри такая искренняя, и когда он бормочет: «Конечно», Луи думает, что это самое трогательное, что он когда-либо слышал.  
  
— Хорошо, круто, — быстро отвечает он, выбрасывая пустые стаканчики в мусорный бак, сопротивляясь позыву взять Гарри за руку.  
  
Стайлс заползает в машину со своей стороны, и Луи использует предлог, чтобы быть ближе, щипает парня за попу, чувствуя, что это достаточно безопасно, и получая ответный писк.  
  
— Извини, не могу удержаться, когда вижу твою милую попочку, — ухмыляется Луи, ловко запрыгивая на водительское сиденье пикапа.  
  
—  _Неужели_? — широко улыбаясь, спрашивает Гарри.  
  
—  _Чистая правда_ , — утверждает Луи, нежно смотря на Гарри, убеждаясь, что тот пристёгнут, прежде чем выехать с парковки.  
  
Гарри в ответ хихикает, заправляя непослушный локон волос за ухо.  
  
— Итак, — наконец говорит он, — какая твоя мама?  
  
— Честно говоря, она мой самый лучший друг. Она всегда поддерживает меня, отчего мне трудно представить свою жизнь без неё.  
  
— Лу, — нежно бормочет Гарри, — это так мило.  
  
Парень в ответ немного краснеет, пожимая плечами. Он видит любящую улыбку на губах, ощущает, как Гарри наблюдает за ним. Это заставляет его почувствовать себя нереально важным.  
  
Через пару минут они подъезжают к дому Луи. Томлинсон выключает зажигание и отстёгивает ремень безопасности, поворачиваясь лицом к Гарри.  
  
— Во сколько тебе нужно быть дома?  
  
Тот прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
  
— Уроки заканчиваются через час, а мама обычно приходит не раньше шести вечера. Таким образом, мы можем побыть у тебя несколько часов.  
  
Луи широко улыбается.  
  
— Хорошо, круто.  
  
Гарри улыбается в ответ и затем открывает дверь, выпрыгивая из пикапа. Глубоко вздохнув, Луи делает то же самое.  
  
— Я возьму твой рюкзак, поскольку, судя по облакам, дождь начнётся довольно скоро, — поспешно произносит Луи, огибая заднюю часть автомобиля, хватая обе их сумки. Гарри улыбается и позволяет их пальцам соприкоснуться, когда забирает её у Луи.  
  
— Сейчас самое лучшее время, чтобы встретиться с ней, потому что все маленькие монстры ещё в школе.  
  
Гарри слегка смеётся, следуя за Луи. Тот распахивает дверь и громко оповещает, что он дома.  
  
— Что вы делаете дома так ра… — начинает его мама, выходя из кухни и хмуря брови. Пока не замечает Гарри.  
  
— Мам, это Гарри. Мы ушли рано, поскольку тест будет только на следующей неделе.  
  
— Маленький лжец, — отвечает она, даже не моргнув глазом, заставляя Гарри громко рассмеяться, — рада познакомиться с тобой, милый. Ты выглядишь так знакомо.  
  
Гарри смущается, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках.   
  
— Я работаю на фермерском рынке.  
  
Джей в ответ широко улыбается.   
  
— Вот где я тебя видела. Приятно познакомиться, Гарри. Я Джей.  
  
Женщина пожимает Гарри руку, а затем крепко сжимает его в объятиях.  
  
— Мне тоже очень приятно с вами познакомиться, — немного застенчиво бормочет Гарри в ответ.  
  
— Так значит, ты парень Луи? — спрашивает она, подмигивая.  
  
Лицо Луи тут же покрывается красными пятнами.   
  
— _Мам_ , — стонет он, крепко хватая Гарри за запястье, подталкивая его к лестнице, — хватит задавать неловкие вопросы.  
  
— Чтобы дверь в спальню была открыта! — громко кричит она им вслед, отчего Гарри начинает хихикать снова.  
  
— Вы так похожи, — улыбаясь, замечает он.  
  
— Она тебя смутила? — спрашивает Луи, приглашая его в свою комнату.  
  
— Нет, она довольно милая, — тут же поправляет его тот, кладя свою сумку на пол и затем поднимая руки над головой, потягиваясь. — Твоя комната такая мальчишеская, точно как у Найла. Хотя мне больше нравится твоя. Пахнет как ты.  
  
Луи усмехается, сердце колотится в его груди от обожания того, как Гарри заполняет его спальню разговорами.  
  
— Твоя кровать тоже выглядит такой мягкой, — добавляет он, игриво подмигивая бровями.  
  
— Ох, это так, — соглашается Луи, прислоняясь к рабочему столу.  
  
Гарри улыбается в ответ, начиная с интересом рассматривать висящие на стене грамоты, прежде чем снова оглянуться назад на Луи.   
  
— Будет странно, если я попрошу у тебя запасные штаны?  
  
Томлинсон в ответ фыркает, качая головой.   
  
— Чёрт, ты… — смеётся он, тут же открывая ящик с бельём, — прости, мне стоило самому это предложить.  
  
Гарри мило краснеет в ответ.   
  
— Все нормально, я ни капли не жалею.  
  
Луи решает ничего не говорить, взамен просто улыбается и достаёт пару сменных штанов для Гарри.  
  
— Вот, держи, может, тебе ещё дать футболку?  
  
Гарри кусает губы в раздумьях, начиная расстёгивать ремень. Луи всё же закрывает дверь своей спальни, оставляя лишь маленькую щёлку, прекрасно зная, что его мама ни за что не потревожит их без его разрешения.  
  
— Я думаю, что остановлю свой выбор лишь на штанах, но всё равно спасибо.  
  
Луи отворачивается и достаёт из шкафа себе спортивные штаны, пока Гарри снимает свои розовые, местами мокрые трусики. Одевшись, Луи оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Гарри засовывает бельё в сумку и отбрасывает джинсы в угол комнаты.  
  
Томлинсон смеётся, наблюдая за тем, как парень опускается на кровать, одетый только в короткие белые спортивные штаны и свитер персикового цвета.  
  
— Твоя кровать идеальна, — стонет он, кладя голову на одну из подушек Луи, вдыхая её прекрасный запах. После он хватает край пухового одеяла и залезает под него, как маленький ребенок.  
  
Затем поднимает на Луи взгляд своих очаровательных глаз, будучи предельно открытым.   
  
— Не хочешь пообниматься?  
  
Тот улыбается, залезая под одеяло к Гарри, пока они не сталкиваются грудью и не начинают косить глаза.  
  
— Привет, — улыбаясь, шепчет Луи.  
  
— Привет, — шепчет в ответ Гарри, — чур, я маленькая ложка, ладно?  
  
— Что? — восклицает Луи. — Невероятный Гарри  _маленькая ложка_? Что? У тебя руки, которые могут обнять приблизительно десять человек, но ты всё равно маленькая ложка? — фыркая, словно какой-то подросток, отвечает он. — Я бы никогда не догадался о таком!  
  
— Тсс! — хихикает Гарри. — Это мой самый большой секрет! Ты никому не должен об этом говорить!  
  
Луи вопросительно поднимает брови, перед тем как начать щекотать парня.   
  
— Ох, я всем об этом расскажу. Йети — на самом деле маленький малыш, который любит обнимашки и требует, чтобы обнимали его, потому что он маленькая ложечка!  
  
Гарри в ответ пинает его ногой, запрокидывая голову назад, захлёбываясь от звонкого смеха.   
  
— Лу! П-пожалуйста! — хихикает он. — Перестань, мне… — Луи начинает щекотать его под мышками, и Гарри, выворачиваясь, принимается снова громко смеяться.  
  
Луи щекочет Гарри на несколько секунд дольше обычного, любуясь тем, как красиво выглядит его парень, когда смеётся, прежде чем переключиться и быстро обернуть руки вокруг его туловища, инициируя позу большой ложечки.  
  
— Тебе достаточно удобно, большой парень?  
  
Гарри поворачивает голову, прижимаясь подбородком к плечу. Его щёки всё ещё красные, а губы подрагивают от смеха.   
  
— Может быть, — растягивая гласные и хихикая, отвечает он, глядя сквозь пушистые ресницы с дразнящим блеском в глазах.  
  
— Ох, может быть? — спрашивает Луи слегка приподнимая брови. —  _Может быть_? У кого-то слишком высокие требования, да? В чём ещё нуждается мой малыш? В любви и ласке?  
  
Гарри выразительно качает головой, прикусывая нижнюю губу.  
  
— Ты слишком много хочешь от такого красавчика, как я, — качая головой, отвечает Лу.  
Несмотря на дразнящий тон, он улыбается, как идиот, и запускает руку в длинные волосы Гарри. Мягко касается головы, прежде чем наклоняется и покрывает мягкими поцелуями всё лицо мальчика.  
  
Голова кружится от мысли о том, что ему наконец-то удалось сделать это. Он столько месяцев мечтал о том, как будет держать Гарри своих объятиях, целовать, играть с его волосами и наблюдать за тем, как длинные ресницы трепещут от удовольствия. Гарри красив, и Луи чувствует, что мог бы сделать это — полюбить его и позволить любить себя в ответ, даже если это было бы только с глазу на глаз.  
  
Гарри хихикает, пряча лицо в сгибе шеи парня.   
  
— Давай послушаем музыку.  
  
Луи не нужно просить дважды. Протянув руку, он хватает свой телефон с рабочего стола.  
  
— Что ты хочешь послушать?  
  
Гарри сонно моргает, закусывая нижнюю губу.   
  
— Сделай плейлист песен, которые заставят тебя думать обо мне.  
  
Луи громко смеётся в ответ.   
  
— Твоя эксцентричность сегодня просто зашкаливает.  
  
— Замолчи, — хихикает в ответ Гарри.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, открывая сборник своей музыки на Spotify. К концу списка он полностью краснеет, и Гарри, просящий его перестать ёрзать и наконец включить музыку, заставляет хотеть выбросить телефон в окно.  
  
Томлинсон подключает девайс к зарядке.  
  
— Какая первая песня? — спрашивает младший до того, как начинают звучать первые аккорды.  
  
— Это Ангел Джека Джонсона.  
  
— Ладно, — бормочет в ответ Гарри, немного смещаясь вниз, чтобы расположить голову на груди парня. Луи же в ответ продолжает играть с его волосами.  
  
К тому времени, как песня заканчивается, Томлинсон уверен, что Гарри ощущает, как сильно бьётся его сердце. Что-то в том, как парень сжимает его бок, заставляет Луи почувствовать, что этому не нужно возражать.  
  


****

  
Они валяются в постели примерно ещё час, просто разговаривая и слушая плейлист. Гарри не комментирует песни, но Луи замечает, как тот нежно улыбается на определённых строках текста, и, чёрт, это красиво.  
  
Луи решает отвезти парня домой до того, как его брат и сёстры вернутся, потому что сейчас он не сможет объяснить им, кем ему является Гарри, ведь назвать  _их_  просто друзьями будет как-то неправильно.  
  
Когда они объявляют, что уезжают, Гарри крепко обнимает Джей. Та широко улыбается, подмигивает и говорит:   
  
— Было приятно познакомиться, маленькая ложечка.  
  
Звонкий смех Луи слышен во всём доме.  
  


****

  
Грозовые облака тяжёлые и тёмные, капли дождя стучат по окну. Ни один из парней не возражает, потому что это означает, что Гарри может подвинуться на середину сиденья и прижаться к Луи, прерывая мрачный ход внешней жизни.  
  
— Давай просто покатаемся. Не хочу домой, — тихо бормочет он, осторожно кладя руку на бедро Луи.  
  
— Хорошо, — спокойно отвечает тот, хотя тело говорит об обратном.  
  
Луи едет в сторону заброшенного театра, находящегося на самом окраине их города. Когда-то красивое здание теперь окутано сорняками и растениями. Он паркует пикап позади, чтобы их никто не побеспокоил.  
  
Томлинсон глушит двигатель и выключает радио. Он также по привычке убеждается, что двери заперты.  
  
Гарри сразу же отстёгивает ремень безопасности, а затем проделывает то же самое и с ремнём Луи.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — слегка дразня, спрашивает Томлинсон.  
  
Гарри невинно улыбается, немного съезжает вперёд, разворачивается и кладёт голову на колени Луи. Ему приходится слегка согнуть ноги, чтобы поместиться, но он не возражает ни капли.  
  
Томлинсон хихикает, тут же запутывая пальцы в волосах парня. Гарри, тихо мурлыча, закрывает глаза, слушая, как дождь барабанит по крыше грузовика.  
  
Луи не должен чувствовать себя так хорошо, на самом деле. Он не должен чувствовать себя так комфортно, словно это всё, чего он когда-либо хотел.  
  
Но это так, Господь видит, это так.  
  
Так легко погрузиться во всё это. Так легко отпустить все мысли вместе с чувствами. Сидя с рукой в волосах Гарри, он чувствует столько любви к этому мальчику, что это чертовски  _больно_.  
  
Луи осторожно касается большим пальцем тонкой линии лица Гарри; гладит его слегка вздёрнутый носик, тонкие веки; чувствует гладкость щёк и пухлые губы; он может провести весь день, считая ресницы или золотые пятнышки в зелёных глазах, когда те сонно приоткрываются.  
  
И это страшно, потому что Луи никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного раньше, никогда не любил кого-то так, что хотелось изучить каждую маленькую, тонкую часть прекрасного тела.  
  
И становится ещё страшнее, когда Стайлс наконец моргает снова и Луи может ясно увидеть в них то, что Гарри чувствует то же самое.  
  
— Привет, — хриплое бормотание.  
  
Луи ласково улыбается в ответ.   
  
— Ты очень красивый.  
  
Щёки Гарри тут же наливаются румянцем.   
  
— Спасибо, что заступился за меня сегодня, — застенчиво шепчет он.  
  
Луи виновато опускает взгляд вниз.   
  
— Я… Мне очень жаль, что я не мог сделать этого раньше. Я ведь видел, как они и раньше над тобой насмехались. Если бы я заступился за тебя раньше, сегодня, возможно, этого бы не произошло.  
  
— Не стоит копаться в себе, Лу. Я понимаю, что ты боялся, и я не виню тебя за это. Это тяжело.  
  
Луи обречённо качает головой в ответ.   
  
— Это очень тяжело.  
  
Он чувствует, как Гарри нежно переплетает их пальцы вместе.   
  
— Тем не менее становится легче, не так ли?  
  
Луи вспоминает доктора, с которым разговаривал вчера вечером. Он кивает, широко улыбаясь в ответ.   
  
— Да, так и есть.  
  
Гарри целует их сцепленные ладони, прежде чем расположить их у себя на груди.  
  


****

  
Когда Луи отвозит Гарри домой, тот прижимается к его боку и держит его за руку.  
  
Прежде чем выйти из грузовика, Стайлс смущённо целует Луи в щёку, нежно бормоча: «Напиши сообщение, когда вернёшься домой».  
  
Когда Луи даёт обещание, напоследок улыбаясь в ответ, младший открывает дверь и тут же бежит в сторону дома, стараясь не намокнуть под проливным дождем.  
  


****

  
  
**Среда, 18:24.  
[отправлено]**  
_дома_  
  
**Среда, 18:38.  
[получено]**  
_Окей. И, Луи, пожалуйста, не позволяй чему-либо испортить тебе настроение. Ты можешь думать столько времени, сколько тебе нужно. Не стоит корить себя за то, что произошло сегодня, пожалуйста. хх_  
  
**Среда 18:45.  
[отправлено]**  
_это тяжело_  
  


****

  
Чемпионат по американскому футболу проходит в четверг, пятницу и субботу. Они уезжают в среду, потому что только дорога до поля, где всё будет проходить, занимает четыре с половиной часа.  
  
Луи сидит на одном из передних сидений автобуса, Зейн — позади него. Они всегда сидят впереди, столько, сколько Луи себя помнит, потому что Малика безумного бесит шум, который издают другие парни. Томлинсону нравятся их места во всяком случае, потому что, как только игроки принимаются разговаривать между собой, его кожа начинает зудеть от слов, которые они используют, обсуждая людей.  
  
У него есть наушники на случай, если станет невыносимо больно. Луи вытягивает ноги по сиденью автобуса, сгибая в коленях, неудобно упираясь в обшивку. Он оглядывается, чтобы посмотреть на спящего на своём сиденье Зейна, также полностью вытянувшего ноги и закинувшего их на сиденья через проход, используя толстовку в качестве подушки.  
  
Он делает снимок и посылает его маме Зейна, собственной маме, а затем Гарри, только потому что безумно скучает по нему.  
  
Он не рассчитывает получить ответ от него, нет. Потому что Стайлс настаивал на том, чтобы у Луи была свежая голова, ведь они оба знают, что постоянная переписка будет только мешать.  
  
Но Гарри отвечает.  
  
**Среда, 12:38.  
[получено]**  
_спорим, ты слишком маленький, чтобы сделать то же самое: — P  
_  
  
Рот Луи широко открывается, превращаясь в самую большую улыбку в мире. Гарри так дразнит, что сердце трепещет.  
  
**Среда, 12:41.  
[отправлено]**  
_говорит шестифутовая маленькая ложка_  
  
**Среда, 12:43.  
[получено]**  
_: -) ❤_  
  


****

  
Это первый раз, когда чемпионат проходит в городе. Тот не похож на маленький город в часе езды от того места, где они живут. В этом проживает двадцать пять тысяч человек, а это очень, очень много. Это  _реальный город_ , с высокими зданиями и людьми, гуляющими и ездящими на велосипедах фактически по полосе движения.  
  
Луи никогда раньше не был в настоящем городе.  
  
Что, кажется, довольно забавно. Вероятно, он жил в таком городе раньше, когда был маленьким. Но вскоре его семья переполнилась маленькими сёстрами (и одним маленьким братом), и они не могли просто упаковать их всех в машину и проехать ещё много часов, нет.  
  
Так что это его первый город (который он может вспомнить), и Луи вроде как поражён этим.  
Сейчас он совершенно один. Его первый футбольный матч завтра, и он чувствует себя слишком суетливо, чтобы сидеть в гостиничном номере или болтаться с другими парнями. Конечно, он пригласил Зейна, но тот устал от поездки на автобусе и круглосуточной компании мальчиков, поэтому Луи решил провести какое-то время в одиночестве.  
  
Ну, не совсем один, конечно. Множество людей вокруг выходят из маленьких магазинов и пабов, бегают в парке или просто отдыхают. Томлинсон считает, что это немного безумно.  
  
Безумно, потому что уже вечер, но ещё недостаточно темно. Безумно, потому что он не может видеть звёзды, но чувствует их. Безумно, потому что каждый человек, которого он видит, по-настоящему счастлив. Невероятно.  
  
(Радужные флаги и плакаты мелькают во многих ресторанах и магазинах города — в дверных проемах, окнах. Луи проходит мимо небольшого конфетного магазина с маленьким флагом радуги, напечатанным на бумаге словами « _все приветствуются_ ».  
  
Луи ощущает то, что никогда полностью не чувствовал раньше. Что-то вроде безопасности, понимания. Он чувствует, что может найти места в мире, где будет принят обществом  _таким_. Он не всегда одинок или в ловушке, нет.  
  
Это утешает,  _успокаивает_.  
  
Он делает фотографию плаката и посылает его Гарри.)  
  


****

  
Они выигрывают свою первую игру и проигрывают последние две, получая в итоге третье место. Луи безумно счастлив: несмотря ни на что, не позволяй неудачам сломить себя.  
Главным образом всё потому, что это были хорошие три дня, можно сказать, даже отличные. Парень даже был рад поболтать с другими игроками, когда исследовал город.  
  
(Ни один из них не сказал ни одного гомофобного словечка, либо же им просто было противно смотреть. Даже когда двое мужчин шли, держась за руки. Это было шокирующим для Луи, заставило его задуматься о том, какое мнение у его товарищей по команде, задаться вопросом, не ощущают ли они себя меньшинством на фоне всеобщего многообразия. Ему понравилась эта идея.)  
  
Они с Гарри немного переписывались, и хотя этого было мало, Луи было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя удивительным, живым, особенным. Даже Зейн, закатывающий глаза каждый раз, когда Томлинсон подпрыгивал, чтобы ответить на телефон, не мог стереть его улыбку.  
  


****

  
В понедельник Луи решает отдохнуть от футбола и всего, что произошло в выходные дни. Большую часть дня он сидит дома один со своим маленьким братом, потому что его мама отправилась на продуктовый рынок, находящийся в соседнем маленьком городе. Таким образом, он проводит день в спортивках на диване, дрейфуя на грани сна, меняя подгузники каждые полчаса, пытаясь тем самым быть хорошим старшим братом.  
  
Гарри изредка пишет ему, интересуясь, почему его нет в школе, и если у Луи из-за этого целый день бабочки в животе, то кого это волнует.  
  
Как только учебное время заканчивается, Луи идёт за Стайлсом, захватывая чипсы и две соды, купленные по дешёвке. Несколько человек пялятся на них, нахмурив брови, но Луи слишком отвлечён на то, как красиво выглядит Гарри, чтобы возражать.  
  
Потому что Гарри великолепный, просто потрясающий, и он делает комплимент Луи по поводу его сонной прически, и Томлинсон считает невероятным, что Гарри вообще настоящий.  
  
Он спрашивает, нужно ли парню куда-нибудь после школы, на что тот, счастливо улыбаясь, отвечает «нет». Таким образом, Луи везёт их в район заброшенного открытого театра снова. Они бездельничают в кабине грузовика, рука Луи покоится на плече младшего, а одна из ног того лежит на Луи. Томлинсон болтает о городе и футболе, и Гарри слушает, и смеётся, и прижимается к его боку.  
  
Как только пачка чипсов заканчивается, Луи везёт Гарри домой. (Тот целует его в щёку, и это вроде как большое дело.)  
  


****

  
Вторник — день закрытия сезона, и всё, что Луи делает — это пытается набраться мужества, чтобы предложить Гарри своё джерси.  
  
Это скорее утверждение. И, насколько Луи известно, никто из команды не отдаёт своё тренировочное джерси «другу».  
  
Но Гарри снова в чёртовой юбке, его волосы заплетены в маленькие смешные хвостики, присущие только девочкам черлидершам. У корней волос, на проборе, блестки, и Луи просто… Как он может не дать этому красивому мальчику своё джерси? Особенно когда у всех остальных черлидеров уже есть?  
  
Луи прислоняется к шкафчику, внимательно слушая какого-то случайного футбольного товарища. Конец сезона означает, что им разрешается есть торты и пиццу и пить много-много содовой. Именно это Томлинсон и делает: ест кусок пирога и смотрит на то, как Гарри смеётся с девочками и Найлом.  
  
Ему нравится наблюдать за ними до тех пор, пока он не слышит, как некоторые из его футбольных товарищей по команде начинают смеяться над Гарри, портя настроение Луи в одно мгновение.  
  
Он слышит «Гарри» и «давай» от Джеймса, Лиама или Джоша, прежде чем их компания направляется навстречу Стайлсу по коридору.  
  
— Эй, выбросишь это за меня? — говорит Луи одному из парней, вручая ему свою тарелку.  
  
— Эй, Стайлс, никто не захочет т-  
  
Луи удаётся проскользнуть мимо группы, добираясь до Гарри быстрее парней. Тот уже поворачивается, чтобы встретиться с Лиамом и остальными, но когда вместо этого видит Луи, улыбается, не ожидая такого.  
  
— Томлинсон, втащи ему? Хочешь дать этому пидору то, что он заслуживает?  
  
Луи игнорирует их, нервно прикусывая губу. Момент, когда Гарри хмурится, является в каком-то смысле толчком для него. Он не раздумывая снимает с себя футбольный свитер, оставаясь лишь в чёрной простой футболке.  
  
— У всех черлидеров, кроме тебя, есть джерси, так что я… я подумал, что мне стоит отдать тебе своё? — говорит Луи, стараясь звучать непринуждённо, но, по правде говоря, он нереально нервничает. Потому что это самый смелый поступок за всю его жизнь, и три гомофобных придурка по-прежнему стоят прямо за ним.  
  
Гарри совершенно шокирован, его щёки моментально становятся пунцовыми, а глаза расширяются. Мудаки в стороне от него тоже смущаются, их брови хмурятся.  
  
Но затем он вспыхивает в застенчивой улыбке и розовом румянце — самое прекрасное, что видел Луи.   
  
— Спасибо, Луи, — бормочет он, кусая свою нижнюю губу.  
  
Тот застенчиво пожимает плечами в ответ, стараясь сдержать улыбку.  
  
— Это шутка? — спрашивает Лиам, смущённо посмеиваясь.  
  
Томлинсон оборачивается.   
  
— Что?  
  
— Что за хуйня произошла только что, приятель? — потрясённо спрашивает Джош.  
  
Луи полностью поворачивается корпусом, становясь перед Гарри и скрещивая руки на груди.   
  
— Я отдал ему своё джерси?  
  
— Братан, разве это немного не по-гейски? Откуда ты вообще знаешь этого пидора?  
  
Луи изображает смущение на лице в надежде, что все осознают свои слишком далёкие взгляды на вещи.   
  
— Сегодня конец сезона, парни. Успокойтесь, Гарри просто развлекается.  
  
— Да, но-  
  
Луи оборачивается, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Его ладони трясутся, а сердце быстро бьётся в груди, но глаза Гарри так очаровательно блестят.   
  
— Как ты думаешь, нормально сядет? — мягко спрашивает он, улыбаясь.  
  
— Я… Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не могу надеть его прямо сейчас, не так ли? — дразнит Гарри, хотя волнение всё же присутствует в его тоне. Луи рад, что он не единственный, кто испытывает это чувство.  
  
— Да ладно тебе. Мне надо убедиться, что ты хорошо выглядишь в ней. Ведь теперь ты вроде как мой спонсор, чувак.  
  
Гарри задыхается от смеха, опуская взгляд вниз, чтобы скрыть широкую улыбку и розовые щёки. Луи в ответ слегка пихает парня в плечо, начиная идти в сторону класса, оборачиваясь и бросая пронзительный взгляд на Лиама и остальных.  
  
Он игнорирует взгляды людей, впивающиеся ему в спину, когда они с Гарри, доходя до конца коридора, поворачивают в сторону туалетов. Прежде чем он успевает войти в главный мужской, Гарри хватает его за запястье и тянет в сторону туалета для учителей.  
  
Он быстро запирает дверь, и Луи тут же прижимает к ней парня.   
  
— Прости меня за то, что мне приходится так обращаться с тобой, — тихо бормочет он в плечо Гарри.  
  
Тот поворачивается и обвивает Луи руками, крепко прижимаясь.   
  
— Большое спасибо, — шепчет он, — ты понятия не имеешь, как много это значит для меня.  
  
Луи наклоняется и целует его так крепко, глубоко и честно. Он целует его с надеждой, что Гарри почувствует всё, что ему хотелось бы сказать. Стайлс поддаётся, как всегда, выпуская мягкий звук, распространяющий волны тепла по телу Луи.  
  
Томлинсон медленно двигает губами, оставляя глаза открытыми. Он смотрит на лицо Гарри, на то, как их губы соединяются вместе, чувствует, что его сердце замирает только от того, как красив его мальчик. Ресницы трепещут, а чужое дыхание щекочет кожу.  
  
Луи нежно целует парня в губы один, два, три раза, а потом отстраняется. Широко улыбаясь, он касается большим пальцем его нижней губы.  
  
— Ты выглядишь потрясающе в этой юбке, — говорит он, чтобы смягчить обстановку, — и твои волосы такие красивые, посмотри на эти маленькие хвостики, они такие милые!  
  
Гарри в ответ хихикает, когда Луи касается волос. Тот улыбается, наклоняется и ещё раз нежно целует его в губы.  
  
— Так, теперь надень кое-что дня меня, — Луи кивает на джерси в руках Гарри, делая несколько шагов назад и скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
Стараясь не испортить причёску, Гарри натягивает свитер на голову и тянет его вниз. Тот чуть плотнее облегает плечи, но свисает книзу. Стайлс засовывает край в юбку, а затем смотрит на Луи, сцепляя руки за спиной и робко улыбаясь в ответ.  
  
— Я, блять, так рад видеть тебя в этом, — улыбаясь, шепчет Луи, — можно я тебя сфотографирую? — спрашивает он, поднимая правую бровь.  
  
Гарри краснеет, но тем не менее кивает, ухмыляясь, как идиот, с ямочками на щеках. Луи кусает губу, когда фотографирует, чувствуя, как руки слегка трясутся.  
  
— Я могу сфотографировать тебя сзади, или это звучит странно? — спрашивает Луи, нервно хихикая.  
  
Гарри смеётся, но поворачивается, немного подмигивая, позволяя сфотографировать «Томлинсон» на своей спине.  
  
— Ты прекрасен, — облизывая губы, шепчет Луи, — блять.  
  
— Подожди! — говорит Гарри, прежде чем тот успевает убрать свой телефон в карман. — Мы можем сделать одну вместе? — мальчик краснеет на словах, как будто не знает, правильно это или нет.  
  
— Конечно, малыш. Иди сюда, — отвечает ему Луи. Он подпрыгивает, усаживаясь на край раковины, смеясь над смущённым выражением лица Гарри. — Между ног, да, хороший мальчик, — Луи дразнится, направляя Гарри, чтобы тот стал между его раздвинутыми ногами. — Посмотри? Теперь не похоже, что ты на полфута выше меня! — восклицает он, вручая телефон Гарри, закидывая руки на его шею.  
  
После этого телефон Луи заполняется селфи с Гарри. Глупые лица, высунутые языки, поцелуи в щёку, в губы.  
  
А потом они решают остаться в туалете до тех пор, пока не зазвенит последний звонок. Они играют в дурацкие приложения, держатся за руки и смущённо целуют друг друга в губы.  
(Гарри, стесняясь, посматривает на грудь Луи, обтянутую плотной чёрной тканью, а Луи в ответ немного слишком пристально пялится на мягкие, молочные и красивые бёдра Гарри.)  
  
А после последнего звонка они выходят в коридор и идут к своим шкафчикам. Осталось всего несколько детей, отдыхающих по залам и бросающих любопытные взгляды. Никто из них ничего не говорит, поэтому Луи расслабляется.  
  
После того как Луи забирает рюкзак, он встречает Гарри около шкафчика, с улыбкой слегка пихает его плечом, и тот выпускает восхитительное неконтролируемое хихиканье, его щёки краснеют от смущения и веселья. Луи нравится, что он может заставить парня почувствовать себя настолько хорошо, что тот даже не может это контролировать.  
  
— Дурачок, — ласково дразнит его Луи, сопротивляясь порыву наклониться и поцеловать Гарри у всех на глазах, — готов идти?  
  
— Куда? — спрашивает тот с улыбкой на губах.  
  
— Гарольд, дорогой. Ты думаешь, я позволю тебе отправиться домой в таком виде? Это же небезопасно! — преувеличивает Луи, выводя хихикающего Гарри из школы.  
  
Томлинсон отвозит его домой, держа за руку, и улыбается, как идиот. Когда они подъезжает к дому парня, Гарри нервно сглатывает.  
  
— Спасибо за сегодняшний день, — бормочет он.  
  
Луи улыбается, крепко сжимая его руку в ответ. Стайлс наклоняется, открывает дверь грузовика, но затем неожиданно замирает.   
  
— Ох! Твоё джерси!  
  
— Ты можешь оставить его себе. У меня есть ещё два, — пожимая плечами, отвечает Луи, — плюс оно отлично смотрится на тебе.  
  
Гарри прикусывает губу, пристально глядя на Луи.   
  
— Спасибо, я… Эм… — щёки мальчика покрываются румянцем, — просто огромное спасибо. За всё.  
  
Луи кладёт руку на его колено и сжимает, заставляя Гарри поднять взгляд, улыбаясь глазами.  
  
— Мне… мне, наверное, пора, — говорит тот.  
  
Луи широко улыбается.   
  
— Наверное, да.  
  
Гарри снова прикусывает губу, прежде чем глубоко вздыхает и наклоняется к Луи, оборачивая руки вокруг его шеи и крепко обнимая.   
  
— Спасибо, — шепчет он снова, целуя Луи в уголок губ, — ты лучший.  
  
Сердце Луи носится в груди, жар распространяется по спине, пока Стайлс выходит и направляется к двери, поворачиваясь, чтобы помахать рукой.  
  
— Напиши мне, когда вернёшься домой! — кричит он, и Томлинсон наконец находит в себе силы, чтобы стряхнуть наваждение, широко улыбаясь.  
  
— Безусловно!  
  


****

  
**Вторник, 18:15.**  
**[получено]**  
_бро, ты куда пропал с последних уроков?_  
  
**Вторник, 18:15.  
[отправлено]**  
_сидели в туалете с Гарри. мы сделали селфи. хочешь посмотреть?_  
  
**Вторник, 18:16.  
[получено]**  
_Конечно, бро_  
  
Луи посылает ему фотографию, где голова Гарри повёрнута в сторону его собственной. Глаза закрыты, щёки розовые, а одна из ямочек гордо сверкает на щеке. Его лоб прижат к щеке Луи, а голова того слегка наклонена вниз, и он ласково улыбается мальчику. Это самый интимный момент на фотографии из всех, что они сделали, и Луи хочется показать её всему миру.  
  
**Вторник, 18:20.  
[получено]**  
вы, парни, такие милые. это просто отвратительно.  
  
**Вторник, 18:20.  
[получено]**  
_кстати, я отправил это фото твоей маме. не благодари_  
  
Прямо после этого Луи слышит, как мама зовёт его, и бежит вверх по лестнице. Щёки Луи — смущающий оттенок красного, он закрывает глаза и ждёт, когда Джоанна ворвётся, словно ураган, в его комнату.  
  
— Луи Уильям Томлинсон! — восклицает она, открывая дверь. — Ты соврал мне!  
  
— Что? — спрашивает он, не до конца понимая смысл её слов.  
  
— Ты сказал, что этот мальчик просто друг! — женщина протягивает ему свой телефон, показывая переписку с Зейном.  
  
— Мама-  
  
—  _Милый_ , — грустно говорит она, — я же сказала, что это нормально, если тебе нравятся мальчики. Я не понимаю, почему ты солгал мне об этом.  
  
— Мы не встречаемся, мам, — говорит он, неловко потирая шею.  
  
— Кто не встречается? — спрашивает Лотти, просовывая голову в дверь.  
  
— Лотти, не сейчас, — одновременно произносят Джей и Луи.  
  
Девочка тут же уходит, а Луи смотрит на маму, которая иронично поднимает бровь.  
  
— Вы не встречаетесь?  
  
Он закрывает глаза.   
  
— Это… это сложно?  
  
Джей тяжело вздыхает, поворачивается и закрывает дверь. Она подходит и присаживается на край кровати Луи, прямо напротив него самого, сидящего на компьютерном стуле.  
  
— Рассказывай.  
  
Луи издаёт смешок, зная, что с мамой так всё и должно было быть.  
  
— Он сказал, что мы не будем встречаться, пока я не разберусь в себе.  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
— Чтобы мне не было стыдно быть геем и всё в таком духе.  
  
— Луи, — бормочет она, — ты ведь знаешь, что это нормально, да? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты это знаешь.  
  
Луи улыбается, слегка пиная ногу Джей.   
  
— Я знаю, мам. Мне просто страшно. Я… я люблю его, понимаешь? — он опускает взгляд вниз, краснея.  
  
Женщина лишь нежно улыбается.   
  
— Значит, ты уже сказал ему об этом? Что ты не против?  
  
Луи сглатывает, моргая. Очевидно, что его мама многого не знает, но это не мешает Луи осознать, что он… он определённо может любить Гарри. Он уже это делает, конечно, но он может показать это Гарри без какого-либо страха.  
  
Джей кладёт руку на колено сына.   
  
— Ты должен сказать ему, — говорит она, вставая, — таким образом, у меня появятся ещё фотографии наподобие этой.  
  
Луи в ответ смеётся, качая головой.  
  


****

  
Позже в ту ночь, когда Луи доделывает тест, он получает сообщение от Гарри, и его сердце едва не выпрыгивает из груди.  
  
**Вторник, 21:34.  
[получено]**  
_твоё джерси пахнет тобой, я никогда не хочу снимать его.  
я надеюсь, что это звучит не слишком странно, но ты выглядел так горячо в той чёрной футболке, что я не удержался и вздрочнул на тебя, как только вернулся домой ххх_  
  
**Вторник, 21:35.  
[отправлено]**  
нет, если дрочить на мысли о тебе в юбке — не странно 


End file.
